Potions and Stars
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Continuing after "Sneaking Around," Snape receives custody of Harry after Dumbledore can't convince the other wizarding officials that Sirius is innocent. However, Snape also receives startling news from Sinistra. How does this affect Harry & Snape?
1. Call Me

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

**A/N: **Song is by Shinedown. Reviews will be appreciated.

**Call Me**

Severus Snape, a lanky wizard with shoulder-length black hair, drew in a deep breath as he lay in the Infirmary, two weeks later. He could not believe that the dark wizard he served for so many years was gone. He was free. He didn't need anyone or anything. He could quit and focus brewing for the rest of his life without a care in the world. For the first time in a very long time, he smiled. No more brats like Longbottom making him think that he would die at any minute. No more of the Weasley twins making his life hell by reminding him of the Marauders. He was absolutely and positively free. Nothing could hold him back.

"Severus," a soft voice spoke to the left of him.

Except her, he nearly sighed before he glanced towards the dark-haired witch. He gave her the look that could only mean "WHAT?" He understood that she thought there might have been something between them, which he wouldn't necessarily dispute. There was something between them, and that was their agreement. He'd indulge her foolish and ridiculous romantic side so that he wouldn't be alone and could forget the horrors he saw while in the Dark Lord's presence. Granted, he had been seeing her more frequently before, but he had been under a lot of stress those days. At least that was his reasoning, and he wasn't going to admit anything else.

"What do you want, Sinistra?" he replied with a hint of a snarl when she didn't respond. Each second she refused to speak, he felt his anger increase. The only reason he was stuck in the Infirmary was due to Albus and Minerva doing their best to coddle him. Otherwise, he would have been down in the dungeons celebrating with a large bottle of Fairy Ice that he'd been saving. He watched her play with the fringe of her robes for a few more seconds before growling loudly. "Dammit, Sinistra, I don't have time for this. What is it?" When her dark eyes reached his, he felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Well, um…you know how when two people get together…certain things happen…well, um…I'm…um…pregnant," she finished meekly. She immediately threw up her hands. "Please don't kill me because it's your fault too! It takes two of us to make a baby," she said rushed.

"You're what?" he hissed back.

"Oh, come on, Severus. You're the residential bat. You know precisely what I said."

"Did I not _specifically_ instruct you that as per our agreement that you were not to become pregnant?" She nodded slowly. "What part was that hard to understand?"

"Well, none of it, but I…well…I forgot, and I thought you were taking precautions too, Mr. I'll sleep with you but don't call me if you're pregnant?"

"Get out," he hissed.

"You think I want this, Severus? Oh, well, excuse me!" she said in a haughty voice. "I mean, what woman would honestly want to have a kid that could have your nose, Pinocchio, or Merlin forbid your hair?" She then shuddered violently.

"Leave, Sinistra, now," he hissed in his deadly quiet voice that made Hufflepuffs faint usually.

"Fine, but we're going to talk about this later."

Sinistra then walked out of the Infirmary, which made Snape groan loudly. He should have known that she'd do this to him. She enjoyed their time together too much. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice whisper 'you too.' He closed his eyes then and tried to refocus himself so he didn't hex the next person to walk in the Hospital Wing.

"So…" a voice drawled to his right behind a large white curtain a few seconds later.

Snape immediately shot Harry Potter, a green-eyed, dark haired young man, the fiercest glare he had, which he couldn't see. If he could've moved, he'd have strangled the boy on the spot. However, this was Lily's son, who defeated the Dark Lord and gave him his (temporary it seemed) freedom.

"Say a word, and you'll have another curse scar to go with your lightning bolt," Snape growled.

"Then I can tell my nephew all about how his daddy hexed me because—"

"Harry," Snape hissed. "I mean it. I am not in the mood."

"Oh, come on, Snape. It's a little funny."

"When you are suffering the impending doom of fatherhood, I'll remind you of that."

"So does that mean I have to call Professor Sinistra Mum?"

"POTTER!" he bellowed.


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**A/N: **Song is by Linkin' Park. Enjoy. :)

**Somewhere I Belong**

Harry couldn't help himself. After overhearing Professor Sinistra tell Snape she was pregnant, Harry grinned from ear to ear. Granted, he and Snape weren't extremely close like father and son or anything, but it did feel at times rather that close. Then there was also the fact that Snape just received custody of Harry nearly a week ago. While Harry would have loved it if Sirius had custody of him, Snape wasn't necessarily as bad as Harry always made him out to be. The two wizards had also grown closer together throughout the summer during their Occlumency lessons and random death match with Voldemort. They were comrades now and had risked everything to save the others. For the first time, they fought together, not against each other, and it felt great…and right.

Harry sighed as he imagined his life had custody been awarded to Sirius. There wouldn't be any structure involved. It would just be a free for all, and Harry wasn't sure if he'd like that. Then there were the frequent looks in Sirius's eyes when he stared at Harry as if he sometimes thought Harry was James. It unsettled Harry greatly. While he honestly did love spending time with Sirius, he knew that living with the man was probably not in either of their interests.

Sirius was still acting like a teenager himself at times. Granted, Harry knew it was only because Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban, Wizarding prison guarded by Dementors, for a crime he didn't commit, but Harry needed an adult, not another friend. That was all Sirius would be to Harry, a friend, so it made Harry rather happy to know Snape had custody of him.

At least with Snape he knew what he could expect. He wouldn't have another friend. He would have a genuine adult who was looking out for his best interests at hand. Sirius, unfortunately, wouldn't be able to do that, but Snape could…and Snape had secretly done for years.

Looking at Snape and Harry, there was no way anyone could tell that Snape had custody over him. Now, Snape didn't necessarily ignore Harry, but he didn't strike up a conversation with the Gryffindor either. For the most part, the past two weeks were rather subdued and quiet between both wizards. However, that was until Harry overheard Professor Sinistra admit she was pregnant. He honestly didn't know what overcame him, but he found himself joking with Snape, which under normal circumstances would earn him a week's worth of detentions. Then again, when was anything normal in Harry's life, though?

It had been at least five minutes after Snape had yelled at Harry for one of his jokes. Harry's good mood was still there, though. He sighed as he pondered his life with Snape now. He had thought that they'd have time to adjust to their new arrangement before he had to worry about anything. However, thinking about it now while staring up at the ceiling, Harry pushed his thoughts away. Snape was starting to become Harry's second chance at a family. Granted, seeing how Snape acted before with Professor Sinistra wasn't a good sign that he'd have a family, but he knew Snape would do the right thing. Harry had learned that during one of their lessons. That somewhere under that tough exterior and bad boy persona that Snape fronted always was a man who deep down only wanted to do the right thing, and caring for his unborn child would definitely be doing the right thing.

Harry sighed heavily as a thought occurred to him. While Snape acted as if he was angry with Professor Sinistra for becoming pregnant, Harry couldn't help but wonder if that was just Snape's way of showing fear. Anger did always seem to be the man's first outlet of emotions. Then again, what did Harry know about becoming a father? He was only fifteen. He wondered silently if maybe Snape was sitting over in his cot, thinking joyful thoughts. After all, Ron's Dad always seemed to be happy being a father. Maybe it was just a natural thing for fathers to feel, so maybe Snape would be happy and that he only needed to let the idea sink in. Harry decided to test the waters.

"So do you want a girl or a boy?" Harry instantly shrunk back into himself from the glare he received from Snape. However, within a few seconds, the glare rapidly dissipated.

"It does not matter," Snape replied quietly.

"Well, the characters on the telly always ask that question so I thought it was worth the shot." Harry then glanced away before folding his arms. "I always wanted a brother," he muttered softly.

"My son or daughter will not be of any relation to you, Harry."

"Not by blood, obviously, but he would still be your son so we'd be a family."

"That is making an extremely large assumption that I'd even be a part of his life."

"Yeah, well, I didn't get the feeling from Professor Sinistra that she was going to let you off the hook that easily," Harry responded with a soft smile. "Plus, I think she likes you."

"You think?" Snape deadpanned. "I wonder whatever gave you that impression, Harry."

"So do you like her?"

"As if I'd ever tell you," he drawled.

"On the telly after this happens the guy usually marries the girl. It's the right thing, you know?"

"Oh, is it? I hadn't known," Snape sarcastically replied before shaking his head. "Honestly, Harry, if you were any more obvious, I'd swear you were Longbottom. I understand your aspirations of regaining what the Dark Lord took from you, but I cannot give you the family you seek."

"So you aren't going to marry her?"

"That has little to do with this situation."

"It has everything to do with this, Snape."

"Why? Because you wish for Aurora to replace your mother?" he said with no emotion. "That will not happen, and I believe Aurora would agree with me when I say that no one can replace your mother. You dishonor Lily by trying to replace her so quickly, Harry."

"No I'm not. I think Mum would want me to be happy."

"Happy, yes, but forcing two people together whom you believe would be wonderful examples of parents are not. Aurora and I had not planned for this. In fact, I specifically ordered her not to let this occur," he responded with a slight growl.

"But it has so you have to do the right thing now."

"Not all adults do the right thing, Harry."

"So then you're not going to be a part of his life? You'll take care of me, someone who isn't your flesh and blood, but you won't be there for your son?"

"I did not say that. I only meant that I would not marry out of duty. If I were to marry Aurora, it would be out of love, not because it was the right thing. Marriage is an affirmation of love."

"I thought that was sex?"

"Yes, well, in most cases, but not this case, Harry."

"So you honestly don't have any feelings towards her?"

"What I harbor for Aurora is none of your concern or anyone else's. While I appreciate what you are trying to do, I cannot give you the happy family you seek. If we had a true relationship based on love, it would fail. It is better this way if we do not know where the other one stands in terms of love."

"But you know she loves you, though."

"It is a conjecture, not a fact."

"Says you, but I—"

"You are a fifteen year old. You know nothing of relationships, Harry. You know nothing about adults. I will most definitely be a part of my child's life if Aurora wishes it, but I will not subject either Aurora or myself into a relationship for the sole purpose of feigning a family."

"But you aren't faking it, though," Harry argued.

"You do not know as much as you think you do about me, Harry."

"Well, then are you even happy about having custody of me or was I just another 'doing the right thing' on your part?" The hurt was so evident in Harry's voice that it was stifling.

"As you know, I am never happy. However, I must admit that I am satisfied with the results."

"Then are you satisfied with the results of Professor Sinistra being pregnant with your kid?"

"No."

"Why?" Harry asked outraged. He couldn't believe Snape. How was it any different from him?

"Because the child is only the result of a bargain I made with her, which she did not keep. No love made the child. There was no feeling behind the act. It just happened because I went to her one night in order to escape. Tell me, Harry. If you had learned that you were the result of what my child is, would you be happy? I think not."

"Probably not, but at least I would have a family." Harry then rolled onto his side in order to do his best to ignore Snape. He couldn't believe the man. Harry would give anything to have a family, and here Snape was doing his best to screw that up. "And you call us idiots," he mumbled.

**A/N: **So I'm debating whether or not to have it alternate between Snape and Harry again like "Sneaking Around" or alternate among Snape, Harry, and Sinistra. What do you think?


	3. Forgotten

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Forgotten**

Three hours after confessing that she was pregnant to the man she loved unconditionally, Aurora Sinistra leaned dangerously over the railing that surrounded the top of the Astronomy Tower. She clasped her hands tightly together and closed her eyes. The breeze from the lake swirled around her in a calming way. She remained in this same manner for nearly forty-five minutes in peace and solitude.

If she thought it would help, she would have run as far as she could away from the castle. She wouldn't have cared if she ended up just on the other side of Hagrid's hut. The only thing she cared about was leaving behind everything. After all, one mistake on her part turned their whole worlds upside down. It wasn't as if she wanted to be pregnant or anything, but she was rather glad that it was Severus who was her unborn child's father, though. Secretly, she had always loved him, but duties and obligations always got in their way nowadays.

Before during their school years, though, it was all due to one little redheaded Muggleborn Gryffindor witch who thought she was so perfect and felt the need to stick it in other's noses. While Lily Evans might have been an extraordinary witch when it came to Charms and Potions, Aurora knew the truth about her other classes. Little Miss Perfect wasn't so perfect in DADA or Astronomy, which were both classes that Aurora received 'Os' in on her OWLs. In fact, the only way Lily could pass Astronomy was with Aurora's help, and Little Miss Perfect of course could never thank Aurora for helping her.

"Um…Professor Sinistra?" a soft voice spoke behind her.

"I'd have thought you'd still be in the Infirmary, Mr. Potter," she replied just as soft as he had.

"Well, I should, but I…um…I sort of needed to talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"It could, but um…I'd really like to talk to you now, Professor."

Aurora sighed heavily before taking a step back from the railing. She turned around and glanced at the young Gryffindor that stood in front of her. She could easily see the differences in him since Severus entered the young man's life. Harry was much more mature than in previous years. However, he was also a bit more reserved, too.

"Then speak your mind, Mr. Potter," Aurora responded before crossing her arms.

"Well, um…I mean, well, I…I…I know."

"You will have to forgive me, but what do you know?"

"About um…well, you know…how you and Snape are going to be parents."

"I see. I take it that you learned this quaint little fact by eavesdropping?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I honestly didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"Ah, yes, well, I can certainly relate with that statement. I take it there is more to this discussion than just your admission to eavesdropping?"

"Well, it's just…um…well…" Harry shifted his weight on his other foot and kept his eyes on the floor. He then drew in another breath before trying to finish. "Well, you know how Snape's my guardian now, Professor?"

"Yes," she responded drawing the word out.

"Well, it's sort of like I get a family now. I mean, okay, Snape's not overly caring or anything, but at least he wants me."

"Forgive me, but I am laboring under the impression that several families wished for custody of you, but that you decided that Severus was the best one. Am I mistaken?"

"No, but—well—I mean, yeah, you're right. I agreed when Dumbledore asked me if it'd be all right if I lived with Snape, but I mean, he offered, though. Snape offered to let me live with him."

"I see. Then what is the problem, Mr. Potter?"

"There isn't a problem really. It's just that I've always wanted a family, and now that I'm so close to one he's screwing it up."

"If you are referring to the fact that he's being an ogre right now, as you already know it has little to do with you."

"I'm not talking about him being his usual self, Professor."

"Then what are you talking about, Mr. Potter, because you've lost me." Aurora then glanced towards the stars. They were so beautiful tonight. The twinkling little gems helped her forget everything.

"Promise not to get mad."

That got Aurora's attention. Her head quickly snapped back towards the young man and her dark eyes narrowed on him. His entire posture screamed with fear. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it.

"I will not," she quietly said.

"Well, it's just that…I kind of thought that living with Snape would be like having a family. As I said before, it's not as if he really shows he cares, but I know that he does. I mean, why else would he have saved my life so many times? So, I mean, I can pretend that we're a family and be happy." Harry then shifted his weight again. "It's not like I have to worry about Snape hitting me or locking me in cupboard without any food or water. As long as I keep my grades up, I know that I won't be a disappointment and I'm going to keep my grades up. I don't care what it takes, but I'm going to keep them up," he said adamantly. He then sighed heavily. "But then…I mean I would have been satisfied with my life then. Hell, it'd be ten times better than what I had before."

"Then why can't you be satisfied with your life now, Mr. Potter?"

"I can't be satisfied now because I know." His green eyes glanced at her seconds later. "I know now about your pregnancy."

"I fail to see how that has any relevancy here," Aurora replied.

"Well, it's just he has a family with you now, and he doesn't want it. Does that mean he doesn't want me then?"

"Oh, oh, Harry, no, that's not it at all. I won't even begin to explain why Severus is the way he is, but, Harry, you were right before. Severus offered, and this _is_ a very big step for him. Severus acting the way he did earlier doesn't mean he doesn't want you, though. He just needs time."

"But what if time is the enemy here? What if he takes all this time and decides he doesn't want to have anything to do with you and the baby?"

"Then he's an even bigger git than I thought he was. Don't concern yourself, Harry, over Severus's decisions, though."

"Yeah, but he'd be choosing me over his own child so how could I not?"

"That's not the decision he's making in this case, Harry. I've known Severus for a very long time. He won't allow himself to make a decision like that. He'll be a part of our child's life even if he isn't happy about it."

"Then what's he deciding?"

"If he should be a part of my life," Aurora quietly said. She didn't really know why she was telling Harry so much, but she guessed it was the hurt in his eyes. She then sighed heavily before combing a hand through her hair. "It's rather ridiculous if you think about it, but we've been skirting around this issue for years."

"So you do love Snape then?"

"Of course I do, Harry, and I suspect there's a part of him that likes me."

"Why aren't you two together then?"

"Oh, now there's a question that doesn't have a short answer," she responded with a large sigh. "Duty and obligation is the current excuse, but I know the real reason." She then clenched her teeth tightly as she felt the familiar anger surge through her.

"Which is?"

"Your mother," Aurora replied with a soft growl. She then glanced towards the young Gryffindor. "I don't know if Severus has told you anything about her, but they knew each other for years. They were always together until their fifth-year—"

"When he called her that name," Harry said softly.

"It nearly destroyed him. He apologized for days and begged her to forgive him. She wouldn't, though. Now, don't take this as me being bitter because I'm not, but your mother wrote him off. She always saw the good in others, and after awhile she just stopped trying with Severus." Aurora then scoffed. "Course that could just be my jealousy still at work," she said with a smile. "Your mother told me that one my third year. In fact, I doubt Severus even knows that he had a duel over him once."

"You fought my mother over Snape?"

"Oh, yes, and I won it too."

"So were you and my Mum like mortal enemies then or something?"

"It was more of two teenage girls fighting over a guy. Your mother believed that if I were with Severus, he'd be the next big dark wizard. She even hexed me and told me it was my fault after he took the Dark Mark. As if I ever wanted him to join that evil," Aurora said shaking her head furiously. "Your mother and I didn't get along. I admit that it was mostly due to jealousy of why I would throw curses at her. However, after that day by the lake, she decided he was beyond saving so she left me to pick up the pieces she broke. Then it was pure spite on my part. I can understand why she chose to end their friendship. Severus at times can be downright vicious when he wants to, but he begged her. He lowered himself so low to a house elf, and she just pushed him away as if he was nothing…as if their five years of friendship meant nothing to her. I didn't hate her, and I didn't ever think she deserved her fate. However, I did dislike her for how she treated him, and how quickly she went to James afterwards."

"Have you ever told him any of this?"

"I can only imagine how Snape would react if he knew that I hexed Lily Evans. After all, he still loves her, Harry. In his mind, she could do no wrong. The fact that she chose James over him rests solely on James in Severus's mind. If Lily had cursed his nose off, Severus would have found fault in others." Aurora then scoffed. "The spoilt princess never realized how loved she really was."

"My dad loved her."

"Oh, yes, James loved her, but for all the wrong reasons." She then glanced at Harry and caught the slight anger in his eyes. "Oh, don't listen to me, though, Harry. I'm just a bitter old woman who still hasn't gotten over her jealousy of your mother. I'm afraid a lot of us were jealous of her."

"Well, maybe I can help you win Snape then. I mean, I have her eyes."

Aurora schooled her features quickly so her mouth didn't drop to the floor. She couldn't believe Harry. That wasn't her point at all. While she'd indulge him for a bit, as soon as Harry was gone she was running straight to Severus. Harry's obsession for a family wasn't healthy, which anyone could tell by hearing his last words. It was frightening to hear him say he'd use the memory of his mother that way.


	4. I Hate Everything about You

**A/N:** Song is by Three Days Grace. Enjoy. :)

**I Hate Everything about You**

Snape grimaced as he slowly made his way towards his dungeons. He could clearly tell why Pomfrey wanted him to remain in bed for another week, but he'd go crazy if he spent another minute in that godforsaken place. It was one thing to have Minerva and Albus fussing over him, but add Pomfrey on top of it and you had a first-class nightmare.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're not escaping, are you, Severus?" Salazar Slytherin said from his portrait that guarded Snape's quarters.

"Say a word, and I shall place you next to the Fat Lady," Snape growled as he limped towards it.

"And if I don't, I'll hear it from your little girlfriend."

"I am not dating her, Salazar!" he hissed.

"Perhaps not, but the way I hear it, you are responsible for the life that now resides in her."

The portrait quietly swung open and permitted Snape entrance, which he quickly (as quickly as he could with a badly injured knee) retreated inside. He held a hand out within seconds of entering his sitting area and sighed contently when a glass of his favorite liquor appeared. After the last few weeks he had, he could drink the entire bottle of Fairy Ice now.

"Eventually that stuff will kill you," Salazar spoke from a portrait that hung above the hearth.

"Not soon enough," Snape muttered before taking a swig. As it slid down his throat, he sighed.

"It's not as if you don't care for her, Severus."

Snape instantly glanced towards Salazar and gave him the fiercest glare he had. His feelings towards Aurora weren't the issue here. The fact that he thought he would have one person depending on him, not three, was the problem. With Harry, he knew how to handle him. He had been around teenagers most of his life. With the addition of a baby to mix, though, it just smelled of disaster. He took another swig of his drink, wishing it were all a dream. That he hadn't just learned hours earlier that he was to be a father. That it hadn't forced him to confront his feelings now. While the strong liquor helped to numb him, it didn't help to change anything. He'd still be an expecting father, and those annoying feelings would still be there when he regained his senses later. However, the hope was what counted in this case.

"We…problem," a very blurry person yelled with distortion in her voice a half hour later.

"Eh, get…line," slurred Snape back.

"Oh, so…how the great…Snape deals…problems," snarled the blurry figure. "If you…this up, you're going…like Tobias."

"Leave…alone," he slurred with a half attempt of a growl.

"I can't…know…you…bastard."

Snape had to focus syllable by syllable to make sense of the words. When he finally was able to put the words together in coherent sentences, he had forgotten what he was responding to exactly. He stared at the figure that he couldn't make out in the slightest. It looked familiar and sounded familiar, but his mind was full of a hazy fog from the Fairy Ice.

"I…you…right?" he slurred.

"I see…alcohol didn't affect…in…slightest, Severus," drawled the figure. It then sighed heavily before placing a hand on his upper arm. "Come. Let's…bed."

That phrase made perfect sense in his mind. Unfortunately, it was not what the figure meant. Then again, alcohol always did make idiots out of people. Snape instantly shoved the figure away roughly before trying to stand up. The sound of a high pitch squeal made him grimace, but he ignored it.

"NO!" he shouted sounding for the first time sober during this encounter. "Bed Aurora, not you," he slurred drunkenly. He had to make the figure understand that he couldn't be with whoever it was.

"Severus, it's…right," the figure replied quietly before attempting to touch him again.

"NO! You understand not. Must bed Aurora, not you," he repeated. "She's one, not you. Mine," he possessively stated. "She's mine! She's always mine! Like," he slurred with a hint of a smirk while holding a hand to his abdomen and rubbing it tenderly.

"Okay. I…stand."

Snape nodded fiercely before he heard a clinking to his left. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the sounds. It also sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the sound. More clinking followed before he felt a hand on his chest.

"Better…drink," the figure said while holding out a potion bottle.

Snape was trusting, which only gave further proof that he was extremely drunk. He took a quick swig of it, expecting it to be more of his Fairy Ice. It wasn't, though. Instead, a spicy taste similar to pepper jack cheese greeted him. The fog quickly lifted, and he felt his heart plummet when he noticed Aurora Sinistra staring at him with a look of concern.

"I—"

"Save your apologies for when they matter, Severus," Aurora quickly replied. "Now, can you understand me? Or should I give you another dose of your potion?"

"No. You may speak."

"As I was saying earlier, we have a problem concerning Harry, Severus. He wants a family, and he's planning on doing whatever it takes to get one."

"I see, and you believe this to be an unhealthy wish?"

"It's more of an obsession, Severus. He virtually told me that he's willing to manipulate you into being with me. His exact words were 'I have her eyes.' That's not normal, and it's not healthy."

"I shall speak with him about this matter then," Snape replied before bowing his head.

"And what about our problem, Severus?" she asked quietly. "Are you just going to hide out in here and continue to drink it all away like Tobias?" The hurt was evident in her voice even though she tried to cover it up masterfully."

"I apologize for my behavior," Snape repeated while bowing his head. "I…I must admit that I am unsure of…the nature of our relationship now."

"We don't have one. I believe that was the beauty of this agreement of ours, Severus," Aurora responded coldly. "Well, that was until I screwed up your perfect little plan, isn't it?" She then scoffed harshly. "What if it had been Harry who found you in here drunker than a skunk? What do you think he'd think if he saw you?" She then shook her head. "Harry wants to belong to a family. He is more than willing to manipulate you into one, and here you are drunk and doing your best to screw that up. How stupid must I be for thinking you were better than Tobias?" She then whirled around and stormed out.


	5. Somewhere Out There

**A/N: **Song is by Our Lady Peace. Enjoy. :)

**Somewhere Out There**

The exact moment Madam Pomfrey released him, Harry fled to his sanctuary. He had always loved wandering the dark corridors of the dungeons in attempts to find a new secret that Hogwarts kept hidden from everyone. Unfortunately, this summer would be the only time he'd be able to explore the dungeons in extreme detail. It didn't take long for Harry to find a quiet, secluded area in the dungeons where he could plan his next course of action. He silently pulled out a small notebook and opened it to the next available blank page. He quickly started to write the following message into his notebook.

_I've always known that somewhere out there is a family for me. It doesn't matter what Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon said before. I deserve a family because I know in my heart that I'm not a freak. I'm a wizard, and just as Hagrid said, I'm an awesome one. I defeated one of the most powerful wizards, but that doesn't make me a freak just because of my age and level of training. It just makes me special. I can live with special because it's not a dirty term like 'freak'. They spewed freak with poisonous venom that it would eat at your heart until it consumed you. Hatred breeds until love destroys it._

Harry then glanced around as he heard soft footsteps near him. However, he didn't see anyone around, though, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take precautions. He knew he couldn't allow anyone to read his notebook, especially Snape. If the older wizard every saw the pictures Harry had drawn in there the past few months, Harry knew he'd be scrubbing caldrons until he graduated at minimum. The young man then sighed before turning the page back to reread a passage from earlier.

_She's pregnant! Professor Sinistra's pregnant with Snape's kid. I don't know why I'm so happy about it, but I am. Granted, I'm only his ward, but it won't be long now. Soon I'll have a family, a real nice one that loves me. _Harry then sighs before continuing to read. _I honestly don't want to replace my parents, but I think they'd want me to be happy, and I would be with Snape. Sure, the man is strict, but he only is that way because he doesn't want me to get hurt. I do unfortunately have a tendency to hurt myself accidently. I'd have a mom, dad, and possibly a baby brother, but I'm not going to be fussy. All I've ever wanted is a family, and who would have guessed I'd be getting one from Snape? Somewhere out there is somewhere right here._


	6. Only Hope

**A/N: **Song is by Mandy Moore. Enjoy. :)

**Only Hope**

An hour later, Aurora flopped herself onto her bed with a loud thump. She couldn't believe the drama she was already going through. As she was telling Severus earlier, it wasn't as if she wanted to get pregnant or anything. Secretly, she was glad she was, but it wasn't as if she had planned on this. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to rest. She was already extremely tired, and she wasn't really that far along yet. In fact, she was only about a month along.

Within moments after closing her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber. Familiar smells of her reoccurring dream took over, and she instantly relaxed. As she woke in her dream, she immediately recognized the room. It was Severus's sitting room, but she knew in the dream that it was in their rooms. She smiled contently as she knew how easy it was to become lucid in her dream. In fact, this same dream always turned into a lucid dream a few moments after she woke up in the dream state. She had acted out many scenes here over the years that should have belonged in the latest romance novel. The familiar intoxicating smell of cloves and other herbs quickly flooded the room. She slowly turned and smiled as she saw Severus leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"You should be laying down, Aurora." His voice was velvety and full of warmth. "That is unless you wish Madam Pomfrey to lecture me again about you not taking care of yourself properly. That does seem to be something you would do to me."

Aurora laughed softly before walking towards him. It didn't take her long to reach him, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. It felt so real in her dream. She could feel the warmth from him, which made her nuzzle into him to soak up every inch of him.

"You are being overly emotional again, Aurora."

"So curse me then, Severus," she replied with a soft laugh.

"I'd much rather kiss you than have to listen to the scathing lecture from Albus." He then gently kissed her forehead before encircling his arms around her. "It is much more enjoyable."

"Gee, thanks," she said with a smile. With her teeth, she raked her bottom lip. She could only imagine the tears falling down her cheeks in reality. "I love you, Severus."

"That much is obvious," he drawled. "As is the fact that you are being as emotional as a Hufflepuff right now," he said with a chuckle. "Do not scream." His strong arms then quickly slid under her before he picked her up to carry her.

"Ugh, yuck, Dad, do you have to do that right now?" a familiar young man groaned.

"Unless you do not wish to join your friends tonight at the dance, Harry, I would continue to finish your essay," Severus said in a semi-stern voice.

"Fine," the young man grudgingly replied.

"Enough of the attitude, young man," Severus quietly growled.

"Severus, leave him alone tonight," Aurora whispered half-asleep.

"As you wish, Aurora," he responded with a soft sigh. It didn't take them long before she felt Severus set her into their warm bed. She could feel him attempting to leave, which made her quickly grab Severus's sleeve. Her eyes opened and she stared at him.

"Don't go. Stay with me." Aurora watched him inhaled deeply before he glanced towards the door. She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he was deciding on the results of his action. Finally, a few moments later, he smirked softly before nodding.

"I take it that you wish me to hold you again?"

"Yes," Aurora replied with a slight hitch in her voice. If only she could ask her Severus to hold her at night. As soon as he joined her in their bed, she nuzzled closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am not going anywhere, Aurora, so there is no need to squeeze me to death."

"I know, but I just want to make sure." She gently set her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating made the traitorous tears sting her eyes again. It was perfect. Everything about this dream was perfect. She could feel the warmth from him against her cheek. She could hear his beating heart underneath her ear. She could smell the herbs deeply engrained in his robes. She could feel the peace that only he could bring to her. It was perfect. Only…it wasn't real, and she knew it. "I don't ever want to wake up, Severus," she whispered.

"So don't," he replied before kissing the top of her head again. It was utter bliss.


	7. Stop and Stare

**A/N: **Enjoy the longer chapter. In case I haven't said this yet, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and favs. :) Song is by OneRepublic.

**Stop and Stare**

Snape sighed heavily as he walked the dungeon corridors. Normally, he wouldn't pace outside of his rooms, but he knew he needed fresh air. The air in his quarters were just too toxic for him right then. Sinistra's words kept echoing around in the darkness as if to drive him mad. He knew if he heard her words comparing him to his bastard father once more, he'd turn into the mass murderer everyone believed him to be. He turned the corner down a corridor he was certain was abandoned, but the quiet sounds of a quill scratching against a parchment proved his thoughts incorrect.

Blending in with the shadows, Snape stalked towards the culprit who was writing. His eyes narrowed on the soft shine of a pair of boots that stuck out from the darkness. As he walked closer, the boots quickly disappeared into the darkness of the alcove. He had a gut feeling that the person was probably one green eyed, messy-haired, and glasses wearing Gryffindor. He made sure not to look at the alcove as he walked past. It didn't take long before he heard a sigh that was familiar behind him.

Snape quickly whirled around and leapt towards the alcove. Within seconds, the young Gryffindor sprinted out of the alcove, which made Snape sigh. If the boy seriously thought that Snape hadn't seen him, then Harry was seriously in need of a new prescription for his glasses. Snape was just about to walk away when something in the alcove caught his attention. He bent down and snatched the thin black notebook. His dark eyes narrowed on it. He had never seen this particular book in Harry's collection before. He temporarily cast his thoughts away and walked with the notebook in hand back towards his rooms. It would offer a temporary distraction, which was all Snape really needed.

Salazar, who was guarding the entrance to Snape's rooms, said nothing as Snape headed towards him. The portrait of the Founder only swung open, permitting Snape to enter. It didn't take Snape too long before he sat in his favorite chair in front of the roaring fireplace. He quietly opened the notebook, not caring that he was invading the boy's privacy. After all, the Gryffindor had foolishly left it behind after running like an idiot in his failed attempt to escape punishment. Snape snorted as he thought, _As if that would ever really work for you, Harry._

Flipping to the first page of the notebook, Snape instantly recognized the familiar scrawl. The handwriting wasn't as atrocious as usual, which Snape had learned over the few months meant that Harry had taken an invested interest in his little black book. Dirty secrets were sometimes the devil's playthings, which Snape knew, but he also knew that sometimes the devil's playthings saved lives. His dark eyes skimmed the opening lines of the notebook.

_I know this is going to sound ridiculous if I ever find time to reread this book, but there needs to be some account of the truth. Too often people just write things about me that they think is the truth. If they knew, though, if anyone knew, they'd all just flutter away from me. Everyone I've ever loved or that has ever loved me left me some way or another. It's rather depressing if you think about it, but then again so is my entire life._

_I live with my mum's sister, my uncle, and my cousin. You'd think that they'd feel compassion towards me since my parents died, but they feel everything but that. My so-called loving family told me that my parents died in a car accident for years. It is rather absurd now knowing that I believed their lies for so long, but I was just a stupid kid then._

Snape sighed heavily before skipping ahead in the journal. He could feel the poor child's sadness in the last entry. It was chilling to read. After flipping the pages, he came across a dated entry. His eyes narrowed on the entry. The entry dated the night of Harry's sorting. However, the date didn't match up in chronological order.

_September 1__st__, 1991_

_This castle is huge and awesome! I've already made a friend, and his name is Ron Weasley. He's rather funny and seems somewhat shy, but he's still a friend. It has been so long since I've had anyone who was willing to talk to me without calling me a freak. I wonder if we're going to be best friends by the end of the year. He's been telling me all about wizards and such. Oh, yeah…and for my sorting, I'm a Gryffindor like him. No one knows, but the hat, I guess, gave me a choice. I kept repeated 'Not Slytherin' because some boy in my class was a real git to Ron and me. Ron also told me that there hasn't been a good Slytherin yet. It just seems like something I wouldn't want._

Snape's eyes narrowed on the second to last sentence. Leave it to Ronald Weasley to corrupt the poor boy into believing that stupid thing. There were numerous good Slytherins. After all, only a minority of Slytherins wished Harry and others ill. It wasn't as if all Slytherins joined the Death Eaters upon graduation. Snape shook his head, though. He couldn't do anything about that now.

_November 9__th__:_

_SNAPE TRIED TO KILL ME!_

To say that short phrase caught Snape's attention was an understatement. It was the only entry on that day, but Snape knew precisely what Harry was referring to, and yet again, the boy showed his Gryffindor colors. Snape hadn't been trying to kill him. He had been trying to _save_ him. Could the idiot boy tell the difference, though? Of course, he couldn't. That wasn't nearly as much fun as writing in his journal that foolish claim.

_December 25__th__:_

_I saw my parents…at least I think they're my parents. I honestly don't know if they are or not because no one has shown me pictures of them. I was trying to hide from Mrs. Norris and Filch when I ran across a mirror that reflected them to me. I nearly died when their reflections showed up in the mirror. They smiled and looked happy, but would people who were dead really smile about being dead, though? I had thought they'd be sad because we weren't together. Maybe my parents didn't want me…no…now that's stupid. My parents loved me…because that's what a parent is supposed to do, isn't it, to love his or her child unconditionally?_

Snape sighed heavily before flipping towards the later entries of the book. He truly didn't want to stroll down memory lane. On the last five pages of entries, he caught drawings that made him stop. He could just make out who everyone was in the pictures. As he continued to flip, he noticed that he was a recurrent character in the drawings. The picture of Harry and him made him stop and stare.

Harry and he were standing side by side with their wands drawn towards a large menacing black blob, who Snape guessed was the Dark Lord. There was no Dumbledore drawing into the picture. There were no other Order members. It was just Harry and him fighting side by side against the Dark Lord.

Again, Snape turned the page. More drawings covered the pages, but he ignored them for the most part. He skipped until the very last entry. He skimmed the first few lines before deciding to read it.

_She's pregnant! Professor Sinistra's pregnant with Snape's kid. I don't know why I'm so happy about it, but I am. Granted, I'm only his ward, but it won't be long now. Soon I'll have a family, a real nice one that loves me. I honestly don't want to replace my parents, but I think they'd want me to be happy, and I would be with Snape. Sure, the man is strict, but he only is that way because he doesn't want me to get hurt. I do unfortunately have a tendency to hurt myself accidently. I'd have a mum, dad, and possibly a baby brother, but I'm not going to be fussy. All I've ever wanted is a family, and who would have guessed I'd be getting one from Snape? Somewhere out there is somewhere right here._

"You place too much faith in me, Harry," Snape said aloud. He then set the book on top of the stand next to his chair. His dark eyes stared into the raging fire, allowing the chaotic fire to soothe him. 'Mum,' 'dad,' and 'baby' kept repeating in his head. After awhile, the words calmed his troubled spirit.

Harry, unfortunately, was right. Snape would do the right thing. He would be a part of his child's life because he had played a part in its creation, just as Aurora stated. If he were truly being honest, he'd admit that the idea of impending fatherhood was frightening. He guessed motherhood was frightening for Aurora also, though. He didn't have the slightest clue in how to be a father. His own father wasn't a role model, and the only other father figures in his life manipulated Snape into doing things for them.

With Dumbledore, Snape was to protect Harry at all costs and do whatever the headmaster wished of him. While Snape didn't bear a mark of servitude as he did for Voldemort, it certainly felt sometimes like Dumbledore had marked him just the same. For Voldemort, Snape was to kill whomever Voldemort wished. In their own rights, each wizard had their own sinister plots and used Snape in whatever capacity they wished. However, between Dumbledore and Voldemort, Snape would always choose to serve Dumbledore loyally because at least he didn't have to stand by and watch innocent children slaughtered. Snape sighed heavily again. He'd do the right thing even if he didn't know how. It wasn't as if he didn't have feelings for Aurora even and wouldn't learn to feel affection towards his own child. He knew he would…and that was what scared him. Throughout his childhood and Death Eater days, he had learned that families proved to be the downfall of all. If he allowed himself to feel for Aurora and his child, then he'd show everyone his weakness. Could he show that weakness now? Could he risk it all just to be like everyone else?

With Harry, Snape knew the Gryffindor didn't count on him all that much. Harry only needed Snape to be there. The young man wasn't looking for a shoulder to cry on necessarily. He just wanted someone who would listen, and Snape could do that. Neither one needed to express their feelings because both of them came from horrific backgrounds. While Snape knew Harry would crave the attention at some point, he also knew he could at least relate better with the boy than anyone else.

However, Aurora and his unborn child would be different. They both would crave his attention and need him to show affection. Could he honestly do that, though? He wasn't sure if he could. When he and Harry's mother were friends Snape's first through fifth years, he showed his feelings and affection towards her. Look where that got him, though. A broken heart and an Unbreakable Vow later, he became a broken and bitter man.

Would Aurora even tolerate his sarcastic side? Would he end up hurting her and going down the same path as he did with Lily? Would there come a point when he said something so hurtful that she tossed him aside as if he were nothing? Otherwise, would she always be there and remain understanding as she had done thus far? Would she be happy knowing that he could never truly allow himself to show his affection towards her and their child? All these questions flooded his mind, and not a single answer appeared. The numerous unanswered questions were maddening.

Snape glanced towards the thin black book. The lines "Soon I'll have a family, a real nice one that loves me. I honestly don't want to replace my parents, but I think they'd want me to be happy, and I would be with Snape" echoed in his mind. Harry practically begged for a family in his journal. He wanted a family for all the right reasons, which was a gratifying thought. Aurora needed him to choose either her or a life of solitude. Without saying it, he knew she would be devastated if he chose the latter instead of former. Throwing his arms up in exasperation, he decided to go talk to the witch. No good would come out of him brooding and contemplating riddles in the dark. Aurora and he needed to talk.


	8. Easier to Run

**Easier to Run**

As soon as he saw Snape turn back, Harry darted as fast as he could. He was going to do everything in his power to escape. He couldn't let Snape see him, not after his emotions got the better of him. He knew that Snape recognized him, but Harry didn't really care in the spur of the moment. The only thing that mattered to the young Gryffindor was making sure Snape didn't see the tears in Harry's eyes. Harry could only guess how Snape would react to that sight.

In his mad dash to escape, Harry's black journal clattered to the ground long forgotten as its owner fled. He had realized his journal was missing after he was certain Snape wasn't following. Almost immediately after this realization, Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. It just wasn't his day. He could only imagine the various glares he'd receive from Snape later that evening.

Harry sighed heavily before leaning against the wall on the fifth floor. He hung his head as his spirits fell. He couldn't help it. Thanks to Dudley and the rest of the Dursleys, deeply engrained into his psyche was the instinct of running. In Harry's mind, he had learned at an early age how easy it was just to run away. This approach never worked with his Uncle Vernon, but it always worked with Dudley because his plump dimwitted cousin would always forget why he was chasing Harry in the first place.

Again, Harry sighed. He knew the second he saw Snape again that he'd have to explain himself. How can a person tell another the reason he runs is that he found it is just easier to run? Snape would definitely not understand Harry's reasoning. While Harry knew about Snape's own turbulent childhood and could probably relate better with him than most, he also knew that the older wizard wasn't very skilled in controlling his emotions (especially anger) in terms of dealing out Harry's punishment.

_Maybe he won't notice the drawings_, Harry thought. He then nodded. _Yeah, I bet he won't even notice. He has better things to do than to read my journal. There's probably a rule against it too. I have no reason to worry. He won't read it._ Harry then drew in a deep breath. He was now much calmer than before he fled. _However, I should probably fess up to him before I do get into trouble._ Harry then headed back down to the dungeons. With time, the instinct of fleeing would dwindle and Harry knew it. He'd take his punishment like a man and pray to Merlin himself that he didn't end up being a new ingredient.

However, when Harry arrived in the dungeons a few moments later and in front of Snape's quarters, he found that the wizard wasn't home. This quaint fact sent Harry into a little panic attack. He whirled around and gulped. _What if Snape took the book to Dumbledore,_ he thought. _Oh, god, I am so dead. He's going to kill me now. I don't have a chance. The students are going to be using the new Potter potion. He's going to kill me. Wait…wait…no, you're just overreacting. Snape isn't going to kill you, Harry. He's going to MURDER you!_

Harry then drew in a deep breath in efforts to calm himself. It didn't help, though. In fact, it only made things worse because Harry then couldn't breathe. _I'm dead. I am so dead. He's going to kill me. He'll probably curse me. I don't have a chance. He's going to murder me and feed my body to the squid to get rid of the evidence. All this time I thought Voldemort would be the one to kill me, but it was Snape. It was always Snape._

Harry clearly could imagine his murder. Snape would dramatically sweep into the room with his black robes billowing hypnotically around him. The professor's dark eyes would glisten murderously in the little light that was in the room. He'd whip out his long ebony wand and stare at Harry.

"Any last words?" that Snape would drawl as he smirked evilly.

"Please…please, Snape, don't kill me," Harry would beg and plead. He was too young to die. Granted, nobody really needed him anymore. Voldemort was long gone, but that didn't mean Harry was necessarily expendable yet. He had things he wanted to do before Death knocked on his door. For example, Harry wanted to do that famous Quidditch move on his broom. Granted, it had later killed the Seeker who had performed the move, but Harry didn't really care. Harry also wanted to make love to a girl. He didn't care who it was, just that it was a girl. He wanted to feel what it felt like to have someone love him. He wanted to go with Ron and the rest of the boys to a place of ill repute and raise a little hell. He wanted to…to do something other than die. He couldn't die yet. He hadn't done any of that.

"Please, Snape, please don't kill me!" Harry yelled for real. Within seconds, he felt hands latch onto his shoulders before shaking him roughly. Harry's teeth rattled from being shook so hard.

"Potter," Snape, his Snape, his very real and live angry Snape, growled. "Control yourself."


	9. Sweet Surrender

**A/N: **Song is by Sarah Mclachlan. Enjoy.

**Sweet Surrender**

Snape was not in a good mood. He had arrived at Sinistra's quarters and expected her to allow him to enter her rooms so they could talk. However, the witch didn't even answer her door. In a way, he guessed he could understand her behavior. He had acted like a git with her earlier. That didn't mean, though, he liked her ignoring him. They needed to talk about their situation.

Growling after five minutes of failing to hear anything from the witch hiding in her tower, Snape whirled around and angrily stormed back towards his dungeons. If she were going to be this foolish, then he'd make her wait. It was no skin off his back.

Minutes later, when Snape turned the corner in the dungeons, he immediately became firmly rooted in the ground. Potter was muttering wildly to himself something that Snape couldn't quite catch yet. He shook off his anger quickly and walked towards the young man.

"Please, Snape, please don't kill me!" Harry suddenly yelled, which threw Snape. He hadn't thought he looked that murderous. His dark eyes then narrowed on the young Gryffindor. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to notice that the boy was suffering from a panic attack. Snape sighed loudly and grabbed the boy's shoulder before shaking him roughly to wake him out of it.

"Potter," Snape growled. "Control yourself!" This entire night's events were ridiculous. Snape had had enough of everything. He couldn't believe that Sinistra wouldn't answer her door and now he had to deal with Potter freaking out. He wouldn't delude himself into thinking that the panic attack probably wasn't because of his murderous look on his face that the boy probably saw. However, Potter should have known by now that Snape's punishments were either grounding or detention. The way the boy was carrying on so made it appear like Harry expecting a beating from him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Snape sighed grumpily and yanked Harry towards him. His strong arms wrapped around the young man as he embraced the ridiculous child. He felt Harry still instantly, which made him sigh again. The boy no doubt would be embarrassed to know that he was hugging the greasy bat of the dungeons. However, Snape didn't care. If it quieted the boy down, then he'd keep hugging him.

"Hush, Potter," Snape replied in a worn-out voice. "You're fine. I am not angry with you."

"You're not?" Harry whispered.

"For what reason would I be mad, Potter? Because you drew some silly pictures of us fighting the Dark Lord?" responded Snape rhetorically. "Dear Merlin, Potter, I would have thought you'd know me better by now." He then sighed softly. "I care not what you put in that journal of yours. It is private. Now, while I will admit that I read several of the entries, nothing in there is worthy of you to feel the need for me to punish you over. They are just ramblings from an adolescent who craves a family."

Snape then felt Harry try to step back from their embrace. He quickly released the young man and brushed off his dark robes. The young man appeared to be much calmer now.

"You read my journal?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Potter, I read your journal." Snape then glanced towards Salazar, and the Founder only raised an eyebrow before opening the portrait. Snape quietly walked into his rooms and felt relieved slightly that Harry followed without a word. He walked over to the mantle on his fireplace and quietly poured himself a drink. He needed one after tonight. As soon as the whiskey burned down his esophagus, he turned back towards Harry. "I apologize for doing so, but lately you have been rather quiet with me." Snape then summoned the black journal from the table next to his chair. He silently walked over to Harry and handed it to the young man wordlessly.

"How much did you read?"

"A few entries, the last particularly," Snape responded calmly. He then sighed. "You place too much faith in me, Harry. I am usually a grouch or a cold unfeeling person. In other words, emotions do not come naturally to me anymore. Placing your faith in me for you to have that family you so desperately want, well, it is as if you are risking everything on one endeavor. You have a family with the Weasleys and even Black has expressed interest for you to remain with him."

"But I'd have to share in the Weasleys," Harry countered. "I wouldn't have to with you."

"You would still have to share with, as you put it, your baby brother."

"It wouldn't be as bad, though," Harry argued. "And I'd be a big brother to him."

"You'd assume that role?"

"Yeah, of course, like I said in here, I always wanted a family, Snape. A little brother would be cool." Harry then grinned as he sat down on the couch. "Are you thinking about it then? You know, about you and Professor Sinistra?"

"I have," Snape responded. "However, I am still rather unsure if I would wish to continue our relationship. In fact, I just returned from trying to speak with her about it." At the sight of Harry's eyes narrowing, Snape sighed. "I had asked her not to become pregnant as part of our bargain."

"Because you didn't want to be a dad?" asked Harry.

"You must understand that I have seen what occurs with families when certain…wizards wish to harm them. Families become a person's downfall."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like you don't like Professor Sinistra. You two are also awesome at magic. I remember both of your duels."

"Forgive me, but your parents were also rather proficient at dueling, Harry."

"Voldemort's dead, though."

"His followers are still alive, though, Harry."

"I know it's rather personal, but do you love her?"

"I love your mother," Snape responded.

"But do you love Professor Sinistra, though?"

"I admit that there is an attraction there, but—"

"No, Snape, no buts." Harry then drew in a deep breath. "You slept with her."

"I fail to see the point of my discussing it with a fifteen-year-old boy."

"I'm almost sixteen, Snape," Harry retorted. "But all that doesn't matter, though. You slept with her, and I'm guessing that she was the lady you went to in order to forget your meetings. Of all the witches, you chose her, Snape. Why?"

"I suppose it was because she was the best fit. She was a fellow Slytherin, a schoolmate of mine, and I knew of her feelings for me. She also was a rather private individual like me."

"So then you used her," Harry stated.

"I did no such thing," Snape growled. His anger quickly dissipated into confusion when Harry laughed and nodded at him as if he were happy about something. "What is it, Potter?"

"You just got angry with me for saying that, so you care deeply about her, Snape. It isn't just a slight attraction. There's more to it than that." Harry then folded his arms. "Have you given any thought to having children of your own someday?"

"I thought about it when I was friends with Lily, but it wasn't appealing after our parting."

"Okay, then what are your thoughts about Professor Sinistra carrying your child? Are you angry or just disappointed that she didn't listen to you?"

Snape sighed and glanced at Harry. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the boy. He guessed he could understand it…partly. The boy felt like they could share anything with one another now. He thought on Harry's question.

"I suppose I would say that I am both. I am disappointed with her for not heeding my explicit instructions. However, I am also disappointed and angry with myself for becoming involved with a witch that I knew had feelings for me."

"Then you think she did it on purpose to force you to be with her?"

"No. She would not do such a thing." Snape sighed. He could see what Harry was doing, and the boy unfortunately was doing a very good job at spinning his words just the right way.

"Your child then was a mistake," Harry said.

"No," Snape vehemently replied. He then narrowed his eyes at his word. Why had he said that?

"You're not angry then about her being pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I…I am not," Snape said puzzled. "I am not angry about that." He had thought he was.

"Do you love her?"

"Perhaps," Snape responded quietly.

"And your child?" asked Harry. "Do you love the idea of having a child?"

"The idea is not…unappealing as it first was."

"So…"

"While I do not love the idea that I am to be a father, I am not unhappy about it either."

Silence then settled into the room. Snape glanced towards the fireplace. He felt like he was baring his soul to Harry. He didn't know why he was being so open with him. He knew in his heart that he'd always love Lily. However, if he were honest, he would admit that he did enjoy his nights with Aurora. He frowned at that realization. He still needed to be sure if he was doing the right thing for the both of them. He needed to know the answers to his questions. Harry was doing beautifully with trying to manipulate him, and Snape had to admit the boy was rather convincing. He was worthy of Slytherin.

Snape then thought back to his numerous nights with Aurora. Did he truly enjoy their time together because of his release or was it because of the witch? Their last time together he had went to her because of Harry. Rather a disturbing reason, but he wasn't sure if that was the true reason. He had first used their agreement for times after his meetings in order to forget. Their times soon became more frequent and expanded to nights where he didn't have meetings. In fact, once he went to Aurora every day for a week. Had it been love that drove him into her arms?

Snape then turned and glanced at Harry. He scoffed as his imagination took over. He could see a smiling Harry holding a small infant in his arms. The boy would be happy. In the kitchen, Snape could see Aurora reading from one of her heavy Astronomy tomes. Her dark frizzy hair would be in her face, making her brush it back with a mild look of annoyance. He freely would admit that he did love to watch her work. She always invested so much of herself in her stars, and her face always lit up when she'd find something new about her subject. Snape drew in a deep breath and watched Harry and Aurora fade as he pushed back his imagination. However, another one quickly took over.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" a high-spirited child's voice echoed around the room. "Please, Daddy, can you read me a story? I promise to be good."

Snape's eyes narrowed on the small child sitting on the couch staring at him. He knew he was imagining the small child since he knew Harry was actually there, but he smiled softly anyway. Maybe he, like Harry, had always wanted a family of his own, too.


	10. Chances

**A/N: **Song is by Five for Fighting.

**Chances**

Soft knocking at her door brought her out of her dream. She groaned loudly, hoping whoever it was would just leave her alone. She casted Tempus and sighed. It was two-thirty in the morning. More knocking echoed its way up to her bedroom. She groaned again before rolling over and getting up out of her warm bed.

Thinking it was only Septima checking on her, Aurora didn't bother to put robes over her black nightgown. While she truly did love Septima for checking on her every night, she hated the witch for interrupting her dreamtime with her Severus. She briskly walked down her spiral staircase and headed towards her door.

"Perhaps you should cover up, Miss Sinistra," Salazar Slytherin said from his portrait that hung in her sitting room. However, she ignored his advice, which caused him to shake his head.

A few seconds later, Aurora threw open her door and instantly gasped. That was most definitely NOT Septima. Her dark eyes caught the familiar dark chocolate eyes staring at her with amusement.

"Not a word, Severus," she growled before turning around and walking back into her rooms. She could hear him close the door behind him as he followed her in. She quickly snatched a pair of robes that hung on the back of her couch and put them on before turning back around. She stared at him for a few moments, wondering why he'd be there. However, he remained silent, which slightly got on her nerves. "Why are you here?"

"I believe you know why I'm here, Aurora," he replied silkily.

"Well, I believe you know that I'm out of commission for the next—oh, eight or so months," she snapped. She noticed him wince at her remark. "What? You thought our little problem would just magically disappear or something?" she growled.

"I thought no such thing."

"Yeah right, feed that garbage to someone who doesn't know you," she retorted before wrapping her arms protectively around her midsection. She didn't really know why she did it, but she just felt safer afterwards.

"As you wish," he responded softly. "However, I have several questions for you."

"And they couldn't wait until a decent hour, Severus?"

"I apologize. However, I had thought you'd still be up at this hour."

"Just because I finish teaching at two thirty every morning when school is in session does not mean that I always stick to that schedule, Severus," she growled. "I do have a life unlike some people."

"We always did feel the need to hurl insults at one another, didn't we, Sinistra? It was either that or we'd resort to hexing."

His voice sounded different, which made her blanch. Perhaps she was being a bit insensitive with him. Then again, the man did impregnate her and think it was her fault. Her anger quickly returned, but it didn't last long. If this were symptoms of the hormones already kicking in, she'd kill him.

"What's your point, Severus?" she grounded out with only half the fury in her voice.

"I do not mean this as an insult, but you are sure you are pregnant?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way. If I get extremely fat in the next few months, I think it's a sure bet." She then huffed and glanced towards the Founder staring out at her from his portrait. She could see the amusement in Salazar's face, which only ticked her off more.

"I see, and what options are you planning to take?"

"Options?" she asked turning back to Severus.

"Yes, are you planning on keeping the child?"

"Of course I am," she snapped. "Just because its father's a bastard doesn't mean I'd get rid of it."

"I am trying to have a reasonable conversation with you, Aurora."

"At two thirty in the goddamn morning," she yelled. "I was having a rather good dream too!"

"With your oh so charming version of me?" he replied with a smirk.

"What? No! You're extremely arrogant if you think I dream of you," Aurora said with a hint of panic edged into her voice. _How in the world did he know about that? I never told him about it. "_That goddamn man and his Legilimency. Some things are private! But does he care about anyone's privacy? Hell no! I'm carrying his child, and he invades my mind as if I'm nothing."

"There is no need to scream at me, Aurora," he responded calmly with a soft smile. "I assure you that I did not need my Legilimency to know about you or your little fantasy. And you are incorrect about your assumption that I believe you to be nothing. As you stated, you are the mother of my child. By definition, that elevates your status, Aurora."

"Oh, really?" she drawled. "What am I now? Evil concubine or—" His lips suddenly covered hers, effectively quieting her. It took her a few moments to realize what they were doing. Her mind had shut completely down. Her heart beat wildly as her senses exploded. He then pulled back from her and glanced down at her. "What…what was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I believe some might say that was a kiss, Aurora," he drawled with a wide smirk. His seriousness then returned as he sighed. "You are certain that you took all precautions every time we were together?" She nodded curtly, not trusting her ability to speak. "For what it is worth, Aurora, I do not believe that you did this on purpose to make me remain with you."

"Oh, well, that's relieving," she said sarcastically. "And here I thought you actually did believe it. Foolish me," she sardonically growled.

"You are a Slytherin, Sinistra. Slytherin women have used this same tactic before in order to get their way. However, you are not as vindictive as they are. You are much lovelier than that." He then hesitated briefly before grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. "If you are willing, then I will be here to help you raise our child."

"What…um…what brought on the sudden change?"

"I spoke with Harry earlier this evening, and during the course of our conversation, he showed his true Slytherin colors." She narrowed her eyes on him. "He slyly got me to admit my feelings concerning us." She opened her mouth, but he spoke and cut her off. "Aurora, when we began our agreement, I went to you after particularly difficult meetings. You asked no questions when I'd show up at your door. You only permitted me entrance. It did not take long for me to understand that the reason you did this was that you had fallen for me. If I had any decency, I should have ended it then so that you wouldn't be hurt. However, I didn't, and I still to this day am unsure of why I didn't." He then sighed. "I am not sure if you remember but there was a week where I went to you every day. You never asked a single question that week. I had thought you would." He smirked to himself before glancing at her. "If I were honest with myself, I would state that I am content with you being the mother of my child."

"You're content?" she repeated.

"Yes, you're a pureblood and from a respectable family," he deadpanned.

"You're content because I'm a pureblood?" she growled. When she caught the slight quiver in his lips, she narrowed her eyes. "You sarcastic bastard," she said outraged. "I cannot believe you!" She then huffed angrily before sighing. "All right, why are you content with me carrying your child?"

"Because I know that our child will be loved. You have a very nurturing side, and it is my understanding thus far that you will make an excellent mother." He then gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. "And perhaps I will admit that I…enjoyed our times together."

"Okay, um, that's new."

"You must understand, though. I am a thoroughly morose individual. I do not show emotions outwardly unless it is anger. However, I am attempting to correct that habit of mine." She nodded slowly and stared at him in a similar manner that Longbottom usually did. "Aurora, I have not lost my mind."

"Uh huh," she replied still staring at him.

"Harry wished me to ask you if it would be acceptable if he could consider himself our child's big brother. He believes this idea to be—I believe his exact words were—cool. Is this agreeable to you?"

"He…what?" she asked scrunching her face up.

"He wishes to become our child's brother." At the sight of her confusion, he explained further. "I am under the impression it is because he wishes for a family of his own. I have told him I'd discuss it with you. Well, is this acceptable?" She nodded slowly. "Excellent, well, as I know that it is early in the pregnancy, I, however, would like it if tomorrow we went together to Madam Pomfrey for her to examine our child properly. Do you agree?" Again, she nodded. "Then I shall leave you to your dreams. Sleep well, Aurora." With that, he whirled around and silently left.

"What the hell?" Aurora exclaimed glancing at Salazar. "Oh, Merlin, I must be dreaming."


	11. Get This Party StartedSweet Dreams

**A/N: **Song is by Pink. Yes, I know that Harry is a bit hyper in this chapter, but he's rather close to having a family. So who can blame the poor kid? Enjoy. :)

**Get This Party Started/Sweet Dreams**

"Well, what did she say? Did she say yes? I bet she said yes," Harry said excitedly as Snape slowly walked into his quarters. "Come on, Snape. What did she say?"

"She said yes," answered Snape feeling a migraine coming on from his young guest's hyperactivity. He glanced towards Harry and sighed. Why was the boy so bloody happy? It was three in the morning. He should have still been asleep by all accounts.

"Well, what else happened? What did you say? What did she say?"

"Why do you care?" replied Snape.

"Because, well, I'm a part of your family now, aren't I?" Harry answered staring at him.

"Yes, yes you are, Harry. I apologize," Snape said with a sigh. "You do realize you are acting like a crazed Hufflepuff right now."

"So…we've all got a bit of that in us, even you do," Harry said with a grin. Snape only rolled his eyes. "Come on, Snape. What happened? How did you leave it? On the telly, the characters always—"

"Unlike that ridiculous farce, this is real life, Potter. I only informed her that I would help her raise our child if she was agreeable to it."

"And was she?"

"I believe so," Snape replied. "I did also tell her that I discussed my feelings concerning her with you, but there was not much of a reaction."

"Well, did you tell her that you love her?"

"No. I did, however, mention that I enjoyed our times together."

"In other words, you told her that she's good in bed," Harry glumly said before shaking his head.

"I did no such thing." Snape then threw up his hands in frustration. "Why am I even talking about this with you?" He glared at the young Gryffindor before growling. "It's those damn green eyes of yours. They'll be my downfall yet."

"Well, what did you mean by that you enjoyed your time together if not that then?"

"It is my way of expressing my affections towards her," Snape growled back.

"Then it's a horrible way of going about saying it."

"Keep pushing your luck, Potter, and you'll be scrubbing cauldrons all year without a brush," Snape warned. The boy was pushing every one of his buttons, which probably was because Snape was dead tired now from his discussion with Aurora.

"Fine, but at least hear me out, Snape. Professor Sinistra is an astronomer, which means that she is a total romantic at heart. There's no way saying 'I enjoyed our time together' will have expressed anything you feel. Granted, I'm just a fourteen year old, but from what I've noticed about girls, they want someone to woo them. They want all that gushy romantic stuff to know you love them. Words help, but actions are what get you the girl. Since you seem to have trouble expressing yourself, maybe you should do something romantic for her. She is after all the mother of your child."

"Then what do you suggest, Harry? That I whisk her away to the North Pole and dine her under the Aurora Borealis?" Snape sarcastically stated.

"Well, that's not actually a bad idea. She'll probably find that very romantic," Harry replied. "I was just going to say get her flowers and chocolate. Either way, girls love to feel like they're special."

"Why, oh why, am I getting advice from you?" Snape groaned loudly. He then sighed and glanced at Harry. "Do not take this the wrong way, Potter, but this is the equivalent of me asking Longbottom how to brew Wolfsbane."

"Hey, it's not going to be a disaster, and I'm only giving you ideas. You were the one who said you enjoyed your time with her. Don't you want to enjoy more time with her?"

"Cunning, ambitious, determination, it is a wonder how you are not in my House, Potter," Snape drawled folding his arms across his chest.

"Could be that I have zero self-preservation and I'm not a pureblood," Harry offered smiling.

"Nor am I a pureblood, Mr. Potter, which you know," Snape retorted with another sigh. "As much as I appreciate your cunningness, I will have to decline your offer."

"Well, isn't there like a potion or something you could take?"

"For what purpose would I need a potion, Potter?" asked Snape.

"Your entire problem rests on you not knowing how to express your emotions to Professor Sinistra. So isn't there like a potion or something that could help you?"

"There is no potion that I am aware of, but I fail to see why I would need this potion anyway."

"And Hermione calls me thick," Harry grumbled. He then stopped and stared right at Snape. "You love her. I mean, sure, you love my mum too, but you love Professor Sinistra." Harry then drew in a deep breath. "Do you remember that time where you two went to the kitchen late at night at Grimmauld Place?" Snape didn't respond. "Well, I had just woken up so I decided to go get myself a midnight snack. Both of you came downstairs so I hid. You kept apologizing to her about something. I didn't necessarily catch what, but then you kept insulting each other. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop grinning as I listened to you two. It sounded like something Ron and Hermione would say."

"Oh, how lovely, you're comparing me to Weasley," Snape drawled.

"Well, it's just that everyone knows that they're severely in denial. I mean, I won't be stupid and say that I don't feel a bit jealous about it, but you two just reminded me of them that night." Harry then drew in another deep breath. "I know you'll probably kill me for this, but I'd think Mum would want you to be happy. And I think you are with Professor Sinistra."

"Harry, you must understand."

"No, Snape, you understand!" Harry exclaimed. He didn't really know where his sudden burst of courage came from, but he'd go with it for now. He needed Snape to hear him. "You loved my mum, and you've shown your extreme loyalty and devotion to her for years. I won't even begin to try to understand it, but I think the reason why you won't allow yourself to be with Professor Sinistra is that you think you're dishonoring my mum. You aren't, though. I mean, if you are, then so am I for thinking that you're my," Harry said before shrugging, "You know." Harry felt Snape's eyes narrow on him. "Please don't make me say it," he said in a small voice. "If I say it, then you'll know."

"I am honored that you would think that of me like that, Harry," Snape responded before gently resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I take it this sudden outburst is your way of explaining your emotions to me?" he said amusedly. When Harry nodded, he sighed. "How about I make a bargain with you? If you find such a potion, then I will brew it and drink it." Harry's deep green eyes glanced up with him with pure astonishment. "You are rather convincing every now and then. Perhaps Miss Granger is finally rubbing off on you."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will be proud of you for trying," Snape responded calmly.

"What do you think the odds are of me trying to find it?"

"Truthfully, I haven't a clue."

"But if I do find it, then you'll tell Professor Sinistra what you feel for her?"

"I believe that is the desired result of my taking this potion in the first place," Snape replied.

"What do you…um…what are the odds of you marrying her?"

Snape snorted softly before glancing at Harry with amusement in his eyes. Sometimes Harry was a bit too open with him. Had it not been for what they went through together then Snape would have likely felt angered by Harry's question. However, they had been through a lot together. They had defeated Voldemort together and had shared their deepest secrets with one another.

"The odds of her saying yes or the odds of my asking?" asked Snape.

"Either," Harry responded.

"Well, the odds of my asking would depend if that potion existed. If it did, then it is likely I would be helpless to my emotions and would foolishly ask her. If it doesn't exist, then I would perhaps think of asking, but I never would. In response to her saying yes, I do not believe the odds are in my favor." Snape then scoffed. "Perhaps once they were, but not anymore."

"It doesn't really hurt to ask, though, does it?"

"Rejection always hurts, Potter," Snape drawled. "After all, did Mr. Weasley not become slightly depressed after asking Miss Granger to the Yule Ball last year only to learn she was going with Mr. Krum?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Did it hurt last year to see Professor Sinistra dancing with Professor Moody?"

"It did not." Snape then sighed. "She was under no obligation to do otherwise, Harry."

"But now do you think it would hurt?"

"Perhaps," Snape replied softly. "However, I would respect her decision."

"Even though she's carrying your child?" asked Harry.

"Of course," Snape answered. He then sighed. "I have learned throughout my life that if two people create a child together, it does not necessarily mean that those two people should be together." He drew in a deep breath. "My mother was in a similar situation to my own with my conception. My mother remained in that relationship until her death. She was unhappy throughout the entire time I knew her because of him and his abuse."

"But you aren't like him, though. You wouldn't hurt Professor Sinistra," Harry quickly replied.

"Do you remember that mark to her face towards the end of our time at Grimmauld?" Harry nodded slowly. "She had been trying to inform me that there was an Order meeting. However, you had drunk my Fairy Ice, and I knew that I could not leave your side because of the effects it would have on your nightmares." Snape then shook his head. "I regret that I lost my temper with her."

"You hit her?"

"Not physically, but a bit of my uncontrolled magic struck her and slammed her against the door. I was too absorbed in trying to ease your suffering that I had not realized it until the morning when I saw her. She has forgiven me somehow, but those events tend to stick with you. I would not force myself upon her, which is why I am allowing her to make the moves thus far."

"But if I find the potion, then you'll be making a move."

"You are correct," Snape responded with a sigh. "However, I doubt I would hurt her again." At the sight of Harry's confusion, Snape smirked. "When you have children of your own, Potter, you will learn that there is a certain primitive instinct in man that urges him to want to protect the woman carrying his offspring."

"And you feel this now?"

"I do, but it is an instinct that even my Occlumency cannot block."

"So…what are you hoping for then, Snape? A girl or a boy?" asked Harry with a smile.

"I only wish for a healthy child." He instantly noticed Harry's grin widen. "What?"

"See…that's what you need to tell Professor Sinistra. It shows you're sensitive. I mean, according to Witch Weekly, witches like tall, dark, and handsome wizards. You've got two out of three of those," Harry said with a smirk.

"Keep it up, Potter. I can just hear those frogs croaking now." When Harry paled and the laugh died on his tongue, Snape smirked. "Now, unless you have anything more constructive to say, I am off to bed. I have a meeting in the morning with the headmaster, and I would rather not look like I just woke up. Good night, Potter," he said turning to head towards his bedroom.

"Snape, wait, um…are there any books in here about Potions?"

Snape turned around and glanced at the young Gryffindor. He drew in a deep breath deciding he wasn't going to ask why Harry wanted to know that particular information at (now) three-thirty in the morning. After a few moments, he took Harry's inquiry as just useful information to use tomorrow after they both had a good night's rest. That thought right there only gave further proof how tired he was. He glanced towards his large bookshelves that lined the wall on his right.

"Stick to the first four bookshelves closest to our rooms. The last bookshelf contains books I'd rather not have you see."

"Dark Arts books?" asked Harry with a knowing grin.

"Yes, and if you touch them, I will disembowel you, Potter," Snape growled. The last thing he needed this year was Harry trying out some of his own spells on Malfoy. He drew in a calming breath as he saw Harry's smile drop and the nod of understanding from the Gryffindor. At least he hadn't lost his touch with Harry yet.

"Night, Snape," Harry quietly said.

Snape curtly nodded before whirling back around and heading towards his bedroom. He knew it wouldn't be long before Harry went to his own bedroom. Snape's door quietly closed behind him. He walked towards the mahogany bed with emerald bedding and sighed. Deciding it would take too long to change into his bedclothes, he fell onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Eternity

**A/N: **Song is by Big 'N' Rich. Personally, I think this is my best chapter ever. Enjoy. :)

**Eternity**

Warmth flooded him as he became aware of his dream. The room was dark, and he knew it was his bedroom. However, something was different. He couldn't quite place yet until he felt the weight on his chest. Someone's head was lying on him. Slowly, he noticed that his arm held the person in a protective and loving embrace. He tried to ascertain through the heavy darkness the person he was holding, but he couldn't see any distinguishing characteristic other than it was a woman. He ran his fingers through the woman's hair expecting it to be curly and wild like Aurora's, but instead he felt like he was touching silk by how smooth the hair was. In response to his caresses, the woman nuzzled into him more. He could smell the familiar scent of raspberries then that he knew was from Aurora's shampoo. He opened his mouth, but she spoke first.

"Good morning, Severus," Aurora said lovingly before gently kissing him. She laughed softly against his lips a few seconds later. "I should have known you'd be awake," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Severus, you know why," she replied with a faint smile. "Now go take your shower while I go wake Harry up. Knowing him, though, he's probably already up. He does seem to take after you now." She then flashed him a smile before pushing him towards their bathroom.

Snape nodded curtly and did as she asked. He did feel like a shower was just what he needed for his sore muscles. He caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped. He looked rather the same as he did nowadays. However, he had a bit more color to his face than usual. His raven hair had more of a healthy shine to it than usual. Slowly, he watched a playful smile etch across his face, but he truly didn't know why he was smiling. He quietly undressed then, casting his thoughts out of his mind.

A few moments later, after Snape turned off the steaming hot shower, he stepped out. He raised a hand up and summoned a towel. It was then that he caught something glittering on one of his fingers on his right hand. He narrowed his dark eyes at the sight of the silver ring on the finger next to his pinkie. He glanced towards the closed door and then back to the ring. He was married to Aurora. He then shook his head. It was just a dream. Granted, it was a dream that for once wasn't full of nightmarish scenarios.

Not hearing any noise from the other side of the door, Snape wrapped the towel around his lower body and quietly crept into his bedroom. Aurora had long since vacated the room, and he could see that the house elves had made the bed, their bed. However, someone had laid clothes out on top of the bed with a note attached. He quickly snatched the note and read it.

_See…I didn't forget, Severus. I do listen to you every now and then. Yours always Aurora_

That frustrating smile made its way to his face again, which made him shake his head. Why was it so easy to show his emotions in this dream? Snape drew in a deep breath and quickly changed into the clothes she had laid out for him. The clothes weren't that much different from what he normally wore. He now wore a black turtleneck with black slacks. He was rather glad she had stuck with his color scheme. As he walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway towards his sitting room, he heard soft whispers, which he quickly learned was Harry and Aurora.

Snape instantly caught the nice clothes they both were wearing. Harry wore black slacks like himself, a white-button down shirt with a black vest over top of it, and a black suit jacket. However, it appeared as if Harry was having trouble with his Gryffindor tie, which Aurora was retying.

"You do realize that my fingers feel like they're on fire touching this monstrosity around your neck?" Aurora said teasingly.

"Mum!" groaned Harry loudly. "You knew I was a Gryffindor when you married Dad."

"Oh, yes, and I should have high-tailed it elsewhere," she said with a smirk. "Honestly, what would my mother think if she found out my stepson was a Gryffindor? Well, all my hopes are on this one now," she said with a laugh as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. She then finished fixing his tie. "There, I think I finally got it. How does it feel, love?"

"Eh, Dad does it better," Harry replied quietly while playing with his tie more.

"You little scamp," she said lightheartedly before carding his messy hair. "I have every right to take your broom from you for a week for that comment, and then how would you beat Slytherin next weekend, Harry? Now quit playing with your tie before I hex you. It's fine."

"Hey, Dad," Harry loudly announced, which made Aurora turn around towards him.

"Harry," Snape replied feeling his throat a bit raw at saying the young man's name.

Snape's dark eyes then took in Aurora. She no longer looked so similar to Bellatrix LeStrange. Her long dark hair that once was frizzy now fell softly on her bare shoulders perfectly straight and silky smooth. She wore a long white frilly dress that swayed gracefully as she walked towards Snape. What he noticed the most was the swollen abdomen. It didn't take him long then to estimate that she was at least five months along, which was four months farther than where she was currently. She, however, was breathtaking to view, though.

"You look very handsome, Severus," Aurora said with that soft smile of hers. "You're not going to get all emotional on me, are you?"

"No," Snape replied hoarsely. Why couldn't he hold back his emotions as he usually did? It was only Aurora and Harry. In the waking world, they held some emotional appeal, but not as much as he felt now. Why was this dream so different?

"It's all right, Severus. I understand," she said caressing his cheek lovingly. She then glanced towards Harry. "Well, Harry love, what do you think? Should we all head over to the greenhouse and see Pomona then?"

"Yeah," replied the young Gryffindor.

"We've dressed up to see Sprout?" Snape asked as soon as he regained control again.

"Of course not, dear, you know where we're going," Aurora replied smiling as she handed Harry his black Gryffindor robes before grabbing the two robes, one of silver and one of emerald. As she held out the emerald robes to Snape, she went on her tippy-toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Blame it on the baby if you must, but you looked like you needed it," she whispered softly as she put her silver robes on. "Well, we're off then, aren't we?"

Aurora then headed for the door with Harry at her side. The young Gryffindor reached the door first, however, and opened it for her, which made Snape snort with a faint smile. They were being rather cute with each other this morning. If this dream were things to come, then perhaps his life wasn't going to be as dour as he had always thought it would be. Snape followed the two silently, wondering where they were all going, but feeling something deep within himself that made him not really care since they were all going to be together for their journey.

It didn't take them long to reach the greenhouses, but Snape instantly felt the chill sweep over him at how eerie everything was. The sun still wasn't up yet, but it was early dawn. The leaves had fallen, so he knew it had to be about October. However, before he could notice anything else, he heard the loud throaty laugh from the head of Hufflepuff as she bustled towards them.

"Oh my, oh my, don't you all look lovely, just lovely," Pomona Sprout said with a grin reaching her eyes. "Oh, yes, come, Harry, dear, and we'll get you all off in a jiffy." The head of Hufflepuff then, however, glanced towards Aurora. "My dear, you look the loveliest of them all, belle of the ball, I'd say," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the pregnant witch. "Just practically glowing you are, and we all know why that is, don't we?" she said with a conspiratorially wink towards Severus. "Oh, yes, well, forgive me, nearly lost myself there. I'll see you both later tonight at the feast?" she asked.

"We'll be there, Pomona. I believe young Harry there would have our hide if we weren't there tonight to see him with Miss Granger." Aurora then laughed softly when Harry rolled her eyes.

"Ah, is there something I should know about?"

"For the last time, Mum, there's nothing going on between me and Hermione! We're just friends," Harry whined.

"Oh of course, Harry, as if your father didn't use that line about me several hundred times."

"Come with me, Mr. Potter, and we'll get you all squared away." Harry and Sprout then disappeared into one of the greenhouses.

"You're being abnormally quiet this morning, Severus. You know that I hate that."

"I'm thinking, Aurora," he replied quietly. His eyes instantly narrowed when Harry came back with nothing in his hands.

"Got them, love?"

"Yeah, they're in my pocket."

"Well, let's go then."

Aurora then slid her hand into Snape's, which made him glance at her. However, he didn't pull back from her. In fact, he knitted their fingers together in a tight embrace. When she lovingly squeezed his hand, he felt a slight bulge in his throat. He felt so…so free with her, and he didn't know why. He watched Harry run in front of them towards the front gates. So they were going to apparate somewhere, but the question was where. As soon as they passed through the anti-Apparition wards, they stopped.

"Grab my hand, Harry, and we'll be off."

Snape watched Harry do as Aurora instructed and closed his eyes instantly when he felt the pull behind his navel. Truthfully, he hated Apparition with a passion, and side along Apparition was ten times worse in his opinion. As soon as they reappeared, he felt himself suck in a deep breath of chilled air. He knew instantly where they were, and he could feel that he now walked on hallowed ground. Within seconds, he felt Aurora squeeze his hand reassuringly, but he knew it wouldn't help him.

"Go on, Harry love," Aurora whispered beckoning the young man to do something.

Snape watched as the young Gryffindor pulled two things out of his inner jacket. As soon as the objects hit the cold air, they enlarged in size, revealing to Snape what they were. He watched as Harry bent down over Lily's grave and effortlessly wiped away the leaves that had collected on it. A bouquet of a dozen or more white lilies then rested on the grave as Harry hung his head to whisper something.

"She would have loved those, don't you agree?" Aurora quietly said not to disturb Harry.

Snape only nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He then watched Harry gently set a photo on James Potter's grave. He noticed immediately that it was of Harry in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. The boy was smiling widely. He could easily tell that the picture was after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. He couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia in the air at the sight. He then watched Harry stand back up and silently walk towards him with a sad soft smile on his lips.

"It's in your left inner pocket, Severus," Aurora whispered glancing at him.

"What is?" She only smiled faintly before wrapping her arms around Harry in a maternally way. Snape sighed, but opened his robes up and reached into the pocket she mentioned. Sure enough, he pulled out a single white lily that had silver and crimson painted on its edging. He didn't bother to say anything to Aurora. Something inside of him broke as he walked towards his love's grave. He bent down and rested a hand on his sweet Lily's grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you both," he whispered harshly swallowing back his emotions. His dark eyes flickered over to his childhood tormentor's grave, but he said nothing. He then stood back up and silently walked back towards Aurora and Harry. He smiled faintly at the sight of Aurora with her arms protectively wrapped around Harry as she rested her chin on top of his head. He couldn't make out what she was whispering in the young man's ear, but he learned it later when Harry wrapped his arms around him.

Snape then watched Aurora slowly saunter towards Lily's grave. He instantly felt the air turn colder at the sight. When he saw her gently lower herself to kneel beside Lily's grave before resting a hand on the cool grave marker, he felt his breath catch in his lungs. So many emotions flooded him at the sight of his future and his past together right there as one. He then heard Aurora's words and swallowed the harsh lump back in his throat.

"Thank you," Aurora whispered.

Perhaps it was the new dawn playing tricks on him with the lighting, but he swore that he saw Lily standing beside Aurora and both witches were smiling. He then inhaled deeply trying to clear his mind. However, his mind cleared perfectly when he heard Aurora suddenly gasp and clutch her abdomen. He and Harry quickly walked towards her, fearing that something had happened to either her or the baby. Aurora, however, only laughed a few seconds later and rubbed her stomach affectionately. She then glanced towards Severus with her dark brown eyes all alight with amazement and wonder.

"What?"

"The baby just kicked," she replied grinning. He scoffed and gently helped her to her feet again.

"Let's get you home and in bed." The three then walked away together. However, he caught Harry hanging back and noticed the young man looking back at the graves. He stopped and turned around, watching Harry cast his Patronus. At the sight of the brilliant stag, Snape drew his ebony wand and casted his own Patronus. Together, Snape's green-eyed doe met Harry's stag in front of the graves before fading. The dream then ended, and Snape woke up feeling more rested than he'd ever felt before.


	13. Into the Night

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for so long, everyone. The song is by Chad Kroeger and Santana. Enjoy. :)

**Into the Night**

While Snape slept the entire night away, which truthfully was the way Harry wanted it, Harry researched in efforts to find that potion. He didn't really know why he felt the need to spend his entire night searching for it, but he did. He had already spent two hours and found nothing in the first bookshelf. Well, scratch that. He did discover that Snape was an even bigger genius at potions than Harry already thought he was. The man had scribbled all sorts of notes in the books. However, none of the books held the recipe that Harry was trying to find.

Harry sighed as he pulled yet another book from the bookshelf. However, unlike the majority of the other books, this heavy leather bound book sent a jolt of cold throughout Harry's body. He winced at the feeling and nearly cried out by how cold it was. He hadn't grabbed the book from the Dark Arts bookshelf so he couldn't understand why the book would be reacting this way to him. He quickly dropped it onto the couch before opening it. However, all of the pages appeared to be blank. He sighed and put the book back carefully in its spot before grabbing another.

Another two hours passed by with no luck still. Harry was on the very last allowed bookshelf with the very last book. His green eyes narrowed on it, and he slowly reached out to pull the book out. However, at the last moment, he stopped. His eyes caught a black book in the Dark Arts section that looked promising. He couldn't really tell why it caught his attention, but he glanced towards Snape's closed bedroom door. He didn't hear any movement so he guessed Snape was still sleeping. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry quickly yanked the black book off the shelf and walked towards the couch.

Obviously, Harry probably wouldn't likely find the potion he was looking for in the Dark Arts bookshelf, but the book had drawn his attention for some reason. He traced the intricate design etched into the cover and stared at it purely mesmerized. The design was a moon with dozens of woven wavy stitches that spiraled towards the middle of the orb, which held a small dark crystal. As he traced the design, the dark stitches slowly started to shimmer with pure silver. The black leather quickly altered its color to emerald. It was Slytherin in origin. A silver inscription burned in a circle around the moon, and Harry quickly recognized the inscription as being Parseltongue. Snakes then depressed into the leather.

"What is this?" Harry asked in disbelief. He glanced back towards Snape's closed door and then to the book. Was Snape a relation to Salazar Slytherin somehow? Harry then drew in a deep breath before picking the book up and walking towards the portrait of the Founder, who strangely enough had been staring at Harry. "Do you know what this book is?"

"Yes," the Founder replied with a sigh. "And I believe I remember Severus specifically telling you not to touch any of his books in that bookshelf, Mr. Potter."

"I know. I know, Salazar. But what is this book?"

"As if I would ever tell you, Mr. Potter," he drawled before glancing towards something in the darkness of his portrait.

"Fine then," Harry huffed. "If you won't tell me, then I'll find out myself."

"No…don't!" But the Founder was too late.

Harry opened the book. Within seconds, the book sucked him inside of it much like what had happened his second year with Tom Riddle's diary. As soon as his surroundings formed, Harry glanced around before gasping. He recognized the room instantly. He was in the Chamber of Secrets, only he knew that it was over a thousand years prior to his current year because the man currently walking towards him was none other than Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Least I don't have to deal with Voldemort this time," Harry muttered quietly. He followed the Founder further into the chamber and suppressed his urge to shudder when he saw the chamber where he rescued Ginny Weasley. However, the chamber wasn't so sinister looking as it had when he had been in it. Tall cabinets lined the entire area with thousands of sparkling potions.

"So this is where you went, Salazar? I had wondered," a soft female voice spoke behind Harry.

"Syrene, how nice of you to drop by," the Founder replied clearly being sarcastic with her. "Let me guess. You need more, and of course you decided that I was surely the only person you could go to."

"You know that's not true, Salazar. I have dozens of wizards under my thumb, but only you can make me what I want." The woman's blond curls bounced gracefully on her bare shoulders as she walked in a long silver dress towards him. "After all, we wouldn't want your wife to know about your activities down here. Do we, Salazar?" The woman then turned towards the Founder with a sly smile on her pale face. "I mean, just what would she say when she learns that her husband knowingly consorted with someone like me? I doubt she'd be as enthused as you were…blood purity and all."

"Blackmailing me, Syrene? That's rich even for you," Salazar responded with a hint of anger. "Your potion's over there on the far shelf. Take it and leave. I will not ask you again."

"Of course, _Headmaster_," she hissed rather softly before grabbing the black potion from where he indicated. "Tell me, Salazar. How are things with you and Godric these days? Is he still giving you a hard time about us?"

"Leave him out of this, Syrene."

"Loyalty to a Gryffindor, and here I thought you were better than that, Slytherin."

"Take your damn potion and leave, Syrene."

"Such anger in your voice," she said with a smirk. "I believe your anger was what got us into this mess in the first place." She then picked up a deep crimson colored liquid and swirled it around in the glass before pulling the stopper out. She inhaled the smell of it before laughing to herself. "So pure, Salazar," she said licking her lips. "You'll fix those dirty bloods yet, won't you, my pet? I wonder what your dear sweet Godric would say if he knew the truth about your—shall we say—true thoughts on blood purity?" She then set the crimson potion back where she got it. "Have you tried it on any of them yet to see if you've truly succeeded in getting all that nasty Muggle out of them?"

"In case you have not noticed, Syrene, I am the current headmaster of this school. I do not make a habit out of—"

"Oh, no, of course not, Salazar," she replied with a soft laugh. "Speak with one of your dirty blood Slytherins. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see if it works."

"I think it's high time you left, Nightwalker," the Founder growled drawing his wand.

"Perhaps, but do remember that I am always here for you, Salazar." The woman then vanished into thin air, which made Harry's jaw drop. It wasn't as if she apparated or anything. She just vanished. However, soon the entire setting did, and Harry found himself on the floor of Snape's rooms gasping.

"What the hell was that?"

"Depends on what you saw I would guess, Mr. Potter," the Founder replied in his portrait. "You are rather lucky that I am not going to inform Severus of your foolish behavior this evening." The Slytherin then angrily shook his head and retreated further into his painting.

"Wait, Salazar, I have a question." Harry winced at the glare. "Did you dislike Muggleborns?"

"I did that to protect them, but as you could see, it was not as if I could inform Gryffindor about my little problem." Salazar then shook his head slowly. "My only issue with students who come from Muggle families is that their magic is considerably weaker than compared to their pureblood counterparts. The only thing I am guilty of is being a power hungry wizard, but I meant no true harm to any of my students. I only wished to protect them from her."

"What about the basilisk you left in the chamber, though? You made it so that only your heir could control it. And according to legend, you—"

"According to whose legend, Mr. Potter?" he replied scoffing harshly. "Oh, yes, I've heard the lies spouted about me throughout this castle by some of the professors. I do not blame them, though. It was the way it had to be. If the others knew that I had been with Syrene…that I knowingly allowed a vampire in midst of children, well, I would never have gotten as far as I did with my research."

"Then that purifying potion works? If a person was a half-blood, it'd purify it?"

"I never had the chance to test it. Godric and I got into a row, and I fled the castle."

"Would it still be in the chamber, though?"

"As if I'd know, Mr. Potter," Salazar responded moodily. "I've only been dead for the past thousand years. It's not as if I have a portrait in the chamber." His eyes then narrowed. "Why are you questioning me? I thought you wanted the potion that'd make Severus express himself more clearly."

"I do, but he's always wanted to be a pureblood, though. I know I'm not the only one who knows that. If your potion works, then I could pay him back for saving my life all those years."

"And you think you're not paying him back by just being here for him?" Salazar then scoffed. "How about you focus on one potion at a time, Mr. Potter? In fact, I'll even help you since you've wasted this entire night by sticking your nose in things you shouldn't. The specific potion you're looking for is in my journal. Just think 'Passion Potion,' and it should appear. As soon as it does, write the recipe down and put that book back."

"Why does Snape have your journal, though?"

"I doubt he realizes he has it, which is how I'd like it to remain. I don't need some wizard taking my recipes and claiming them as his own." Harry then nodded. "Good, well, what are you waiting for? He'll be waking up soon, and if he catches you, well, I hardly need to tell you what he'll do."

Harry did as the Founder had suggested and quickly jotted down the recipe. As soon as he finished writing the last instruction down, he yawned and shook his head. He glanced towards the closed door and sighed. Snape was still asleep. However, Harry quietly put the book back in its rightful place before walking towards the couch to reread the list of ingredients and instructions. Half of the directions look extremely complicated and made Harry wonder if he wrote it down wrong. He hoped he didn't, but he was absolutely sure he got the ingredient list right at least. He had triple checked that list and then some. Who better to experiment with potions than Snape? The man probably would find it relaxing.

Harry yawned for the tenth time and glanced at the closed door. He thought briefly about heading to his own bedroom to succumb to his exhaustion, but felt like it'd take too much energy to walk down the hallway to his bedroom. Therefore, doing as any teenager would, Harry fell asleep on the couch with the list and directions in hand.

Nearly ten minutes later, the closed bedroom door opened. A well-rested Severus Snape walked into the sitting room with a look of amusement on his face at the sight of the sleeping boy all sprawled out on his couch. He plucked the ingredient list and directions from Harry's hands before gently sliding his arms underneath the young man. He silently picked Harry up and carried him to Harry's room so that Harry would at least be comfortable as he slept. Before leaving Harry's room, though, Snape found himself carding the boy's unruly messy black hair. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he stopped and whirled out of the room. Obviously, some loss of his control on his emotions was still in effect. However, he ignored it. He had a potion to brew before his meeting with Dumbledore.

**A/N: **Next chapter is Snape's meeting with Dumbledore and the first prenatal exam.


	14. How Does It Feel

**A/N: **Song is by Avril Lavigne. I'm starting to think that I'm writing too much. This chapter alone is 10 pages in MS Word. Just a typical Harry and Snape chapter with a few odd things thrown in. As always enjoy. :D

**How Does It Feel**

Snape silently chopped the ingredient in front of him into thin slices. He ignored the blood that had leaked onto his hands as he did this. That was until a certain teenager groaned loudly next to him. He glanced towards Harry, whom he had thought was still sleeping, and took in the pasty complexion.

"If you're going to vomit, please do not do so in such close proximity to me," he quietly said before throwing the thin slices into his cauldron. He watched Harry slowly back away from him before sitting down a stool. "There's a Stomach Calming Draught behind you on the fourth shelf."

"I doubt it'd help," Harry groaned.

"Are you saying that I've lost my touch brewing?"

"No. It's just that…never mind. Are you almost finished?"

"I'm on the last step." Snape then grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off his hands. "Hand me that thin vial next to you carefully." He watched as Harry did as he asked. The color had started to return to Harry's face.

"What is it?" Harry asked motioning towards the vial.

"Virgin tears," he replied with a soft smirk.

"Funny, Snape, what is it really?"

"Virgin tears, Potter," Snape responded seriously.

"But…what? There's such a thing?"

"It is not an ingredient that is used very often in potions. In fact, this is only my second time of ever using it. While not quite a rare ingredient, most people do not like to have their tears collected or having someone know something as personal as that."

"Oh," Harry said for the lack of anything better to say. "So what does it do exactly?"

"It adds innocence, which seems to be a key ingredient to this potion." He carefully poured the clear liquid into the cauldron. Not too long afterwards, the potion hissed violently and released a thick gray smoke into the air.

"Did it work?"

Snape didn't respond, though. Instead, he calmly lowered a crystal goblet into the caldron to capture the deep cerulean liquid. He swirled it around and smirked before glancing towards Harry.

"I believe so, but then again I've never brewed anything quite like it." Snape then inhaled deeply as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He wasn't normally one to brew unknown potions to drink them and find out what happened. However, he was rather certain by the way that Harry had stayed up the previous night that Harry likely took great care in his research. After all, he wouldn't delude himself into thinking that the boy hadn't come to think of him as…well, as something more than his vile potions master. "If I become violent, do not hesitate for a second, Potter. Defend yourself in whatever way you see fit. Is that understood?"

"Do you think that might happen?"

"It has been years since I've allowed myself to feel anything but anger, Potter. It has become a part of me, so I would not hesitate to venture that it will perhaps exhibit itself with this temporary loss of control. My shields have engrained themselves into me for such a long time that I doubt I would even know true happiness." Snape then glanced at the cooling liquid in his hands.

"For what it's worth, Snape, I don't think you'll be violent. However, you might turn into a raging Hufflepuff," Harry joked with a wide grin.

"If I do, then kill me," Snape responded before his eyes briefly rested on Harry momentarily. "This is by far the third stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. No doubt your foolish Gryffindor side has rubbed off on me." He then inhaled deeply before raising the steaming goblet to his lips. At the last moment, he threw back the goblet and drank the entire deep cerulean liquid that was in it.

Swallowing, Snape tasted the rich cinnamon and dark chocolate swirling around the strong aftertaste of savory as it easily passed down his digestive tract. It wasn't the worst tasting potion he ever brewed. It was actually quite enjoyable to drink. He then released a controlled breath, waiting for the potion to do its magic. However, he didn't have to wait long.

Searing pain that started in his stomach quickly spread throughout his entire body. Soon the pain became excruciating, making him drop to his knees grabbing his head in efforts to relieve the pain. His blood boiled in his veins. At least that was what he felt was happening. Sharp stabbing pains ripped through his chest, centering close to his heart. A roaring sound in his ears followed by the feeling of his head in a contracting vice made him yell loudly. He knew from his experiences with the Cruciatus Curse that his body had to have been arching itself into a bridge stance by now. However, the pain was so intolerable that he couldn't even open his eyes to validate his claim. Suddenly, the pain left. With a thump, he slammed onto the floor of his potions lab and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

"Get away from him, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey bristled as she quickly rushed to Snape's side.

Snape caught the medi-witch's eyes instantly and nearly groaned when she quickly gasped. He already knew that he looked like hell. He did not need her gasping at the sight of him. However, his eyes narrowed on her when she glanced to her left towards where he guessed Harry was.

"What on earth—explain, Mr. Potter, now," she snapped before glancing back at Snape.

"We, well, I found a potion that would help, well, would help him. I…I," Harry replied shakily.

"Get a control of yourself, Mr. Potter. What was this potion?"

"I…I don't know the exact name…um…I found it last night, and Snape said he'd brew it if I found it. I didn't…I didn't know this would happen."

Snape slowly tried to glance towards Harry to assure him that he was fine, but Pomfrey instantly latched onto his face and prevented his movement. He growled quietly under his breath, not able to open his mouth to spew some rather inventive phrases at the medi-witch. Couldn't she tell that Harry was thinking the worst right then? He then tried to use his Legilimency on Harry, only to find that he was unable to do so. In fact, he then noticed that he couldn't sense either of their minds.

"Severus, calm down," Pomfrey said quietly while resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right. I'll fix you up in no time."

"Nothing's wrong with me, Pomfrey," Snape responded softly as soon as he regained control of his voice again. "I feel fine." His eyes narrowed at the uncharacteristic shakiness to his voice.

"I'll be the judge—"

"I refuse medical attention," he said. He then calmly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Severus Snape, when I first entered your lab, you were screaming in pain. Now, while I understand that you hate my fussing over you, understand this," she said emphasizing her point by poking his chest. "I do not want to have to attend another funeral this year just because you are being a stubborn arse. Now, I am going to examine you, and for once in your life, you are just going to have to deal with it. Is that understood?" she growled with a fierce expression on her face.

"Yes, Madam, it's understood perfectly," he responded quietly before glancing towards Harry. He could see the guilt in the young man's face. Deep down in his gut, he felt an unfamiliar ache, which made him smirk slightly. There was that answer at least.

"I'm sorry, Snape," Harry said chewing on his bottom lip.

"I was the one who drank it, Potter. You didn't hold a wand to my neck to force me to drink it. There is no reason to apologize to me. I am fine, and it appears to be working so far." A deep chuckle escaped Snape's throat at the sight of Harry's green eyes widening. "Though, I will admit that I could have done without the pain it caused." He then glanced towards Madam Pomfrey who was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "I believe you had asked earlier what this potion was?" She slowly nodded. "The potion was to help me express my feelings better since the only emotion I regularly express is that of anger. However, I am feeling much better than I was before so I do not need you fussing over me, Poppy. I am fine, but if I do feel the need of medical assistance later, then I will gladly submit myself to whatever you wish." He was rather surprised with himself at how—dare he say it—pleasant he sounded. He watched her open her mouth, probably to argue with him more, but a house elf popping into the room cut her off.

"Mr. Dark Wizard, sir?" the tiny creature squeaked crinkling its clothes in its hands nervously.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master Headmaster Dumbledore wishes Dari to remind Mr. Dark Wizard about a meeting with Master Headmaster Dumbledore this morning."

Snape nodded slowly in acknowledgement before glancing towards Harry again. He then slowly rose to his feet. Almost immediately, he could feel a rather odd feeling coursing throughout his body.

"Thank you, Dari. Inform the headmaster that Harry and I shall be there momentarily." The house elf's blue eyes widened before it popped away. Snape then glanced towards Madam Pomfrey. She obviously was less than thrilled with him leaving. He guessed he could understand, though. "I believe you've been informed that Aurora and I will be coming together later for her prenatal exam?"

"I did not know you would be there also, Severus, but yes she does have an exam with me this afternoon." Her eyes then narrowed. "I must admit that I'm not following you, Severus. What does my examination of Aurora have to do with you other than the obvious of course?"

"I wish to come to an agreement with you, Madam. After you examine her, I'll allow you to fuss over me for however long you wish. Until then, allow me to carry about my day as usual. Harry will be with me throughout the majority of my day until I head to the Hospital Wing with Aurora. If he believes me to be hiding any injuries or acting strangely, I am sure he'll not hesitate to call you again."

"Fine," she grudgingly responded. "But the moment you start to feel anything out of the ordinary, you are coming to my Hospital Wing, Severus." She sighed when he curtly nodded. "I'll see myself out then." She quietly turned around and walked out of his labs.

"It's working?" Harry asked with a strange look on his face.

"I believe I informed you of that prior to Dari interrupting, Harry." Snape felt his lips upturn when he said the young man's name. "It is odd, though. You do not fully comprehend how many emotions a person has until you regain them." He then shook his head. "Enough of this rambling, though," he said with a thin smile. "You and I must head over to the headmaster's office. No doubt, Albus knows of our little plan." He then thoughtfully strode out of his labs towards his sitting room. He didn't glance back to see Harry was following, but he knew the young man was. "Hmm…perhaps I might indulge in one of his lemon drops this morning." He heard Harry snicker softly behind him, which made him glance towards the Gryffindor. "What?" he asked still smiling.

"I think this would fall under the category of acting strangely, Snape," Harry replied grinning.

"Honestly, Harry, I haven't shown my true emotions for nearly twenty years. I'm bound to be acting a bit strange. This is the equivalent of a person who lost a limb suddenly regaining it."

"Still, saying that you'll eat a lemon drop is pretty strange. I mean, I always thought that you hated sweets."

"Not hate, just mild dislike for the sugary treats. I did enjoy butterbeer quite thoroughly during my years here when your mother and I went to Hogsmeade for them."

"You and Mum went to Hogsmeade together?"

"Oh, yes," Snape said with an inward smile as he remembered the numerous times he and Lily walked into the little shops together. He then shook his head suddenly and glanced towards Harry. "But that was another lifetime, though." Glancing towards the young man, he sighed at the look on Harry's face. "However, I would not mind a trip there with you sometime, Harry."

"Really?" asked Harry quietly.

"I don't see why not. It seems a lot will be changing this year for me." Snape then grabbed a handful of Floo powder before throwing it into his fireplace. "Well, are you coming, Harry?" He chuckled softly when the boy's green eyes widened. "I did tell Pomfrey that you were going to be with me for the majority of the day." They walked into the emerald flames together, which enveloped them before depositing them at their destination.

"Severus, I was beginning to think—ah, hello, Harry. I did not expect to see you this morning." Dumbledore's blue eyes then glanced towards Severus with a twinkle. "My boys, this is not some sort of intervention, is it?"

"No, Albus," Snape responded with an amused look.

"I take it by your smile that the potion works, Severus?" When Snape inclined his head, Albus clapped his hands together and grinned widely. "That is most excellent then if I must say so myself." He glanced towards Harry before glancing back to Severus. "I shall make our meeting rather short then so that you may enjoy your day. I received a rather interesting letter the other day from Horace Slughorn."

"Did you? And what did this letter entail?"

"Well, it seems that he was under the impression that I had a vacant post in my potions department. I of course set him straight right away and told him that he was mistaken. However, since it has come to my attention quite recently about your—shall we say—impending fatherhood, it perhaps is a blessing in disguise that he wrote me."

"A blessing, Albus?" replied Snape. "And just how is it a blessing?"

"Well, since you will no doubt be preparing yourself for the birth of your first child, it is only natural for me to assume that you would need time off for these preparations. After all, it is not just the mother who needs to adjust to the changes."

"I see," Snape drawled. "Am I to assume here that you are forcing me to take leave?"

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort, my boy," Albus responded grinning softly. "I just, however, have the extreme fortune of knowing you, Severus. You will no doubt be excited and anxious to witness the birth of your child. I am sure that I do not need to inform you that it will be a great distraction and put an extreme amount of stress on you in the months leading up to it. I am correct to assume that Aurora will be moving in with you, am I not?"

"Unfortunately, I have a lot of ground to make up for before we can even think about that. For now, though, I am only focusing on being there for her and our child."

"You love her, Severus."

"Yes."

"Then tell her. She is a reasonable woman. I am sure that she knows that nothing you said to her is unforgivable. From what I've observed of her this morning, in fact, she is very willing to hear you. You did not hear this from me, but according to Minerva, Aurora was practically glowing this morning at breakfast. I am not a Seer by any means, but I believe you had something to do with that, my boy." Dumbledore then sighed. "However, this brings me to another issue. As I'm sure you know, Severus, we have a vacant Defense post yet again. I had the intention of asking Remus Lupin to rejoin the staff. However, it seems that the Ministry has other intentions for us this year."

"What does the Ministry want this time?"

"With the death of Cedric Diggory at the end of last term, the Ministry believes that they need to do some damage control with Hogwarts. After all, Fudge claimed that Riddle had not returned, which I stated that he had. I believe we all know how naïve that was on Fudge's part. So in efforts to fix his dropping poll numbers, he believes that the Ministry needs to deal with Hogwarts. After all, with Riddle's death, I once again become considered in the lead for most powerful wizard, making me the number one threat to the Ministry."

"That's absurd."

"Yes, but this war has turned Fudge into a paranoid man, though. You saw how he was last year. I shudder to think how the upcoming year would have been if Riddle had not died."

"Then they are forcing you to accept a Ministry official for the Defense post?"

"Yes. In fact, we get the extreme pleasure of hosting the Madam Undersecretary herself next term," Dumbledore said with forced smile. "No doubt with the three of us here together, she will have some things to report to the minister about."

"Why?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

"My dear boy, the majority of the Wizarding population believes you defeated Riddle. Severus has always been extremely remarkable in his spell casting, and I, well, the Wizarding population knows me for defeating Gellert Grindelwald. We are the three most powerful wizards, Harry."

"Isn't Professor Sinistra equal in strength with you, though, Snape?"

"She is, but she, however, makes a point not to use her magic to draw unwanted attention to herself unless absolutely necessary. The Ministry would not consider her a threat because of it. She also remains in the background. If you had not seen our duel, would you have thought her to be powerful?"

"No. I guess not," sighed Harry.

"I take it that we are to play nice with her, Albus?"

"That is the plan, yes, but I am unsure if that will actually happen, though." He then sighed. "I have already spoken with Aurora, but she wished me to discuss it with you. I had already informed Remus that he had the Defense post, but with Fudge now, well, I've had to rescind that offer. However, with Aurora being pregnant, I had wondered if it were possible to allow Remus to take over for her when she is unable to teach. She is already agreeable to it, but she wished me to discuss it with you."

"I have no qualms with it. Inform Lupin that he may have it. However, I do have one question, Albus. When it is a full moon, who then will teach Astronomy since Lupin will be unable to do so?"

"I had hoped to ask Filius, but he informed me that he would be unable to do so."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to inform me that you're thinking about Black?"

"Perhaps because you know me, Severus, as much as I know you."

"Black is still considered to be a murderer, Albus."

"Yes, sadly, that is true. However, as I'm sure you know, there are always spells to alter one's appearances. In fact, we have already done a simulation, and it works. Unfortunately, a bit too well in Sirius's case," Dumbledore quietly added. "We had a slight mishap concerning Miss Tonks."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Perhaps not, but it seems as if Miss Tonks believed Sirius to be Remus. Again, you did not hear this from me, but it is my understanding that Remus and Miss Tonks are dating."

"Dating?" choked out Snape and Harry simultaneously.

"She's thirteen or fourteen years younger than him," Snape exclaimed.

"And Minerva is forty-four years younger than me, Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"That's different."

"Forgive me, but how so, my boy?"

"It just is, Albus," Snape moodily replied. He then silently growled under his breath. "Next you'll be informing me that Black is dating."

"Unfortunately, my boy, he is." Dumbledore watched Snape's shoulders slump.

"Who, oh, who is that unlucky woman?"

"I am under the impression that it is none other than our very own Arithmancy professor."

"Sirius is dating Vector? What is it about this castle that is making them pair off like bunnies?"

"I assure you that my relationship with Professor McGonagall is not anything new, Harry. Severus and Aurora's relationship is not new either. I believe it's been what…two years now?"

"It's only been a month," Snape responded softly.

"I see."

"Just what do you see?"

"You started your relationship with her not long after you resumed your spying."

"Yes, well, Voldemort did not take to me so kindly. I'm sure you remember, Albus."

"My boy, I meant no disrespect. I was just pointing it out." Dumbledore then glanced towards his grandfather clock and sighed. "I would be delighted if Harry accompanied me to Grimmauld this afternoon. That is unless you have an objection of some kind, Severus."

"What are you scheming, old man?"

"Nothing, Severus, but it is now the afternoon. And I believe you have an appointment with Poppy." Dumbledore then noticed Snape sigh. "As soon as you're finished, Severus, I'm sure you'll be there to pick him back up. However, he does need to see his friends every now and then, though."

"Fine," Snape replied rather sullen. He didn't know how to describe what he felt. He knew Dumbledore was right. He had to go to the appointment. After all, he had been the one to insist upon it with Aurora. It wouldn't look very good if he failed to show up. He also had to admit that a part of him was thrilled to be there with her. However, there was a larger point of him that wasn't so thrilled about leaving Harry. Could it be that he was feeling love for the young man? He then glanced towards Harry. Harry seemed to be as thrilled as he was about leaving. Maybe it was time to sign the papers that he had long ago stuck in his desk. After all, the boy wanted a family. Severus was gaining a family. If he were truthful with himself then he would admit that he already loved the boy as if he was his son. Why not sign the papers and give Harry that family? Perhaps because there was a certain Marauder who would fight him tooth and nails on the signing of the papers. Custody was one thing. Adoption was a whole other thing. Since when did Snape back away from a fight with Black, though?

"Enjoy yourself, Harry, but do nothing that is reckless." Snape then inclined his head towards Harry as if to make sure the young man knew he was returning. He then walked towards the fireplace and stepped in. Throwing down the Floo powder, he left in brilliant emerald flames to the Hospital Wing where Aurora and his child waited for him.

**A/N: **Since I didn't get to it tonight with this chapter, next chapter will be concerning the prenatal exam.


	15. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N: **Song is by REO Speedwagon, of course. If this chapter could be subtitled, it would "Severus Snape, the Closet Romantic." Hope you enjoy the pure fluff. :)

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

"Ah, there you are, Severus," the matron said briskly before walking away. "Well, come along."

"I apologize for my meeting with the headmaster running late, Madam."

"Don't apologize to me, Severus Snape," Madam Pomfrey replied before pointing to a closed door. "Apologize to her. Now, I have some tests to run, but I'll be back shortly. Do you think you can behave for once in your life?" He didn't respond vocally, but he bowed his head slightly. "Well, just don't cause her any more stress than she already has, Severus."

"Is something wrong with baby?" he asked feeling a slight ache in his chest.

"I'm not sure yet, but Aurora is definitely stressed beyond all tolerable limits. Please, Severus."

"I will not upset her, Madam," he replied with fierce determination. He watched the mediwitch slowly turn around and walk back towards her office. He then sighed before opening the door and walking into the private examining room.

As if someone had punched him in the abdomen, he drew in a sharp inhale at the sight in front of him. His dark eyes found the pale curly dark-haired witch lying flat on the examining table. He then felt the corner of his lips curl slightly. He could tell by her posture that she hadn't noticed him yet by how she looked rather relaxed. He could see that glow about her that Albus had spoken of earlier. She did look like she was positively radiating. However, he calmly walked beside her before inclining his head towards her respectfully when her dark eyes caught his.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show at all," she softly said with a hint of anger.

"I was slightly delayed, but I'm here now." His eyes then slowly trailed down her body, which he instantly noticed caused her breathing to hitch slightly. Feeling something close to regret, he quickly apologized. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Aurora. I only wished to see if there have been any changes yet." He nearly groaned aloud when his words hit him. That had to have been his stupidest excuse ever. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that potion yet. If he was already having difficulty speaking when around her, he shuddered to think what he'd do. Truthfully, he had looked her over because he rarely saw her in this state. Granted, a white robe covered her body, but it hugged her just right.

_Get a hold of yourself, Severus. Merlin, you are acting as if you've never been near a woman before,_ he chastised himself in his mind. Dimly, he was aware that Aurora was saying something, but he couldn't help himself as he stared at her more. Soon he lost himself to his thoughts. _Your eyes are rich and full of unfulfilled dark passion. Your lips are delectably tart when you speak to me…or in most cases yell at me. It is those times that you are truly beautiful, Aurora. When your eyes narrow into slits and your magic surrounds me…to complete me in ways that only you know how._

Suddenly, a sharp pain stung his cheek, which caused him to shake himself from his thoughts instantly. His eyes instantly narrowed on Aurora. She was now standing directly in front of him and glaring daggers at him. He grimaced slightly. He guessed he deserved that slap…somewhat.

"Were you listening to a word I just said?" she growled.

"No," he admitted softly staring into her eyes. He couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face, which he instantly noticed shocked the hell out of her. Then again, who could blame him from grinning? She was absolutely beautiful when truly ticked off with him. She always had been.

"No?" she repeated snarling. She then angrily shook her head, which caused her long dark curls to bounce off her shoulders. "What the hell is the matter with you, Severus?"

If his Occlumency barriers were up, Snape would have turned around and left so that he could calm himself down before answering. However, unfortunately, his barriers were practically nonexistent. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push back any of the intense emotions coursing through his blood. That was why he was just as shocked as she was by his behavior. In fact, he probably was more shocked than she was when he took a step towards her before roughly pressing his lips against hers. Numbly, he felt their kiss deepen as his hand trailed over to her flat stomach. It had to be her hormones affecting him. If it was, then they were going to be in serious trouble. However, as the kiss turned gentler and he felt her arms snake around his neck, he noticed that he was somewhat calmer now. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers so they didn't go any further than just a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. _Where in Merlin's name did that come from? Did I just…I…I just told her,_ he thought in his head. He then opened his eyes and glanced down at her.

"You love me?" she repeated just as quiet as he had said it.

"Yes." He then chuckled quietly before running a hand through his hair. Did he want to admit everything to her, everything that he felt for her right here and now in the Hospital Wing? His dark eyes then glanced down to her stomach where his hand still rested. He felt warmth flood throughout him as he thought about the little life they had created. Yep, there was no doubt about it now. Her hormones were truly affecting him in such a way that he felt as if he had lost every bit of control on his emotions he ever had. "It's your own fault, Aurora." At the sight of her eyes narrowing, he further explained. "You're just so damn beautiful when you're angry that I just can't control myself around you."

"Severus," she started to say before sniffling slightly. "Where is this coming from?"

"The empty spot in my chest that you are starting to rebuild," he replied before chuckling again. "I…I took a potion, however, so that I could express myself to you openly. It appears to be working in overdrive, though. That and your hormones are affecting me greatly, which is perhaps the reason I brutally attacked you just now."

"Perhaps you're forgetting, Severus, that I didn't tell you to stop," she said with a wide smile. She then rested her hand atop of his on her stomach. "It's scary, isn't it? To know that you created something that's going to be so damn beautiful?" she whispered before laughing softly. "Well, as long as it has my nose, I mean. After all, I'll kill you if it has your beak."

Once again, his lips were against hers, but the kiss was much gentler and fuller of love than before. He moved his hand on her stomach slightly so that his fingers could lace with hers. His other hand gently touched her neck before he deepened their kiss slightly. He smiled against her lips when she snaked her arm around his neck again as if she wanted him to be even closer to her.

"Unless you wish for Aurora to pass out from oxygen deprivation, Severus, I would allow her to breathe every once and a while," an amused voice spoke from behind them.

The two separated from each other instantly. Snape felt a slight flush rise up his face, but he did his best to hide it. He then glanced towards Aurora and saw the guilty grin on her face. Turning his attention to the emerald-robed Gryffindor, he noticed her thin smile.

"Minerva, in case you forgot to read the sign, this is a private area. You cannot just barge in here unannounced," he said with a slight growl. He felt like he was a sixth-year all over again, only this time he wasn't going to stay silent as he received a second lecture of impropriety.

"Perhaps if you weren't busy fondling our colleague, Professor Snape, you would have heard my knock," McGonagall said with a smirk.

"I was not fondling her, Minerva," he snapped. "I was merely kissing her."

"Hmm…it has been some time since I've been kissed like that, Severus." She then waved her hand at him. "It's no matter, though. I'm here to inform you both that Albus has called for a full Order meeting an hour from now."

"Why?"

"If I knew that, Severus, then I wouldn't be going to it." Minerva's eyes sparkled towards Aurora before she embraced the younger witch. "Congratulations, my dear. I wish you and Severus all the best."

"Thanks, Minerva," Aurora replied softly. The two witches then slowly pulled out of their hug. "When you spoke with Pomfrey, she didn't say when she'd be back, did she?"

"She was still running tests when I saw her. I'm sure everything's fine, though. Poppy is just being through." McGonagall then gently rested a hand on the younger witch's arm. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Aurora."

Glancing towards him briefly, she sighed. He could see the concern in her eyes for Aurora. He had to admit that the longer Pomfrey stayed away was the longer he dreaded the news. He then glanced back to Aurora and gently slipped his hand into hers. Almost immediately, she squeezed his hand in response as if trying to soak up every last bit of strength from him.

"You're still here, Min?" Madam Pomfrey said with a soft smile.

"Actually, I was just leaving, Poppy," Minerva replied before silently walking away. The door quietly closed behind her.

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, Aurora. However, we are going to have to take some precautions with you, though."

"What type of precautions?" Snape could feel his heart racing in his chest as he waited. This was exactly what his nightmares sometimes consisted of. He'd be with a witch that he truly loved only to have Fate rip her from his life. He could deal with the loss of their child. It would surely be painful, but he could deal with the loss. He knew without a doubt that he could not with the loss of her. He had already lost two women that he loved more than his life itself. He didn't want to add yet another to that dreaded list of the women he loved in his life.

"Well, I'm still running more tests, so I have nothing definitive yet. However, your blood pressure is concerning me slightly, Aurora. As I told Severus earlier, you have a considerable amount of stress that is beyond all normal toleration for any witch."

"So you are recommending that I take some time off then?"

"Yes. You need to have some time to relieve your stress, Aurora." Pomfrey then glanced towards him. "And I'm recommending the same for Severus."

"How long?" he quietly said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"A week," Pomfrey replied. "I realize it isn't convenient with Harry's birthday coming up—"

"Wait. What?"

"Harry's birthday, Severus, it's on Sunday."

He instantly felt the color drain from his face. How could he forget that? Every person knew when Harry's birthday was. Why had he forgotten Harry's birthday? He groaned softly before hanging his head. He still had four full days left to get the young Gryffindor something so not all was lost yet.

"Yes, well, as I said before—"

"It is fine, Pomfrey. I am sure I'll manage," he said quietly.

"Well, then by all means, Severus," Pomfrey slightly snapped. She then shook her head angrily before glaring at him. "After all, I've only discovered how she became pregnant. Would you like to hear it? Or would you like me to shut up so you can interrupt yet again?" He only held his hand out for her to continue. "Well, according to Aurora, you always casted the contraceptive charm on her before initiating intercourse. And after your encounters, she'd drink the Protection Potion. Is that fairly accurate as how you remember it?" He nodded curtly. "Yes, well, I did several tests on her. As I'm sure you know, hair surprisingly reveals everything a person ingests much like rings on a tree tells its age. Therefore, it was fairly easy to see the dates where she drunk the potion. I also found evidence that backs up your claims about you casting the contraceptive charm on her. There are numerous remnants of your residual magic embedded in her womb."

Snape grimaced slightly. While he was an adult now and knew it was perfectly natural for him to be sexually active, he did not need the same mediwitch who examined him as a child to speak to him so openly. He also did not need a reminder that he had been with Aurora rather frequently during the past month. After all, he knew that the majority of those times were after meetings, so Pomfrey's reminder only reminded him of those meetings. He rarely thought clearly after a meeting so he knew that he couldn't remember their times together.

"However, on the day of your child's conception, there was no casting. I also found no evidence to suggest that she took the Protection Potion."

"We always took precautions, Pomfrey."

"Well, it seems that you didn't June 25, Severus," the matron responded snippily.

He immediately felt Aurora's hand tense as she recognized the date. While it was yet another night he knew he wouldn't remember spending with her, he remembered that morning waking up with her. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out that they had slept together.

Sighing, he remembered the events that he truly wouldn't remember firsthand. It was the day after the Dark Lord had murdered Cedric Diggory, and the exact same day Snape had returned to that monster. He had never asked Aurora what had transpired between them to end up in that state. For as soon as he was awake, he fled from her tower to his dungeons without glancing back. He wasn't even sure if she had been awake or not when he left.

Later that same night, they struck up their bargain after he returned from yet another torture session with the Dark Lord that he desperately needed to forget. Her door would always be open for him whenever he needed her. He wasn't a fool, though. He knew precisely what she got out of their bargain. However, he didn't care for some reason or another. Perhaps it was because he had loved her even then, but he couldn't be sure if that were true or not.

"Aurora, I would like to examine you again next month," Pomfrey said softly, regaining his attention. "I'll be drawing some fluid next time so you might experience some discomfort."

"I understand. I'm sure I'll be experiencing discomfort throughout this entire process." Again, Aurora squeezed his hand, drawing more of his silent strength from him. "Um…the only experience I've had with this whole pregnancy thing is when my mum was pregnant with my little sister, and I was twenty years old then. So, I guess what I'm asking is if it's possible to see the baby yet."

"It's possible, but I have to warn you, Aurora. It's still developing yet, so it's going to look a bit like a yellow blob of tissue. However, you are in your fourth week so you could listen to its heartbeat."

"Its heart is already beating?"

"Well, it is alive, Aurora. If you'd like to see it, then you're going to have to lie down again."

Snape immediately felt her pull her hand back from his. His hand felt cold in response, but he didn't voice his discomfort. He watched her quietly lay down on the examining table and sighed. He had to admit that the thought of seeing their child was exhilarating and to hear its heart beat…no words could describe that feeling. When he felt warmth flood his body again as she slid her hand in his, he instantly glanced at her. He couldn't keep the soft smile from his lips. A part of him never wanted to go back to being emotionless again. However, he knew that he couldn't take the potion indefinitely.

"So how is this going to work exactly?"

"The baby's image is going to project above you, and I'll amplify its heartbeat. If you want, I can leave so that you can listen to it for however long you wish. A simple finite will end the spell."

"Thank you, Poppy," Aurora said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome, dear." The mediwitch then silently cast her spell before leaving them alone.

Within seconds, a tiny being that was pale yellow appeared above them. In a way, it looked a bit like a Bowtruckle. They could hear a soft thump-thump resonate around the small sterile room, which made them both laugh softly.

"Which end is its head?" Aurora whispered with bright dark eyes.

"I'd say the end with the dark circle in it," Snape whispered back. He honestly didn't know why he was whispering. It wasn't as if their child's ears had developed yet. He then swallowed back the lump that had risen in the back of his throat. Even at four weeks, their child was beautiful.

"Is that his arm?" she asked pointing at a small stubby appendage.

"I believe so," he replied with a quiet chuckle. "You can't really tell anything, though." He then glanced at Aurora and saw the raw emotions in her glistening eyes. Taking one last glance at his son or daughter, he really didn't care which sex it was as long as it was healthy, he glanced back at Aurora and gently pulled her hand to his chest directly atop of his heart. She slowly turned towards him then with a puzzled look on her pale face. "Marry me," he whispered staring straight into her warm chocolate eyes.

"What?" she whispered with a look of pure astonishment and wonder. "What did you say?"

Drawing in a deep breath, he allowed the threatening grin to spread like wildfire across his face. He leaned towards her so that he could feel her warm breath against his face. He didn't know why he was asking her right then in the Hospital Wing of all places, but it just felt right.

"Aurora Sinistra, will you marry me?"

"Sev—Severus, we haven't even officially dated," she replied with a soft laugh as happy tears silently fell from her ashen face.

"Aurora, there wouldn't be a point to me courting you. I know everything there is to know about you." She slowly raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him on that statement. He'd be more than happy to oblige. "For example, you like to sleep on the right side of a bed because that's where you can see the stars from your own bed up there in the Astronomy Tower. You secretly joined the Order on the exact day you graduated from Hogwarts. You secretly have been obsessing over me since your Sorting ceremony in 1972. In fact, in 1974, you hexed Lily after she asked me for a dance during the Yule Ball. Something happened between you and Black your sixth year, which I'm sure I truly do not ever want to know. You dislike how your mother sets you up with ridiculous and pathetic excuses of pureblooded wizards. You are thoroughly incompetent brewing potions to the point where I'd rather have Longbottom brew me a potion than you. Your hair frizzes instantly when you're angry about something. Towards the end of your first year, you snuck into my dormitory and stole my potions textbook."

He then leaned even closer to her so his lips were nearly touching her own. He knew it'd be sweet torture for her, which somehow made it that more exciting. He then lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper that he knew would send chills down her spine.

"Your number one fantasy concerning me is our wedding. We'd marry underneath the twinkling stars in the Great Hall, which would have large Slytherin banners hanging all over. Albus would officiate in dark green robes. Septima would be your maid of honor in silver robes. Hagrid would be my best man, wearing a forest green jacket and black slacks. Harry and Draco would be in their best attire escorting your sister down the aisle. Filius would then direct the choir to sing a soft melody so that you would join me. You'd wear a long white ruffled dress that tied in back by various thin crisscrossed strips of silver strands of the finest silk. However, your back would still be open. Swept up for the most part, two dark stray curls would accentuate your face by framing it just perfectly. Pinned in your hair off to the side would be a white lily that you'd wear to honor my love for her."

"What…what would you wear?" she stuttered softly.

"Me, I'd wear nothing at all," he said chuckling before she softly laughed. He gently brushed back a stray curl from her face. "My pants would be black, of course, but I'd wear a white shirt. I'd also wear the emerald robes I inherited from my mother, which according to tradition states every single male member of the Prince line has worn it to their own wedding. Underneath my robes on my shirtsleeves, I'd wear Slytherin cufflinks that you gave me years ago." His smile then deepened. "And when Albus would tell us that he had pronounced us husband and wife, I would kiss you just like this." His lips slowly grazed hers in an utterly agonizing way before he finally kissed her properly. He could hear her soft whimpers against his lips as he deepened their gentle kiss. He nearly laughed when he felt her hands tug at his robes. He then pulled back from her and grinned. "I ask you again. Will you marry me, Aurora, so that I may kiss you whenever I want?" She didn't answer him vocally, but she did kiss him, which was more than enough of an answer. And people thought he wasn't a romantic at heart.

**A/N: **Next chapter...Gimmauld. If you think Hufflepuffs are scary when they're happy, then you haven't see anything yet. Just wait until Harry finds out about this. :D


	16. Love like This

**A/N: **The song is by Natasha Bedingfield and Sean Kingston. The chapter should get some laughs, hopefully. Enjoy.

**Love like This**

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Snape and Aurora walked into the chaotic Grimmauld Place. Snape instantly grimaced at the numerous loud screeching noises that echoed throughout the building. He couldn't see what was making the horrendous noise as they walked towards the familiar meeting are, but he wished it'd cease instantly. While he had informed Madam Pomfrey that he felt fine before leaving, this atrocious noise was making his headache from this morning even worse. Though, the hand laced in his helped him somewhat, but only briefly.

"I wonder what that's all about," Aurora quietly said before releasing his hand.

"ENOUGH, Kreacher," bellowed someone from the sitting room.

When they crossed the threshold into the sitting room, a very large ceramic sculpture flew towards them. Both Snape and Aurora threw their hands up, which resulted in the bust of the late Orion Black exploding violently. However, both of them had put too much magic behind their casting, and dozens of objects around the room started to shatter simultaneously. Snape quickly sidestepped in front of Aurora to take the majority of the glistening broken glass that flew towards them.

A bright light, though, enveloped the entire room. The shattered bits of glass morphed into small granules of sand and silently sprinkled to the floor. However, more objects flew towards them. Snape noticed that it seemed to be the result of one pitiful elderly nasty-looking house elf. Drawing his wand and gently pushing Aurora back so a stray object didn't harm her, he quickly sent several blasting curses at the flying objects before stunning the house elf. He released a controlled breath when the house elf fell to the ground. At least that was over.

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" screamed Walburga Black from her portrait. Her cold dark eyes glanced towards Snape. "AND YOU, YOU HALF-BLOOD ABOMINATION, YOU WILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU, TRAITOR. ALL OF YOU WILL GET WHAT IS COMING TO YOU IN THE END!" A black ball of light then slammed hard against the golden frame, and deep gashes slashed into the portrait creating confetti.

"Sorry about that," Sirius quietly said before shaking his head. "Are you both all right?"

"Your mother's almost as charming as you are, Black," Snape replied before turning around towards Aurora. His eyes narrowed on her instantly. She was holding her left arm across her stomach and grimacing. "What's wrong?" he quickly asked. He heard the slight edge to his voice, but ignored it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Black standing next to him. It slightly unnerved him to have his onetime childhood tormentor standing next to him, but he could see the concern for Aurora in the man's eyes. He guessed he could overlook the closeness for now.

"It's nothing, Severus. Just a piece of glass nicked me in the arm," she answered groaning softly.

Her words, however, didn't calm him in the slightest. Snape gently grabbed her arm and slowly pushed up her midnight blue sleeve. _Just nicked your arm, my arse, Sinistra,_ he thought as he caught the bloody sight. He glanced at her briefly, but didn't say anything. The tip of his wand gently touched her laceration, removing any particles that had lodged in it before healing it. He knew that her arm would still be sore, but he didn't have any pain-relieving potions on him for once.

"Are there any other areas that you were 'nicked'?" Snape asked with a slight growl.

"No. I'm fine, Severus," she replied softly. Snape could see the shame in her face, but she quickly masked it. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so harsh with her. However, it wasn't just her that he had to think about anymore. And no matter what Pomfrey said, something still unsettled him about Pomfrey's so-called precautions. She was hiding something from them, which truthfully scared him.

"Is everyone all right? Aurora? Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"We're fine," Aurora responded. "What was that all about?" she asked glancing towards Sirius.

"It was just Kreacher and Mother being their typical fun loving selves," Sirius answered with a forced laugh. "Again, I apologize for the sudden ambush. They've been a bit cranky all day with all the people. We don't have to worry about that happening again, though," he said glancing at the slashed portrait. "I think Mother finally understands." He then glanced at him. "Is everything all right, Snape?"

"Other than the fact that you're trying to carry on a cordial conversation with me, oh, yes, Black, everything is just plain lovely," he drawled. Snape watched Aurora quietly walk off towards Septima. He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice at her departure, but it was hard with Black around.

"I realize we don't get on particularly well, Snape. Hell, there's a lot of contempt between us."

"Gee, I wonder why that is, Black," drawled Snape.

"I know. I was an arse to you in school. Well, actually James and I were much worse than that. I guess what I'm trying to spit out and say is that I'm sorry for how we treated you." Snape's dark eyes darted towards him. "Use your Legilimency on me if you have to, Snape, but I'm telling the truth."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Black?"

"I saw my godson today, Snape. I can't deny that you're doing a damn good job with him. Hell, I haven't seen Harry this happy in awhile." Sirius then sighed. "I'll admit at first that I was horrified that Harry had picked you as his guardian, but, well, he's happy, and that's all that matters to me."

"So if I then…" Snape's voice then uncharacteristically cracked, which he blamed the stupid potion for doing. He cleared his throat and tried again. "If I requested to adopt him formally, would you try to fight it, Black?" He caught the instant grunt from the man next to him, but Sirius remained quiet for a while before finally responding.

"You want to adopt him, Snape?" Sirius then sighed before running a hand through his hair. "He's…he's my godson, Snape. Merlin, James would be…he's probably rolling in his grave right now." Shaking his head a few seconds later, he exhaled forcefully. "Fine, fine, adopt him, Snape. Merlin knows that Harry would love it, but I would like to spend time with my godson every now and then."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Snape softly replied.

"You love him, don't you, Snape?" Sirius asked quietly. He didn't get a response, but he didn't need one. "Yeah, of course you do. He has her eyes," he muttered.

"Unlike you, I do not look at him and think about his parents." At Sirius's look of disbelief, Snape added, "Not anymore, I assure you, Black. Harry is his own individual. He has certainly proven that to me over the years." When Sirius started to scratch the back of his neck nervously, Snape's eyes narrowed on the man. "What, Black?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how much you've changed, Snape." Sirius then scoffed with a soft chuckle. "I'd probably change, though, too if I had your life."

"Continue this pity party elsewhere, Black."

"It's not pity I'm feeling." Sirius glanced down. "You're going to be a great father, Snape."

Snape nearly asked Black what in the hell was the matter with him. However, Sirius left before he could. There was something…unsettling about Black's words. Perhaps it was because Black had spoken with so much…remorse possibly. Snape then shook his head. He had much better things to worry about than the mysteries concerning Sirius Black.

For example, he wondered how Harry would take the news of him adopting him. Granted, they were getting along better than before. However, Snape had been a royal bastard to him over the years. Harry probably wouldn't forget their stormy past so easily. It was probably still there, the anger and contempt for each other. Harry just was burying the hatchet for now, but Snape wondered for how long.

"If everyone could take their seats, I'll begin," Dumbledore spoke, glancing directly at Snape. Snape only scoffed, though.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Snape groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. It seemed like Dumbledore was never going to stop talking. It wasn't as if the wizard was saying anything really important. Dumbledore was congratulating the group for a job well done on defeating the Dark Lord. He even mentioned Severus's name and revealed that he had been Dumbledore's since before Lily and James's murders. Considering his past, the rest of the group seemed to take that news rather well. Dumbledore then moved onto speaking about the Ministry and its new target, Hogwarts.

Snape closed his eyes, taking slow and even breaths. That was until he felt someone lean back against him. His eyes quickly opened, and he glared until he realized it was only Aurora. He then smirked and glanced around. No one appeared to be paying attention, so he gently wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't normally one for displaying his affections for all to see, but either the potion or her hormones were still controlling him. Honestly, he didn't care which reason it was because secretly he was enjoying himself rather immensely.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered softly. "I didn't realize I was hurt that badly, though."

"I had realized that," he replied back in a low voice. "However, in the future, I'd appreciate it if you informed me the moment you were injured."

"Would you like me to swear on my Witch's Oath or take an Unbreakable Vow, Severus?" she joked quietly before resting her hands atop of his. Her head leaned back against his shoulder as if she too was enjoying their private cuddling session.

His eyes then darted down to look at her. She was absolutely relaxed in his arms. He then noticed that his hands rested comfortably on her flat stomach. Something deep within himself made him grin. Underneath his skilled hands was their child. He then snorted softly. If this child's conception were a sign of things to come for them, then they'd have to keep using protection when they were together. That was unless Aurora wished to give birth to a litter of children. The dirty old man in him definitely knew that once they were married, he so would be unable to keep his hands off her. That dangerous thought, however, made him clear his throat quietly in response to his physical reaction.

"Severus?" she asked quietly with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, Aurora?" he responded trying not to grimace. Those damn stupid hormones of hers…or maybe it were his hormones now. He couldn't be sure anymore. Then again, he was thirty-five now. One would think his hormones wouldn't be as chaotic as hers were.

"Um…by any chance, could you move your wand?"

He clenched his teeth painfully to keep from blurting out what the little voice was screaming. He could see her biting her lip, which he knew was to keep herself from bursting out with laughter. He then glanced towards Albus and focused on him.

"You know, we could—"

"Do nothing," he responded instantly. "This is not the place for such things. After all, the Weasley children, Granger, even Harry is here. I wish to maintain some shred of respect from my students, and the odds are greatly in favor of us being caught." He felt her sigh softly. Unfortunately, with the loss of his Occlumency barriers and heightened emotional state, he quietly whispered, "Though, the thought is rather…alluring." Almost instantly, he heard her soft whimpering, which didn't help his situation in the slightest. _Think of Albus. Think of Albus_, he repeated in his head glancing at the elderly wizard. _Think of Albus. Think of Albus,_ he repeated closing his eyes. Within seconds, he smelled the raspberries and ginger from her shampoo. "Dammit," he muttered opening his eyes again.

"Severus," she whispered. He could hear her desperately trying to hold back her laughter now. He had to admit that he too was having a tough time controlling himself. However, that much was obvious by their situation.

"It's your own damn fault, Sinistra," he replied grumpily. Thankfully, not a single person was paying attention to them. They could continue their conversation in hushed tones.

"My fault?" she repeated. "I'm not the one with the—"

His hand instantly covered her mouth. She instantly started to laugh against him. His other arm then moved so he didn't hurt her before he tightened his hold on her against him. Her laughing definitely was not helping matters.

"Yes," he hissed in her ear. "It's your fault that we're in this situation. If you wore conservative clothes and hid your figure…or perhaps not used that stimulating blend of shampoo, we would not be in this situation." He felt her try to talk around his hand so he slowly lowered it.

"Oh, so my shampoo is the reason, yes, yes, Severus, that must be it," she whispered with a large grin. "I suppose you, who have never in your life used—"

His hand covered her mouth again. When twinkling blue eyes suddenly rested on Aurora and him, he nearly groaned. However, Albus only glanced away and continued to address the others.

"When we get back to the castle, you and I are going to have a little chat, Sinistra," he growled in his dangerous (and what every girl considered his sexy) voice. He then felt her try to talk around his hand again, but he kept it there. Aurora had other ideas, though. She bit the sensitive part of his palm, which caused him to release her suddenly and throw his arm backwards. Unfortunately, his hand hit a vase, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter very loudly. Almost instantly, fifteen pairs of eyes darted towards him and Aurora. He stood as still as a statue under their gaze. Aurora, on the other hand, burst out laughing until tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Is everything all right, Severus?" Minerva asked softly glancing from him to Aurora.

"Yes," he ground out seething inside at himself. He could see the maddening twinkle from Albus, the guilty knowing smile on Vector's face, the shared confusion between Arthur and Molly, and the wide grin on Sirius's face. Lovely, no doubt his face was reddening with embarrassment. At least his problem finally deflated. Unfortunately, it left him now with a hysterical fiancée who couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't even that funny. Okay, so a part of him, a very small part, did find it a little funny. That didn't mean, though, that he'd start to burst out chuckling and bend over holding his side like Aurora was doing. He had some shred of dignity left. Though, he had decided that after this, he'd never brew that damn potion again. He needed his barriers if only to keep him from embarrassing himself.

"Well, on that note, perhaps it'd be best if we ended the meeting for tonight. Unless either you or Aurora would like to inform the others?" slyly Albus asked.

"Inform us about what?" Molly responded standing up. There was deep concern in her eyes. "Severus, what's he talking about?" Then again, Molly Weasley had always treated him with kindness.

Snape opened his mouth to snap at her that it wasn't any of her business. However, that didn't come out. "Aurora's pregnant." His eyes then widened. He couldn't have…oh, dammit! That stupid potion was going to be the death of him yet. What happened to the feared head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, who could keep his mouth shut and control his emotions so well that most people considered him a cold heartless git? What happened to his inner bastard? If he thought that was bad, though, when Molly went to ask another question, he learned that was nothing. "It's mine." He faintly could hear Aurora's laughter increase, which made him desperately wish he could hex her. His oh-so-loving fiancée, however, was pregnant with his child, which he just revealed to everyone. His muddled mind then forced him to speak again. "We're engaged."

_Oh, dear Merlin, just kill me now_, he groaned in his mind, closing his eyes. _This is the absolute last time I __ever__ take something Harry tells me to brew._ He then opened his eyes again. Most of the other members appeared to be in a state of shock, which he could understand. He was shocked and appalled by his behavior too.

When arms wrapped around him suddenly, it caught him off-guard momentarily because Aurora was still laughing hysterically next to him. He then scoffed when he realized that it was Molly who was embracing him so fiercely. He tried not to tense with her embrace, but he couldn't help it. He felt…odd.

"Oh, congratulations, Severus," Molly said before kissing his cheek. She then backed away from him and enveloped Aurora in a fierce carbon copy of his hug.

With her back turned, Snape quickly wiped his black sleeves against his cheek where Molly had kissed him. He could hear Black softly chuckling a few feet from him. He was glad he could entertain the Gryffindor so much. His dark eyes then darted towards Molly and Aurora. Almost instantly, he shook his head rather violently. He didn't know why, but somehow Molly had morphed for a split second into Lily in his mind. That wasn't a good sign. Perhaps this was his first side effect that he was exhibiting from the potion.

Snape then turned towards Albus and sighed. No, he'd just rack it up to his heightened emotions. It couldn't be from the potion. If he saw Lily again, then he silently vowed he would speak to Pomfrey. For now, though, he'd just ignore it.

After a few minutes of the other members congratulating them and kisses on the cheek from Tonks and Septima later, Snape and Aurora finally were able to leave the sitting room together. He was slightly annoyed with himself, but he also felt surprisingly relieved for some reason. He heard the quiet chattering of his students from upstairs. So with a glance towards Aurora, he went upstairs to collect Harry so they could go home. He gently knocked on the closed door and heard the room instantly hush.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Granger. She smiled politely and allowed him to enter the room. His dark eyes instantly found the familiar messy dark hair sitting across from Weasley, Ron that was, playing Exploding Snap. The twins then glanced at him with guilty smiles, but for what they were guilty of he was rather certain he didn't want to know.

"I apologize for intruding," Snape softly spoke. He watched Harry turn around before the young man rushed to him and embraced him. This caught Snape off-guard for the second time in mere minutes. He softly smiled, though, and gently carded the young man's hair. "I'd ask if you missed me, but it appears that you have, Harry." Snape then glanced towards Harry's friends who were all staring at him strangely. "In the case he did not inform you, I am under the influence of a potion currently, so I am not going to be the git that you're all used to."

"He told us," one of the twins replied.

"Course, that's not all he told us," the other twin said with a grin.

"If you are referring to the fact that I am currently involved with Sinistra, then I'd be rather careful what I'd say if I were you, Mr. Weasley."

"Of course, sir," the twins responded grinning widely.

"So…is it true, though?" Snape's eyes narrowed on his students. "Is she pregnant?"

"She is," Snape replied glancing down at Harry. "And before you ask, the child's mine." He watched the twins whistle appreciatively. "What?"

"Well, all due respect, sir, but I think you should know this. It's somewhat turned into a tradition, but every start of the year, every House creates a list about who is the most attractive witch and wizard on staff at Hogwarts." Snape scoffed, but motioned for them to continue. "Not surprisingly, Professor Sinistra's at the top of every House's list, and she has been ever since Bill's second year."

"I see," Snape drawled. The dirty old man part of his mind started to chuckle darkly at this fact. However, he quickly focused his thoughts elsewhere else. "And who has been the top wizard?"

"Well, it's actually you, sir."

"What?" Snape exclaimed turning towards the twins.

"I know. It was somewhat shocking to us, too, sir. I guess if you think about it, though, it does make sense. The next youngest professor in age to you is…um…maybe Hagrid or Filch. Though, you did initially lose to Lockhart during Harry's second year."

"Well, that was until you blasted Lockhart off the platform during our dueling club. Then you won all four Houses." Snape softly scoffed before shaking his head.

"Entertaining as this was, Harry and I must be leaving." Snape watched as Harry then said bye to his friends before the two went downstairs. "Let's go home, Harry," he said as Aurora joined them.


	17. Bad Romance

**A/N: **The song is by Lady Gaga, of course. As we saw in the last chapter, Snape's having some interesting side effects with the potion. We'll see some more. The warning for this chapter is for sexual situations. Enjoy. :D

**Bad Romance**

Around five in the morning on Harry's birthday, Snape awoke to Aurora snuggling even closer to him. He bit his bottom lip gently to keep from chuckling. If she nuzzled any closer to him, then she'd be lying on top of him. _That's not necessarily a bad thing, Severus,_ the now familiar voice in his head that he had silenced for so long with his Occlumency barriers drawled. Raspberries and ginger wafted up to him as her thick curly dark hair rested just underneath his chin. She smelled rather intoxicatingly right now. Then again, she always seemed to be so stimulating to him. In fact, it was now more so than ever.

Closing his eyes again, he chastised himself for his reaction. He had thought the potion he had drunken six days earlier would be out of his system by now. However, that wasn't the case. If anything, the potion's potency was increasing with time. It was becoming harder and harder for him to control himself around Aurora…and perhaps even Harry…and maybe possibly his coworkers, namely Hagrid.

In fact, just yesterday when all three of them had dined in the Great Hall with a few of their coworkers, chuckles suddenly erupted out of him in response to something Hagrid had said. It had taken him nearly three whole minutes to stop chuckling. It wasn't even that funny. Hagrid had only recited the time when Snape had a month's full of detention with the half-giant. Well, perhaps it was funny because he received that after being in a rather compromising situation with Aurora during his sixth-year.

Pomfrey and Slughorn had thought that something improper had occurred between the two Slytherins because Snape had carried Aurora's unconscious and unfortunately naked body into the Hospital Wing. If either of the two fools had taken the time to ask him what had occurred, though, he would have informed them that he had found her crying in the shower trying to rub off her green-tinted skin. Yet another of Black and Potter's hexes aimed for him, which in this case unfortunately ended up hitting Aurora instead because she stepped in front of him.

So after having to bear the outraged looks from the mediwitch and his head of House for doing something nice, sixth-year Severus Snape received a month's worth of detention and a lecture about impropriety from the headmaster. That talk still sent chills down his back. How a wizard who looked like someone's grandfather could talk so openly about sex, well, Snape knew he'd never forget it.

"Mmm, Severus," Aurora moaned softly against his chest.

Unfortunately, his fiancée had a bit of a habit of talking in her sleep. That habit combined with his lack of control was very dangerous. He glanced down at her and licked his lips slowly. If he stayed very quiet, she'd never know. _NO_, he shouted in his mind, which seemed to snap him out for a moment. His eyes then darted to the ceiling, which he had charmed to imitate the night sky. The majority of the stars, however, were gone as the sun started to rise. His charming his ceiling was after all the only way he could get Aurora to stop complaining about moving into the cold, dreary, damp, vile, scary, and dozens of other adjectives for the dungeons.

In hindsight, Snape should have realized that she would grumble about living in the dungeons with him. She was used to her tower and seeing the stars whenever she wanted. He knew that. He had noticed that sometimes during their lovemaking—_wait—what? Oh, that stupid potion_, he grumbled in his mind. _We did not make love then, well, not like now._ He drew in a deep breath. During their times together, he noticed that she'd glance out her bewitched balcony towards the stars. Stars and Severus Snape seemed to be the two things that brought her extreme satisfaction. Put the two together and her happiness turned into a supernova.

"What are you thinking about?" Aurora softly whispered slowly lifting her head up off his chest.

"You're awake." _Lovely, Severus, way to state the obvious_, he chastised himself. He then cleared his throat gently. "I was thinking about my gift for Harry."

"Severus, you're not still concerned that he's going to say no, are you?"

He shook his head before sighing. Well, he was worried about Harry saying no, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Then again, he was also worried that Harry's first birthday with him wouldn't be as grand for the teen as Snape had hoped it would be. Fortunately, Aurora distracted him from all these thoughts. She gently started to trace patterns lightly on his bare chest, which made him chuckle softly. He'd deny it fiercely if anyone dared to say that he, Severus Snape, was ticklish, but he appeared, well, to be ticklish to her touch at the very least.

"Harry won't be up for another few hours," Aurora softly said in a singsong voice.

"And my privacy wards are currently active around the bedroom," he replied glancing at her.

"Oh, what to do?" she asked with a devilish smirk tapping on his chest with her finger. "What to do, Severus? Decisions, decisions," she whispered softly. Her dark eyes sparkled with desire in the little moonlight that shone in the room. "Remind me to thank Poppy later," she whispered against his lips.

* * *

Only two weeks in Severus's life could he consider the happiest weeks of his life. The first week was after he had met the fiery redhead green-eyed Muggleborn witch, whom he swore would be his wife at the time someday. This week, even with the forced house arrest from Pomfrey, came in a close second, but it was easily catching up.

He had informed Harry upon returning to their quarters that he had asked Aurora to marry him. Harry was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. For a split second, Snape had thought about spelling a Calming Draught into the young man's stomach, but decided against it. Harry needed to recapture all the happiness that the Dark Lord took from him when he was just a toddler. So, Snape instead allowed the jovial Gryffindor to bounce about like a crazed Hufflepuff and ignored his killer headache from Harry's excitement.

Snape vaguely even remembered chuckling at the sight of Harry doing what he called the Victory dance. However, the part of that day that he'd remember to his dying day was when Harry leaned in towards him and whispered, "If you're going to do stuff together, please put a sock on the door or something." How Harry ever picked that line up was way beyond Snape's imagination. He speculated that it was from the Muggles that Dumbledore forced Harry to live with, though.

* * *

A few hours later, Snape awoke very well rested with a rather large grin plastered on his face. He tried to force the grin back, but it kept reappearing, though, so he just gave up. Maybe now he could control himself just a little since he gave in. However, he sincerely doubted it because it hadn't worked so far this past week. He gently pressed a kiss against her forehead, which made her nuzzle into him more briefly before she rolled away from him. His dark chocolate eyes watched her for a few moments. She was absolutely beautiful as she slept, and he could see that there was a soft smile on her face too. She then rolled onto her back and turned her head towards him on the pillow. Her eyes still closed. Her breathing was still even and relaxed. With her dark curls spread out above her, she looked a bit like Medusa. He bit his bottom to keep from chuckling at that. No doubt, she'd hex him if he told her that. Then again, her last name did mean 'Serpent Handler' if you used the star group. He then did chuckle very softly after thinking about how fitting her name was. After all, she certainly knew how to handle— _UGH, why do I keep thinking like that,_ he growled in his head. _I'll be glad when I've finally metabolized this damn potion. Honestly,_ he grumbled. _At this point, I'd probably beat all of the sixth-year boys in all in terms of hormones._ He then huffed in annoyance with himself. _Someone should have named this potion The Dirty Old Man Draught._ Though, that dirty old man in him had made things a bit more interesting for them. He violently shook his head at the thought. _It's definitely high past time that I get up for the day. I don't need any more wicked thoughts._

Before getting out of bed to get dressed, though, Snape lightly touched Aurora's flat stomach. He had found himself doing that more this past week. It always soothed him when he laid his hand on her abdomen. He knew he couldn't feel their child yet, and that it probably couldn't even sense his presence yet, but it was just the knowledge that _his_ child was in there. He affectionately rubbed tender loving circles on the satin sheet that covered her body. A part of him wanted to move the sheet to the side and kiss her bare abdomen, but he decided that he could wait until she was further along for that.

After leaving her and making absolutely sure he hadn't woken Aurora up, he grabbed clean clothes from his dark armoire and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. He had to admit that while under the influence of this potion that his hair wasn't so greasy all the time. Then again, it had been nearly a week since he brewed anything so maybe that was the true reason, not the potion. After all, even if the potion made his hair less greasy, it wasn't really worth his loss of self-control all the time.

His entire shower took nearly three minutes, and he was freezing the entire time. However, if his showers now had to consist of him being frozen nearly to death to keep his hand off Aurora, then so be it. Once he was dressed in a black shirt and loose black sweatpants, he silently walked out and headed down the dark hallway towards his kitchenette. He paused momentarily in front of Harry's bedroom, but continued when he noticed that the young man showed no signs of getting up anytime soon.

Upon walking into his sitting room, Snape scoffed. Albus appeared to have sent Harry's gifts down already. Very silently, Snape glanced over the numerous wrapped birthday presents. It seemed nearly everyone on staff had sent Harry something. He shook his head at that briefly before sighing. It was a bit his fault that they had done that. He was the one who had decided that Harry needed a birthday party, which Albus was more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately, the old man could only keep so many secrets, and the fact that Snape wanted to throw Harry a birthday party just wasn't a secret the old man could keep it seemed.

On the plus side, Snape was rather glad that they had known that he didn't really wish Harry to open presents at his party. Well, that reason was purely selfish on Snape's part. He didn't want anyone except Harry and possibly Aurora to be there when he gave his present to the young man in case it went very badly. After all, everyone knew that the PM initials for his job didn't mean he was a Present Master. In fact, the gifts he usually gave out were potions.

Albus always received a special brew of Lemon honey flavored tea from him. Minerva would receive another batch of Animagus formula for her students. Filius would receive a potion that gave him wings. It was something the small Ravenclaw always requested after he once drank a Muggle drink that claimed it would give a person wings. Pomona would receive a strengthening tonic for her various plants in her quarters. Hagrid would receive a bottle of mead that Snape brewed to make sure the half-giant didn't wake up the next morning with a killer headache. Septima would receive a memory restorative draught so she could remember her parents before they died. Charity and Aurora finally always received a bottle of Felix Felicis respectively.

Snape then scoffed softly. Well, perhaps not always in Aurora's case. He had once brewed as a joke a potion he claimed was a love potion. She took it during breakfast on the day of his famous duel, and he didn't see a single change in her demeanor. She had been rather upset with him over that.

Unfortunately, Snape's claim was in fact true in this case and he had given her a real love potion. He had foolishly switched the real potion with the fake potion during the second-year Slytherin and Gryffindor potions class. No doubt, Harry or Longbottom had distracted him when he made the switch.

No matter what he did, he would never get that horrifying picture out of his mind. That day of his famous duel, Snape had walked into the teacher's lounge to get himself a refill of his tea. He had already been having a rather poor day. Longbottom had destroyed yet another caldron before covering Snape's classroom in a mysterious goop that refused to come off the walls and ceiling. Unfortunately, his day got much worse when he walked into the lounge and found Lockhart on top of some poor witch. He did his best to ignore the two as they giggled sickeningly. After all, he only wanted another cup of tea, not a freaking peep show. However, when he started heading back towards the door to leave, his dark eyes caught familiar dark curly hair.

Now, it was just common knowledge that Aurora positively hated Lockhart. After all, the stupid wizard had tried to molest her once before—well, perhaps not molest, but he had grabbed her breasts in front of the entire staff at a staff meeting once—under the guise that she had been choking. However, she hadn't been choking. In fact, she had been coughing because she had fallen ill from being outside during a thunderstorm. Strangely enough, it was the last time he ever remembered her being sick.

Snape clearly remembered his loud 'oh shit' followed by his cup of tea shattering on the ground when he realized that he had switched the potions and had in fact given her a very real and very potent love potion. He also clearly remembered yanking Lockhart off Aurora. The man had slammed hard against the back wall, but at least Lockhart wasn't on her anymore.

A few hours later, Snape blasted Lockhart off the platform in the Great Hall. However, he hadn't done it at the time because for a second time Lockhart had his grimy little hands on Aurora. No, she hadn't even really registered on Snape's radar at that point. They were acquaintances, possibly friends, but that was all. It wasn't as if Snape had been secretly crushing after her like Lily and decided that he'd send all his rage towards the poor unsuspecting DADA moron because Lockhart had managed to cop a feel on Aurora for the second time now. No, truthfully, he sent his rage towards the handsome bastard because Snape had mixed up the potions and given Aurora the wrong one. No, really, that was the truth. At least that was the truth he was going to admit to if anyone ever asked him. Sure, he had felt strangely protective of her ever since she had seen his Dark Mark, but he hadn't loved her. He couldn't love her.

"Hey, Snape," Harry quietly said as he walked into the room.

"Harry," he replied inclining his head briefly towards the fifteen year old. "Your gifts appear to be taking up most of my sitting room."

"Yeah, I noticed that," the young man said with a laugh. "You know, I could open them, Snape."

"Not until your—not until Aurora arrives," Snape spoke shaking his head softly. Why he had almost said that Aurora was Harry's mother? He then glanced towards the parchment sitting on the island in the kitchenette. That was probably the reason right there.

"Well, we're just going to have to wake sleeping beauty up then, Snape."

The words, unfortunately, didn't register in Snape's mind until after Harry had started towards Snape's bedroom. When the words finally registered moments later, his dark eyes glanced up and watched as the young man crossed the threshold into his room.

"NO, HARRY, DON'T!" Snape roared before sprinting towards the Gryffindor. He tried to send a quick fetching spell towards the young man, but his spell missed. Loud screams from both Harry and Aurora then echoed around the room, making Snape wince. Silently, he walked into his bedroom and noticed that Harry had jumped on the bed as if he were a little kid climbing into bed with his parents after a bad nightmare. However, it seemed that Aurora had suspended Harry in the air in mid-jump. Both looked positively shell-shocked at the sight of one another. While she held the bed sheet firmly around her body, the bed sheet didn't necessarily hide the fact that she was naked underneath it.

Once Harry was back on the floor and the spell removed around him, the young Gryffindor turned around and glanced at Snape with large green eyes. Snape did his best not to wince or redden. The green eyes then darted back to Aurora before resting on Snape once more.

"You two do realize it's _my_ birthday, right?"

"Yes, Harry, we realize that," Snape quietly answered.

"Uh-huh, so why is it that my Astronomy professor isn't wearing any clothes, Snape?"

"Oh, dear Merlin, Potter," Snape said clearly exasperated. "We had sex this morning because that stupid goddamn potion you found for me has turned me into a sex-crazed teenager and I can't keep my damn hands off her." Vaguely, Snape noticed the flush on Harry's face, but he kept on ranting because he had lost what little control he had left. He then started to pace in front of his bed glancing at the floor. "However, to be perfectly honest, I perhaps allowed myself to lose control so that I could stop thinking about what your answer will be when I ask you this morning if it is acceptable if I legally and formally adopt you. So, fine, Potter, yes, because it's your birthday I had sex with your Astronomy professor." He could hear soft muffled sounds coming from Harry and Aurora, but he didn't look up. "However, you should have already realized by now that it's perfectly natural for two people who love each to show affections towards one another. So it should not be a surprise to you at all that I slept with Aurora this morning. Things happen, Potter. You do not plan these things." The sounds increased and vaguely sounded like laughter. "You do not question such things because if you wake up and there is a beautiful woman in your arms, you by god do everything in your power to have sex with her so that you are not like me, ranting and raving like a goddamn Hufflepuff. So, yes, Potter, I had sex with your Astronomy professor. To be perfectly honest, I've had lots of sex with your Astronomy professor this past week. I smell her, and the urge increases. Her hand rests against mine, and I want nothing more than to make her squirm and cry out in pleasure under my hands."

"Severus, please…stop," Aurora said laughing with tears in her eyes. But he didn't.

"If it is hormones, then I'm royally screwed because for nine months that means her hormones will turn me into…Weasley or someone." He was panting heavily now. "Hell, last night at dinner, I nearly shoved her against the wall to take her." His hands went to his hair, and he ran his fingers through it. "She's intoxicating, and no matter how much sex we have, I want more. I need more! Do you understand?" he yelled glancing at Harry. "Your damn potion has done this to me."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Aurora said biting her lip to keep from laughing. "_Stupefy_." He watched the red jet of light slam against his chest and allowed himself to fade into darkness in his mind. Perhaps Pomfrey could help him.


	18. Shake The Disease

**A/N: **Song is by Depeche Mode. Enjoy.

**Shake The Disease**

As he slowly regained consciousness, Snape groaned softly. He felt so groggy, but he knew immediately by the smell that he was in the Hospital Wing. He silently opened his dark eyes and met Madam Pomfrey's eyes.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she said pleasantly. "And how are we today?"

"Tired," he replied with a soft groan. His entire body ached.

"Oh, I have no doubt that it does. After all, according to my readings, you've been intimate with Aurora nearly every day since I put you both on leave." He didn't respond vocally, but he did close his eyes. "Correct me if I have any of your symptoms wrong, Severus. You've had a severe migraine since Tuesday. Your senses heightened nearly around the same time. You've experienced a dramatic increase to your stamina and libido, which it appears you've used frequently. You've noticed that you are unable to control yourself when around Aurora. And I believe the last symptom, the one which brought you here I might point out, is yelling at the top of your lungs towards the poor child you are in charge of that you've been having numerous sexual relations with his Astronomy professor. Is that a fairly accurate catalogue of all your symptoms, Severus?"

"I have also been experiencing hallucinations," he replied quietly refusing to glance at the matron. He could feel her glare on him instantly.

"Ah, lovely, hallucinations on top of all that, and yet you still did not come and see me."

"I was rather busy, Madam."

"Oh, I can see that clearly from my chart, Severus."

"You do realize that you are supposed to act as a professional, Madam Pomfrey?" he replied with a slight growl. He actually was only upset because he felt as if he was dying from embarrassment.

"Yes, and you, Severus, are supposed to listen to your mediwitch when she tells you that you're to see her the moment you start to feel odd. Now, let's see, Severus. Did you do that in this case?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey," he replied quietly. He felt as if he was in Dumbledore's office again getting another lecture again.

"I thought not," she said briskly before setting her hands on her hips and going into full matron mode with him. "No, instead you continued to go about your week as if it wasn't at all odd that you were nearly forcing yourself on the mother of your child at any given time the urge popped up. Instead, you continued about your week as if it wasn't at all strange that you were hallucinating. You just went about your week as if I gave you a pleasure vacation."

"I apologize, Madam."

"Would you like to hear the results of my examination on you?" She didn't even allow him to respond before she started to rattle off her findings. You had an elevated heart rate, blood pressure, and respiration rate. You had the beginnings of a mild groin pull starting, which no doubt is from your numerous bedroom activities. Your abdominal muscles received quite the exercise the past few days, didn't they?" He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from flushing. "I found numerous scratches to your back, which I believe would be from Aurora. Your brain activity is quite erratic because you have thousands upon thousands of little hormones shooting through your blood. In fact, it might please you to know this. Your testosterone rates are up by one hundred and fifty percent. Congratulations, Severus," she drawled. "You are now more hormonal than the students are. Would you like to hear the results of my examination of Aurora?" Again, she didn't give him the chance to respond. "I found nearly the same elevated rates, except with her hormones. Her levels are well within the normal range for a pregnant witch. However, the most surprising thing that I've rarely ever seen were the numerous bite marks. I am rather certain that if I compared the marks to your teeth, Severus, that they'd be a positive match. I can understand a little nipping while being intimate, but to leave marks like that." She then slapped him hard in the shoulder. "You are not a vampire! I do not care if you thought it'd be fun to do a little role-playing with her. She is pregnant, Severus, with your child."

"I know, Madam," he replied softly. He hadn't even realized he had bit her. He then scoffed as a smile, a very small smile, flooded his face. Aurora loved vampires. Maybe he'd ask her later—he yelped instantly when a sudden burst of stinging hit his backside.

"Focus on me, Severus," Madam Pomfrey sternly said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." He felt as if he was a student all over again. His dark eyes then glanced around the Hospital Wing. Neither Harry nor Aurora was around, but he guessed they probably knew that Pomfrey wouldn't allow visitors. He then sighed heavily. It was Harry's birthday, and he had probably scarred the poor Gryffindor for life. No child ever wanted to know that.

"Now, I will admit that you have somehow in the past week actually helped Aurora relieve stress. However, I would appreciate it very much if you used another means to do so."

Snape nodded slowly and kept his eyes downcast. He knew he was still acting oddly. It was almost as if he was reverting back to his childhood. He then sighed and glanced up towards Pomfrey.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing more I can do for you. I am going to monitor you, however, in case you suffer another mental breakdown like the one you had earlier. Remain here." The matron then whirled around and briskly walked towards her office.

Snape calmly waited glancing up at the white ceiling. He heard the boots against the floor, which he knew was Aurora approaching. However, he didn't glance at her. After all, what does one say after something like this? Sorry for turning into a sex-crazed lunatic? He then groaned quietly and hoped the cot he was lying on would swallow him completely so he could avoid the entire damn thing.

"You're free to go," Madam Pomfrey stated. "However, I'm ordering you to abstain from sex for at least a month, Severus. If the urge strikes you again, take a cold shower or use other means for release. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he responded quietly feeling his cheeks flush slightly. He then heard her footsteps retreat, which left him with Aurora. He grimaced slightly before glancing towards her.

"Don't even apologize," Aurora drawled. "It's fine."

"Says you who didn't receive a lecture," he grumbled.

"Oh, please. She gave me the same speech when she saw the marks. You know, I don't think I've ever seen Pomfrey that red before." Aurora then gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Severus, it's going to be all right. It wasn't you. It was the potion. Harry and I understand that."

"No doubt, he's horrified."

"Actually, he's not really. At least he's not horrified about that. He admitted while we were waiting for you to wake up that he knew we were having sex this past week."

"But my privacy wards—" She silenced him by placing her fingers against his lips.

"Severus, every morning for the past week you've had the same goofy grin on your face when we eat breakfast. I think even Mokai knows what that grin meant." She then knelt down in front of him and locked eyes with him. She could see the remorse and regret in his eyes. "Severus, I love you. I always have and always will love you. Even when I learned you had taken the Dark Mark, a part of me still loved you. It's no different from after this potion leaves your system and you go back to being the same reserved man you've always been. I will still love you." She then sighed before grabbing his hands in hers. "It's a little late now, but you didn't have to take a potion to prove to me that you loved me."

"I wanted you to see my love for you, though."

"Well, mission accomplished," she said with a soft laugh. "But you didn't need to do something this risky. I understand. I understand emotions don't come naturally to you anymore. I get it. I know that because of certain events in your life that you've had to protect yourself with your barriers so that you don't get hurt or so you don't hurt others. I understand, Severus. I really do. But that doesn't mean that I want you to take some potion and let go of who you are just to please me. I can love you if you're a sex-crazed teenager or if you're a cold bastard. I know in my heart that you love me. Do you know why?"

"I do not."

"Because when we made love before the Dark Lord's defeat, you would get this look in your eyes every now and then. At first, I thought it was you trying to imagine me as Lily. It wasn't, though. You knew who I was. You knew what you were doing at least subconsciously." He closed his eyes. "When you came back from those meetings, your eyes were black as night. There was no feeling, no warmth in them, Severus. When we were together, though, I watched it all return." She then smirked softly before affectionately rubbing her flat tummy. "When we made this little one, you whispered my name and thanked me. You still get that same look in your eyes even now, Severus. That's how I know you love me." She then gently kissed his cheek. "Come on. Harry saved you some cake."


	19. Boys of Summer

**A/N: **The song is by the Ataris. Snape is definitely out of character in this chapter, but it's the potion again. We'll get our dear sweet Snape back shortly. Enjoy. :D

**BOYS OF SUMMER**

Snape walked into his quarters and sighed softly. Harry was sitting at the island with a rather large grin on his face. Snape ignored the grin, though. Still wrapped presents were in the corner, but there was now a large birthday cake on the island counter in front of Harry. He glanced briefly at the cake before taking a seat across from Harry.

"I take it Hagrid brought that for you?" he softly asked the Gryffindor.

"Actually, Septima helped Hagrid make it, so it's safe," Aurora responded.

"How grand," Snape drawled. "Well, don't keep us waiting, Harry." Snape watched the young man blow out the numerous birthday candles. He noticed Harry's soft smile as he made his wish, which Snape hoped was 'Please let Snape go back to normal.' However, when Harry glanced back at Snape with a look that said 'Never,' Snape sighed.

When Aurora magically sliced the cake, Snape remained perfectly still. He slowly licked his lips staring at it. He usually refused to eat sweets. In his father's eyes, sweets were the reason Snape was so abnormal, which his father deeply engrained into his psyche. However, staring at that triple chocolate cake with fudge oozing down its sides, Snape could only think one thing. Screw you, Tobias!

Snape grabbed a fork and quickly started to devour the yummy cake. He instantly fell into paradise. The gooey chocolate melted and made his taste buds explode with flavor. In fact, he was so far gone in his piece of Harry's birthday cake that he didn't even hear himself groan in pleasure at how amazing it tasted. A few seconds later, when he finished it, he sighed and glanced at Aurora.

"Good?" she asked trying to hide her amusement.

Snape only nodded before glancing towards Harry. The young man had his mouth covered by his hand, but Snape could still see that frustrating grin of his. He sighed and shook his head. No doubt, the Gryffindor was still laughing about Snape's breakdown earlier. A sudden thought popped into his mind, and Snape glanced towards Harry. He smiled slyly, which he saw made Harry's smile vanish. The idea was completely psychotic for someone like Snape to consider even. However, he drew in a slow breath before suddenly leaping off his chair and changing into his Animagus form.

The two hundred pound panther roared loudly before pouncing on the couch. Soon afterwards, its velvety black ears twitched at the sounds of soft laughter that he knew came for the young wizard. His black eyes glanced at the young man briefly before leaping off the couch onto the cool floor. It slowly lowered itself to the floor into attack position. However, it made no attempt to pounce on either of the humans. Instead, it suddenly rolled over as if it was a dog several times.

"Shadow, change back," the witch said with a soft smile as she knelt in front of him. The panther in response only nuzzled against her and released a low purr. She rolled her eyes and gently ran a hand down his sleek coat, which made the panther purr again. "Aren't we lovable today, Shadow?" she teased before lightly kissing his nose. She then gently put her hands on either side of his muzzle so she could stare him in the eyes. "Shadow, you know I love you, but I really want to spend the day with Severus instead." The panther leaned into her left hand more, which made her lean a bit closer to him. Shadow then smirked softly before licking her face lovingly. "Dammit, Severus," Aurora growled pressing a hand to her cheek where thick panther saliva now collected. "Shadow, don't make hex you. Change back now." The panther only raised an eyebrow in response and flicked its tail happily before glancing towards the young wizard who was laughing. "That's it. I'm telling Madam Pomfrey on you." Shadow's long black tail instantly fell between his legs. "Change back, Shadow."

Within moments after she spoke, the panther quickly changed back into a dangerously smirking Snape. Aurora only folded her arms and stared at him. Harry, however, joined Snape's side. He smirked widely and softly laughed.

"That was wicked, Snape," the young Gryffindor exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. "See, Harry enjoyed it, Aurora. Why must you continue to be an old stick in the mud?"

"What?" she cried. "I'm the stick in the mud? Dear Merlin, you've lost your mind!"

"Perhaps," he replied grinning devilishly. He then circled her slowly before glancing her over. "Did you know, Mr. Potter, that Aurora's Animagus form is a jaguar?"

"No," Harry said shrugging.

"Oh, yes," Snape responds with dark eyes. "She has these sexy black spots," he whispered near Aurora's ear. Seconds later, he yelped, though, as Aurora casted _Aguamenti_ on him.

"Severus, be good," she warned with her silver wand.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied in a mock salute. Almost instantly, he heard Harry burst out laughing. He then too had to chuckle. That was until he saw the silver wand directly in front of his face. The chuckles stopped on his tongue instantly. He knew what she was capable of, and he knew in his current condition that meant he would be a dead man walking. Well, possibly not a dead man because she still technically needed him. He was after all the father of their unborn child.

"You are acting like a Hufflepuff right now, Severus."

"Not to argue with your supreme highness, I am a bit emotional due to a certain potion."

"And yet you've always controlled yourself before under duress, Severus," she quipped.

"Am I to assume that I should feel threatened?" The wand briefly touched his neck. "Yes, I see. That makes things absolutely clear, dear."

"Dear? Maybe I should take you back to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, please, as if that's the oddest thing I've done today. So I'm a bit more…rebellious. Some witches like that in a man. I can think of one certain young witch who dreamt nightly of me stalking up to her tower and kidnapping her so that we would make love under the stars. After all, we all know your type, Aurora, and next to the Dark Lord, I'm the next badass wizard."

Snape watched Aurora's head snap towards him as her eyes narrowed into slits. Perhaps he shouldn't have said. Then again, he had yelled earlier in the young man's presence that he had made love to her numerous times before. Why should she not be just as embarrassed as he was? Technically, it was her fault and Harry's fault too. He then glanced towards the young man.

"Well, Mr. Potter, how about you take a look at this document and tell me if it's acceptable to you?" he quickly said grabbing the adoption papers next to him. He watched Harry's emotion as he read the papers. The emerald eyes then glanced back at Snape with pure wonder.

"You want me? I mean, you want to adopt me, Snape?"

"That would be why one has the papers, wouldn't it, Mr. Potter? Well, would you be horrified if I became your legal father? Granted, Potter shall always be your true father, but, well, you know."

"Where do I sign?" Harry replied with a large smile. At the line Snape pointed at, Harry quickly signed his name with the quill and handed it to Snape. Okay, granted, he knew that they were definitely rushing everything. However, from what he saw, Snape seemed to have had these papers for quite some time so this wasn't another rash action because of the potion. That meant Snape had thought about doing this before he turned into a kind Snape. Harry then grinned as he watched Snape sign his name. The papers quickly disappeared with a loud pop. "That's it?"

"That's it," Snape responded with a soft smile.

A few seconds later, Harry launched himself into Snape and wrapped his arms around the older wizard. He buried his face into the man's midsection. He couldn't believe it. The man actually adopted him. When he had blown out his candles, he had wished like always that he'd belong to a family. Okay, so granted, Snape and he had already acted as if they were family, but this made it official now. There was no more Voldemort, so he wouldn't lose the man as he had lost his parents. They had dealt with that problem twenty days earlier.

"Thanks, Snape."

"You're welcome, Harry," he replied carding a hand through the messy Potter hair. "Now, let's stop being so damn emotional and have some fun." He pulled back from Harry and glanced at the two.

"Fun?" both Aurora and Harry exclaimed staring at him as if he grew a second head.

"Yes, some fun," repeated Snape rolling his eyes. He should have known they'd look at him like that. For too long he had been Mr. Doom and Gloom. Thanks to that potion, he now felt the urge to become Mr. Fun, which Snape thought was much better than Mr. Frisky that he had been. His eyes then widened as another idea popped up into his mind. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" repeated Aurora. "And just why would we go there?"

"Honeydukes of course, Aurora," Snape drawled before walking towards his bedroom. If he was going to go out, he definitely was not going to wear these dreary clothes. He heard Aurora's boots clicking behind him as she followed him into the bedroom. Luckily, he didn't hear Harry follow, which he guessed was because the poor boy had already seen his, well, his new stepmother in a completely new light. He chuckled at the memory. _Poor Harry_, he thought shaking his head.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not going out like this, Aurora." Snape then caught his reflection in the full-length mirror. "Ah, hell, I look like a damn priest." He then whirled around towards Aurora. His eyes then darkened with hidden desire. Well, perhaps not hidden desire anymore. _Ah, yes, there's that dirty old man I'm so acquainted with nowadays,_ he thought staring at his fiancée. He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and gently pulled her closer. He felt her heart beat against his chest, which made his heart attempt to beat in harmony with hers. "Would you like to confess your sins to me, Miss Sinistra?" he asked with a wide grin. She rewarded him with a hard smack to his chest. "Now, Miss Sinistra, it's not very nice to hit your priest."

"Do I need to douse you with another cold jet of water?" she threatened.

"Only if you douse yourself in the process," he quipped before lightly kissing her neck. "After all, the Muggles appear to have something right for once."

"Dream on, Severus," she replied trying to hide her smile from him.

"Oh, I shall, Miss Sinistra," he drawled in a very low sexy growl. He chuckled when he felt her heart start to beat faster. He wasn't an idiot. He knew even some of his female students found his voice a bit sexy at times. In fact, he had caused a poor girl to faint in his class once because he had lowered his voice a bit farther than he had intended.

The young Hufflepuff was smitten with him, and he knew it because he could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Unfortunately, when he had been trying to correct her mistake in his usual sneering self so that she didn't kill all of her classmates, he lowered his voice to the sexy octave and she fainted. Since he had only been teaching for four years at the time, he made a point to catch her so she didn't slam her head against the hard cold stone floor. However, she had moved on it seemed after she became an Auror because she now only flashed a smile at him during Order meetings before leaving.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Trust me, Aurora. You don't want to know," he responded with warmth in his voice. He then released her and turned back towards his armoire. He could feel her dark eyes watching him, which he guessed was her trying to figure out if she should bring Madam Pomfrey or not. However, he didn't feel the constant urge to jump her anymore. No, instead he felt the need to take a walk on the wild side.

Snape couldn't really explain it, but he wanted to break all of the rules. He wanted to hide the old man's lemon drops. He wanted to switch Trelawney's sherry with Tabasco sauce. He wanted to change every single banner, tapestry, and painting and add a touch of Slytherin to each. In fact, he had an urge to write in big letters 'Slytherin Rules, Gryffindor drools' on the doors entering the Great Hall. He could still hold back that urge, but just slightly, though. He had to admit that no one would ever suspect him. After all, who would ever suspect Severus Snape, Mr. Fun Dementor, as being a graffiti artist?

Glancing at his unexciting robes, Snape sighed heavily. Everything was black. His shoes were black. His robes were black. His boxers were even black. Black upon black stared back at him. _Well, then I'm just going to have to change that, aren't I?_ He thought with a smile. He waved his ebony wand at his clothes and sighed contently when the black vanished. He quickly transfigured his clothes so he didn't look so old anymore. Granted, he was thirty-five, but he was still in his prime yet.

Snatching a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt, Snape quickly started to undo the numerous buttons on his frockcoat. He could feel Aurora's eyes staring at him, which made him smirk. He thought for a split second of turning around and giving her a show, but he ignored that thought. He wanted the rich tasting fudge of Honeydukes, not sex.

As he finished fastening the second to top button of his shirt, Snape heard Aurora's quiet gasp. He glanced at her to see what was wrong, but he saw that she was staring at him. Obviously, she was enjoying the view. Then again, the jeans did feel rather tight in certain spots.

"That good, huh?" he asked with a lop-sided grin. _Dear Merlin, I sound like Lockhart,_ he groaned in his head. He then walked towards her and held out his arm. "Shall we go, milady?"

"You don't even sound like yourself anymore, Severus."

"I had noticed that, but thank you for pointing that out again," he drawled.

"You don't even look like yourself anymore," she then stated.

"Again, thank you, Aurora."

"In fact," she said leaning in towards him. "You look like Sirius Black."

"Yes, but I have much better hair and am much more sane than him," Snape replied walking out of the bedroom. He heard her loud groan behind him, which made him chuckle. She was a bit obvious at times. He knew she'd try to pull the Sirius card on him, but it didn't really upset him anymore. Probably because Snape's life was turning out much better than Sirius's life was. Truthfully, a part of Snape felt sorry for the remaining Marauder, but he knew that pity was solely due to the potion again. There was still bitterness over how Black had treated him during their school years, which wouldn't ever go away.

"Whoa," Harry said when he caught sight of the older wizard. "Um…are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, Harry," drawled Snape before messing up Harry's hair affectionately. "Come on. I'll race you." Snape then held out a hand, and Harry's Firebolt and another broomstick zoomed into his hands. He silently held the Firebolt out with a sly smile. "Last one to Honeydukes has to clean cauldrons for a month." Snape didn't even wait for a response before zooming off on his broom out of their quarters.

A few seconds later, Snape glanced towards the young man flying beside him through the twists and turns of the numerous corridors. The front doors luckily were open, and they both darted outside. Briefly, Snape wondered how much trouble he'd be in with Aurora, but he guessed he could easily make up with her later. After all, he deserved to have some fun as did Harry. Speaking of the little hellion, Harry was hooting and hollering with joy as they raced. His dark eyes then glanced back in front of him. They were almost to Hogsmeade. He could see each of the picturesque cottages and business. He slowed his descent, which he noticed Harry followed. Once they were on the ground, Snape raced on foot with his broom in hand and was the first to touch the door of Honeydukes. He turned towards Harry and stuck his tongue out at the Gryffindor before walking into the sweet shop. Unfortunately, Aurora was already there waiting with her long silver wand in her hand and tapping it against her arm.

"Ah, crap," muttered Snape. _Busted,_ the new voice in his head drawled.


	20. Trouble

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy. :D The song is by Pink.

**Trouble**

Snape drew in a slow and deep breath. His dark eyes remained trained on the silver wand. While he knew it wouldn't cause his death, it would perhaps cause a lot of pain temporarily. He quickly went through his options. He could run like hell away from her or he could take it like a man. He then snorted. Taking it like a man might make him lose his manhood. She had that look in her eye that he had seen too many times before.

"Ah crap is right, Severus. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"In the words of that fictional character you're so fond of, 'My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Snape said with a soft smile.

"You're quoting Jack Sparrow?" Aurora then laughed. "A fully-grown wizard quoting a Muggle fictional character, oh yes, I've seen it all now."

"Admit it, Aurora. You've always wanted to hear me say 'Arg'."

"Okay, you're going to Madam Pomfrey's now," she said shaking her head before walking towards him. He, however, took a step back. "Severus, don't make me hex you."

"I think I might like that," Snape said in his low, sexy growl. He caught her momentarily shock, which made him chuckle. "If you can catch me, I'm all yours, Sinistra." He then whirled around and rushed out of the sweetshop. He flashed a brief grin towards Harry before sprinting down the pavement. He didn't know how to describe it. He felt free and extremely, well, happy. This potion was wrecking havoc on his newly acquired emotions, but he didn't care for some reason.

Aurora suddenly appeared directly in front of him. He tried to stop as soon as he saw her so he didn't collide into her, but he hit a piece of loose cobblestone. Pitched forward by his velocity, he ended up flying towards her.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed as if that would help stop him.

Using a split second decision, he quickly changed into his Animagus form, which helped compact him a bit more. He then felt some wild magic slam against him full force, stopping him in midair. He watched the ground slowly connect with his big black paws. He glanced towards Aurora.

"Oh, dear Merlin," she said exhaling loudly. She then glared at him. "Dammit, Severus!" she snarled before stalking towards him and pinching his furry black ear. "If you ever do that again…" She then exhaled again, shaking her head furiously. She couldn't be mad at him for that. She wanted to be mad, but she just couldn't be. It wasn't very likely that he wanted to sprawl towards her in the air and hurt her. Her arms then quickly wrapped around the panther's neck, which made her laugh a few seconds later when Shadow gently placed his furry head against hers. "You could have hurt me. Do you know that?" Shadow in response licked her face before nuzzling her as if the panther was apologizing. "You're being a real pain in the ass today, Severus." The panther gave her the 'who me' look before morphing his face into an innocent and cute cuddly panther. "I cannot believe you." She then gently pressed a kiss on the panther's nose, which made her laugh when Shadow tried to squirm out of her hands. "You should probably change back, Shadow, before I forget the reason I'm mad at you." Her dark eyes remained on the panther as it morphed back into Severus. "You're acting so like James Potter right now with your current antics. You do realize that?"

"If I was Potter, I'd be finding some scrawny child to pants in the middle of the street, Aurora," he replied quietly. "Unfortunately, you and I both know that for all the evil in our house that was one evil we refused to resort to with our enemies."

"Oh, yes, we were more likely to cast an Unforgivable or some other dark magic on them." Aurora then inhaled slowly. "Harry's coming."

"Excellent, perhaps now we can get that fudge I'm craving."

"Oh no, you aren't," she quickly said. "We're going to see Madam Pomfrey immediately."

"Is everything all right?" asked Harry glancing between the adults.

"Everything's fine once Severus goes to see Pomfrey."

"Aurora, I'm fine. I'll be good now."

"Sure you will," she replied folding her arms. "I'm not an idiot, Severus."

"Oh no, of course not. I'd never call you an idiot." He then glanced towards Harry and smirked.

"You son of a banshee, as if I can't see that smirk on your face, Severus," she growled.

"Damn, that's the witch in the North Tower, not the Astronomy Tower. I really thought I had it that time. I keep getting you and Trelawney mixed up. You both have that look of utter cluelessness about you." Snape then grinned before chuckling.

"Keep laughing, Severus. I dare you." Her eyes were darkening, which was a sure sign that he was going to be hexed really soon if he kept it up.

"Fine, Aurora. At least let me have some fudge before she starts to treat me like a porcupine."

"What is with your utter fixation on fudge, Severus?"

"I like fudge. Do you have a problem with that, Aurora?" he stated flatly.

"Well, considering this is coming from a man who once gave a week's worth of detention to a student because she gave you a blood-flavored lollipop, yes, I do have a problem with it."

"She gave it to me laboring under the false assumption that I'm a vampire."

"Gee, I wonder whatever gave her that idea, Severus. It couldn't be the frequent funeral garbs you wear, the pasty complexion, the superb hearing, or even the fact you live in the dungeons."

"I happen to like black. Is there something wrong with liking black?"

"And what…you happen to dislike the sun too?"

"I usually am rather busy brewing in case you've failed to notice from your tower. Some of us can't hide out in the stars like some people, Aurora." She then tightened her grip on his arm. "I take it that I'm not getting my fudge?" She only pulled him behind her as she made her way up to the castle. "Hmm…this view is nicer back here. I will admit that." He glanced towards Harry and saw the young man staring at him as if he had lost his mind. _Which perhaps wouldn't be too far from the truth at this point_, thought Snape. Glancing back at Aurora, he inhaled the rich smell of raspberries from her hair. She smelled amazing. He then swallowed harshly. _Mr. Frisky appears to have made his reappearance. I hate Mr. Frisky, but he is a hell of a lot better than Mr. Doom and Gloom._

Minutes after reaching the castle, his eyes darted towards the large doors at the front entrance. His wand silently went into his hand before quickly casting his spell. He glanced towards Harry who was silently holding back his laughter. Written in large green and silver letters across the front doors was 'Slytherin RULES!'

**A/N: **Thanks to hpfan for reminding me that _Pirates _came out in 2003 whereas HP is in 1996 at the time. :D For this chapter, though, I'm ignoring that obvious disparity between real life and this, but only for that line. I've just wanted to have Snape quote Captain Jack once. Apologies. :D


	21. Poison

**A/N: **Despite the chapter's title, it's a metaphorical poison, not actual. :D The song is by Groove Coverage, which is a very catchy tune that I found myself singing with while writing this chapter. It's a very catchy song. Enjoy. :D

**Poison**

Upon arriving to the Hospital Wing for the second time that day, Snape glanced up at the ceiling. He was twirling his ebony wand in his hand. Both Aurora and Madam Pomfrey had walked off towards her office, leaving him and Harry behind to lie on the cots. However, Snape was the lucky one to have a Sticking Charm on him. That was fine. He had nothing better to do anyway.

"So, are you going to ask Ms. Granger out anytime soon?" He caught Harry's sudden coughing fit instantly. There were times for subtlety, and this wasn't it.

"Hermione?" choked Harry.

"You do spend an awful amount of time with her. It is only natural that I'd ask. After all, you are now my adoptive son and heir. I have to prepare myself before you and she inform me that I'm going to be a grandfather." Snape smirked when he heard more coughing from the young man.

"No, no, definitely not," Harry fiercely replied. "We're just friends."

"It is rather funny how quickly 'just friends' turn into 'just lovers,' Harry." Even more coughing escaped Harry's lips. The young man was obviously still rather embarrassed about sex. "It is perfectly natural after all. I believe we've seen from me just how easy it is to have lust take over." Snape caught Harry's face burning bright red. "You do know the proper spells in case you—"

"ENOUGH!" he screeched. "Please, Snape, enough," he begged.

"Well, since you asked me so nicely, Harry," Snape drawled. His dark eyes then glanced towards the two witches walking back towards them. He sighed. "Time to be the human pin cushion again," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not drawing any blood this time, Severus," Madam Pomfrey replied before waving her wand down his body. Numerous results appeared above him. Obviously, they weren't the right answers, though, because she shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense. Severus, list off the ingredients you used to brew that potion." He quickly rattled off the extensive list. "Wait…did you say Virgin tears?"

"Yes, for the second time," Snape answered annoyed with her. "I added five drops."

"It states to add two, though," she responded glancing at the familiar sheet in her hands.

"What? You're clearly mental if you think that," Snape briskly snapped. "The directions clearly state to add five. Obviously, you're as blind as you are deaf, Pomfrey."

"Oh, really?" she replied huffily. "Then how is it that this list that you yourself used clearly states two drops, not five?" She put her hands on her hips after he snatched the instructions from her.

Snape quickly skimmed it before closing his eyes. She was right. It did say add two drops, not the five he added. At least they knew what happened now. Excessive use of virgin's tears would create any potion to become unstable, which was probably why he was going from one extreme to another. He shook his head slowly. He was the potions master for Merlin's sake. How could _he_ make such a stupid mistake like this?

"Remain here, Severus, and I'll bring the draught."

Snape didn't reply. He was still internally seething at himself. He was such an idiot. It was no wonder that he was acting like a stupid teenager. He had practically turned himself into one. When he saw the amber liquid in front of him, he huffed rather annoyed. All he had to do was drink that, and he'd be back to normal. He quickly snatched it from the mediwitch and threw the draught back as if it was a stiff drink. He caught the look on Harry and Aurora's faces, though. _Well, it was fun while it lasted,_ he thought disdainfully.

Darkness quickly settled into his mind as the draught took over. He closed his eyes and let it. While on one hand, he didn't want to go back to being a bastard, he also didn't want to become an idiotic teenager. If a way that he allowed himself to feel around her existed, he would take it in an instant. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed himself being happy for once. He felt almost normal. He also was able to keep from yelling at Harry for doing all the things that was normal for a young man.

_No, this is the way it has to be,_ he concluded in his mind._ I can't act as if I'm someone else. My emotions control me and leave me vulnerable._ He then sighed. _Though, I'd gladly wish that I could control myself so I could be both. So I could continue to be the reserved Potions Master, while allowing myself to be passionate with my fiancée. I wish that I could…I do not want to become my father, though. I do not want to hurt her, Harry, or our child. I cannot hurt them, not now, and not ever. I love them._

~PS~

Several hours later, Snape sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wall. Upon awakening in the Hospital Wing, he informed Aurora and Harry that he wished to be alone. So far, both were respecting his wishes. He had tried to go for a walk to clear his mind. That only left his mind even more muddled then before, though.

His Occlumency barriers were intact once more. He couldn't shake the feeling of being empty now. He tried everything to feel like he had before he took that damned potion. Nothing worked. He knew why he felt empty, though. He just didn't want to accept it as the only truth possible.

Snape drew in a slow breath before walking towards his draped window. He pulled back the heavy green velvet curtains and stared out at Black Lake. Nothing was out swimming around to distract him, though. Only left with his depressing thoughts, he sighed heavily and turned around to walk towards his armoire. He glanced at the numerous black outfits. No doubt, Aurora had changed his robes back to his usual black at some point. He was rather grateful that she had. He was comfortable in black. After all, it hid the blood rather well from prying eyes. He then sighed and hung his head. He didn't need to worry about hiding blood from anyone anymore. The Dark Lord was gone. He didn't have to pretend to be Severus Snape, bastard of the dungeons. He could be anyone he wanted to be now. That was if his mind allowed him.

Walking into the loo, he glanced at himself in the mirror. What did Sinistra see in him anyway? He wasn't attractive by any means. His nose showed the fact that he had broken it hundreds of times. His long dark hair hung in clumps of grease. He then scoffed. Well, that had changed at least. He wasn't a greasy git anymore. Shaking his head, he stared intently at the deep wrinkles on his face. He looked old. The war had definitely aged him.

Just to see if he could, Snape tried to smile. Several moments later, though, gripping the edge of the sink, he hung his head and closed his eyes. His smile was positively frightening to behold. That nagging feeling of emptiness in his chest wrenched even more. He'd lose her. She's take one look at his creepy smile and run screaming in the opposite direction. She'd probably run to Black. It'd be fitting. He lost Lily to Potter. It was only natural that he'd lose Aurora to Black. He then clenched his hands into tight fists. He was depressing himself even more.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, there you are," a cheerful voice said from the doorway.

"You don't perhaps have a lemon drop on you. Do you, Albus?" Snape replied softly. He caught Dumbledore's puzzlement immediately. "It'd be much more interesting if I died by one of your horrid lemon drops than any other way," he explained.

"Surely, it is not that bad, Severus," Dumbledore spoke resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Snape quickly pushed back his thoughts and morphed his face back into neutrality. He couldn't be sniveling to the Headmaster about such things. He was thirty-five years old for Merlin's sake. He didn't need a goddamn hug or any other stupid thing to make it all better. That was after all why he was a skilled Occlumens.

"I take it there's a reason you showed up in my quarters unannounced yet again?"

"I only wished to see how you were doing, Severus. There are no ulterior motives."

_For once,_ Snape added in his head. He only nodded, though, before walking out of the loo. His eyes briefly rested on the ruffled bed that smelled so much like Aurora. He had to get out of this damn place. He briskly walked down the corridor towards his sitting room and heard Albus following him.

"Something is troubling you, Severus."

"A great deal is troubling me, Albus, but there is no need to speak with you over it."

"Then perhaps you should have a session with Madam Pomfrey."

"I'd rather kiss Trelawney," Snape replied with a growl.

"I doubt Aurora would appreciate that, Severus," Albus said with a soft chuckle. "You worry too much over things, though, my boy. She will think nothing bad about you because of this. After all, it appears that our Astronomy Mistress has been crushing on our Potions Master since her Sorting Ceremony. I am correct that she was the first to learn about your Mark, other than the obvious, of course?" He nodded curtly. "And yet, she still loves you even after that grave mistake. What makes you think that she will stop now because you have returned to your usual self?"

"She saw how I was without the inhibitions the barriers enact upon me," Snape admitted quietly.

"You mean she saw the things you hide deep within yourself. Emotions are not a weakness."

"I have seen too many wizards brought down by their emotions, Albus."

"You are concerned that the others will someday be free again?"

"Not concerned, just apprehensive," Snape replied. "I have lost one woman I loved. I…It will be too much for me to lose another."

"So then you wish to push her away?"

"I do not wish it," he snapped. "I would like nothing more than to be with her right now…to tell her how much she means to me." He then angrily ran his hand through his hair. "I can't get the damn words out, though. I can't tell her that I love her without risking the chance to sound like an idiot."

"I see," Dumbledore replied. "Would it help any if I informed you that she would perhaps understand your hesitations? She, after all, knows the most about your past."

"It wouldn't help," he glumly responded before dropping onto the side of his bed. "I am fearful that if I lower my barriers near her that I might hurt her someday. I do not wish to become my father."

"You proved that you would not, Severus."

"That was the damn virgin tears, Albus, not me."

"Then I take it that it was that, which made you write 'Slytherin rules' on the front doors?" When Snape closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face, Dumbledore chuckled. "I had thought about asking the house elves to remove it, but it is a rather inventive charm."

"Only you would think that, Albus," Snape replied with a forced snort.

"Ah, yes, well, I am an old Gryffindor, you know."

"Meaning that you should be angered about that graffiti," he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it will lead to some interesting competition this year, I believe."

"Then you wish for the twins and others to retaliate against Slytherin?"

"Not at all, my boy, only I wish to see the students start to take pride in their houses without the need of violence between the two houses." He then sighed. "Aurora wished me to check on you."

"Congratulations, you've done that," Snape drawled before sighing heavily. "She asked you to come here so that I would be inclined to allow her to come back. Didn't she?" he asked. He then scoffed when Dumbledore nodded.

"Young Mr. Potter is at Grimmauld again. I thought it best while you and Aurora are working things out. After all, he appears to have picked up a trait from you, the need to be distracted."

"What if I can't get the words out, Albus?" Snape asked catching Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"I've always believed you to be more of a doer, Severus, then a speaker in matters of the heart. After all, adopting young Harry took no words for him to understand your intentions were pure. I shall send her in immediately." He then patted Snape on the shoulder once more before walking back out of the young wizard's quarters.

Snape sighed heavily. He knew that he needed to speak with her. He didn't want to pull back from her. Hell, if he could, he'd take her in his arms and make love to her again with no intention of ever letting her go. He then snorted.

"Severus?" Aurora softly said behind him.

"Come in." He quickly stood up and faced her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He could see the fear in her eyes. She knew. He then swallowed harshly. It wouldn't be that way. He'd find a way to make this work. Even if it killed him the process, he'd find a way. "I apologize for my behavior for the past—" He stopped immediately when she held up her hand.

"I understand. It was the potion. We've gone through this already. Just say it, and I'll go."

"No."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a loud scoff.

In two long strides, Snape was upon her. He pressed her against the wall and feverishly kissed her. He could feel his blood start to grow hotter as he deepened their kiss so he could taste her. She was like his Moonseed poison, and he didn't care. He wasn't going to push her away. He wasn't even going to push Harry away. They were his life now, and soon the child in Aurora's womb would be too. He just wanted her too much. He wanted this life, this happy life, too much, and he'd take the poison with it.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape gets some startling news, but it's good. Really, it's good news even if he doesn't think so. :D


	22. It's the End of the World as We Know It

**A/N: **Song is by REM. Enjoy. :D

**It's the End of the World as We Know It**

On August 22, Snape's life turned upside down forever. He had to have heard Pomfrey wrong. There was no way that… He glanced towards Aurora and then back to the matron. He drew in a slow breath before scoffing.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid that I am, Severus. Aurora is carrying twins."

"That's impossible, though," he snapped. "She shouldn't even be pregnant with the amount of precautions we had!"

"We've already came to figure out how she became pregnant." Madam Pomfrey then gently laid a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "You're going to need to make sure you eat more and get more rest, Aurora. Multiple births have a variety of various complications that could arise. I'm going to need to see you more often now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." The mediwitch flashed a brief smile towards the younger witch before briskly walking back out of the room. "Say something."

"There's nothing left to say."

"Oh, I could think of numerous things to say, Severus, so don't give me that."

"I'm concerned for you and our…children." The word was bitter on his tongue. How could he be the father of twins? Whose cruel idea was this? He then glanced towards Aurora's abdomen. She had a slight bump, but otherwise nothing noticeable. In two weeks, school would be starting again. In two weeks, he'd have to play nice with Black and Lupin.

"You heard her, though. We're fine." Aurora's small hand then slipped into his. "I'm scared, Severus. I mean, I know it's normal to be scared, but you're right, though. I shouldn't have even been pregnant in the first place. That was the agreement." He flinched at 'agreement.'

"You believe there might be some sort of sinister plot surrounding you?"

"No. It's just I can't stop thinking that maybe… There has to be a reason I'm pregnant. I mean, there are lots of couples that take years to get pregnant, and we only needed one night."

"My life has never been easy. Why should it start now?" he replied with a sigh.

"We're not ready for twins. Neither one of us has the patience."

"But that is what we're going to have, Aurora," he responded glancing at her. Her words were unsettling him somewhat, but he couldn't put his finger on why. He drew in a slow breath before sighing quietly. "Listen to me. We will adapt to this, all of us."

"Severus—"

He quickly silenced her with a kiss. He didn't want to discuss such things anymore. A part of him shared her fears. It was rather disconcerting to know that she was pregnant with twins, but he knew he'd love them. They were his children, his flesh and blood with Aurora.

While he had wanted to deal with only one young screaming child, he would adapt to being a father to two—no, three, there was also Harry in there. They could do this. They could survive the next seventeen years taking care of their children without having the need to commit mass murder. He then sighed. He needed to get her mind off her worries. After all, Madam Pomfrey had instructed them to ensure she wasn't suffering from excessive stress. Worrying about such things definitely would cause undue stress to her.

"No doubt we'll need to inform your parents about our situation." He caught her hesitation instantly, which made him narrow his eyes on her. "Do you believe there will be an issue?"

"Mum wished me to marry a pureblood," she replied in a soft voice.

"And I am a half-blood, I see." He said nothing when her grip tightened.

"It doesn't matter, Severus. She'll just have to get over herself. I love you, and nothing is going to get in my way."

The fierce determination in her voice made him almost smile. He knew it was odd to think such things but every now and then, it was as if Aurora channeled Lily. He wasn't ever going to tell her that, though. He knew her thoughts on Lily. She considered herself second best when compared to Lily. No amount of his negations to that claim would ever satisfy her fully. She truly believed she was second best. He sighed heavily. He wished he could change her mind and show her what she meant to him.

"Be as it may, I will ask your father for your hand and speak with your mother. Perhaps once she gets to know me, it will not be that much of an issue." He could see her momentarily shock before it turned to relief on her face. "It is better that we learn what to expect before it happens, Aurora. I am rather…content with knowing our future."

"Changing diapers and all that?" she replied with a soft smile. "I love you."

He only inclined his head. The words still were too hard to say aloud, but he was rather convinced that she knew. After all, he had taken a potion and acted completely out of character for days before Pomfrey realized that all he needed was a simple draught.

"Harry will no doubt be enthused by this news."

"Yeah, but I can't blame him. It's fun having a little brother or sister. They're annoying as all hell when you're growing up, but you come to appreciate them later in life." Aurora then shook her head. "My little sister would probably try sending me to St. Mungo's if she heard that." Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her thick curly hair. "Severus, how can you be so calm? I mean, it was only this morning when we thought we'd either have a little girl or little boy, and now…now we know we're having twins."

"I can be calm because I have you and Harry in my life, so I know we'll be fine." He caught her soft inward smile at his words instantly. That wasn't so hard to say. However, he felt awkward under her gaze. He just wasn't used to acting this way. It felt…odd. "We have numerous things to decide before the birth of our children. Would you be agreeable if I settled on the details while you relaxed?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be one of those women who have to be stuck to the couch for all seven months of her pregnancy." He only nodded in response. She rubbed her abdomen affectionately then. "I hope they're little girls."

"I only wish for them to be healthy," he replied before holding out a hand. He gently helped her to her feet again. They certainly weren't going to have a moment's peace in their lives. Twins, who would have thought it? As they walked back to their quarters, he took quick glances at her. He hoped one of their children had Aurora's eyes. Her eyes were so full of curiosity, life, and love.

**A/N: **Next chapter: start of school. Yes, I know I'm jumping forward. Just assume they're having a wonderful time together as a family.


	23. Shattered

**A/N: **Song is by Trading Yesterday. Gonna need a bit of a tissue box for this one, friends, just to warn you. Enjoy. :D

**Shattered**

Drawing in a slow breath, Snape braced himself for the onslaught of another Welcoming Feast. He positively hated the horrid feasts because it reminded him of how many wolves-raised students attended Hogwarts. He then scoffed as he remembered his behavior on Harry's birthday when he couldn't control himself and scoffed down nearly all of Harry's cake by himself. It was just something normal for teenagers. It had nothing to do with their parents.

Once again, Snape had lost track of time working on the handmade cribs. It had taken a poor little house elf who probably was now having a nervous breakdown in the kitchens to draw him back out of his thoughts. Every curse word he knew, he snarled in regards to his stupidity. He was after all fifteen minutes to the feast. It was the first time in years that he was late.

Snape pushed open the doors and walked into the bustling Great Hall. Within seconds, he felt hundreds of eyes glance at him, but it was only three people he felt more unsettled with staring at him. One was a pair of infuriating twinkling blue eyes that belonged to a man who attempted to kill everyone with his horrid sweets. The second was a pair of brilliant emerald eyes alight with hidden amusement and excitement that belonged to a young man who seemed live to give Snape heart failure before he was forty. The final eyes, the eyes that unsettled him the most surprisingly, was a pair of rich dark chocolate that held so much warmth and love in them that it knotted and twisted his insides into a pretzel. He didn't deserve her love. He didn't deserve Harry's either, but there it was. Love, sweet unadulterated love, in both of their eyes held on him, and only him.

Walking briskly towards the High Table, Snape ignored the fervent whispers from the students' tables. He already knew that he looked different from last term. There was no need to hear every single student, save a few, whispering it so annoyingly around him. One seat was empty, his seat, which made him nearly growl. No doubt, the students in general thought he had died or something before his arrival. He quickly took his chair and sighed. The student body in large was still watching him ever so carefully, but they soon returned to their friends talking non-stop.

"Going casual this year, I see," McGonagall said with her lips curling upwards slightly.

"I did not wish to delay the Headmaster any further for my lateness," he replied calmly. On the inside, though, he was anything but calm. He couldn't believe that he had been the last to arrive. Not only was it embarrassing, it also went against his established routines and rules. He hated tardiness whenever a student in one of his classes did it, but this time it was he who was the tardy individual. Every student in the Great Hall was probably now thinking how much of a hypocrite he was.

A few seconds later, when slender fingers knitted with his under the table, Snape felt a warmth flood throughout his body. He relaxed considerably and bit back his sigh of contentment. How could this one simple touch rid him of his anger so quickly? He then scoffed inwardly. He knew _why_. Hell, even Harry knew why and probably even Binns.

"Good evening, students. Now, before we may enjoy ourselves for the evening, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Unless supervised by a professor, any students caught in the Forbidden Forest will immediately be sent home for the remainder of the term."

Snape's eyes darted towards the Headmaster instantly. They'd expel a student this year for going into the Forbidden Forest! That was certainly…more harsh than usual. Idly, he wondered if that applied to Harry as well since it seemed his adoptive son could get away with a lot more than others could at Hogwarts. He released a slow controlled breath, though. After all, how many times had he spoken with Albus about the idiocy of a rule stating that the Forbidden Forest was off-limits only to have some foolish student go into the forest and not have any harsh consequences as a result?

"We have three changes in staffing this year." Shocked looks stared back at Dumbledore, including Snape's barely noticeable look. "Professor Lupin has rejoined the staff this term to assist Professor Sinistra in Astronomy as she settles into her role as a new mother."

Snape grumbled quietly. However, when the fingers danced across the back of his hand, he instantly went quiet. How could she not be upset about Dumbledore revealing her personal life to the students? He then bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't groan at another display of his stupidity. After all, it would be rather noticeable that Aurora was pregnant in a few months since she was carrying twins. Honestly, where was his head these days? He was clearly slipping. Luckily, he didn't have any spying duties anymore or even have to think about the Dark Lord. Everything was good for once in his life. Well, as good as it was going to get for him.

"This year, we have the immense pleasure of having Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge on our staff as our Defense against the Dark Arts professor. I'm sure I speak for the students when I say, welcome, Professor." The horrid pink plump witch smiled sweetly bowing her head towards the Headmaster. "Finally, Professor Horace Slughorn," he spoke.

_WHAT! You have to be joking, old man!_ Snape's head whipped towards Dumbledore. _I told you not to, you interfering lemon drop addict!_ Snape glared at his boss. He couldn't believe the old man. He had told Dumbledore not to ask Slughorn. He could continue his regular duties along with being a father. Oh, whom was he kidding? Dumbledore was probably right, and Snape was just being too stubborn to believe it.

"Will be taking over Professor Snape's practical classes while Professor Snape focuses more of his attention on his Head of House duties," Dumbledore finished saying.

Strangely enough, Snape felt odd with the older wizard's half-truth. Truly, the reason wasn't that he would have a far more difficult year with swaying his Slytherins from the dark side while helping them figure out what they could do later in life. With the Dark Lord's defeat, most of the families would stop spewing their hatred on their children now. It made his job considerably easier. And Snape knew he should be jumping up and down with joy about the loss of his practical classes. No more would he have to deal with Longbottom trying to kill everyone in the class. Theoretical classes were much safer, and they required less energy. But for some reason, he didn't like it at all. For one, it felt like Dumbledore had no faith in his abilities to multitask. And for two, well, he wasn't sure what the second reason was yet, but it deeply unsettled him.

"It's because you want everyone to know that she's yours, Sev," a soft voice whispered near him before the familiar laughter echoed around. "You've always been a bit possessive of your women."

Snape's stomach lurched slightly. It couldn't…he couldn't be hearing…no! That damn potion was out of his system. There was no way he was hearing a witch who he knew was dead. When Lily, his sweet Lily, wearing a pale yellow sundress, appeared out of thin air in front of him, he stared at her in utter disbelief. There was no way she was standing there in front of him, just staring at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. There was no way she was giving him her familiar lop-sided grin. There was no way that Lily, his Lily, could be there. But she was. She was right there with that grin and those eyes. She looked so full of life.

"She certainly keeps you on your toes, doesn't she, Sev?" Lily's heartbreaking laughter reverberated softly around the Great Hall like little bells ringing. "It seems she won in the end, just like she said she would." Lily's eyes sparkled majestically in the soft amber light that surrounded her. "I am glad you're with her, Severus. She's going to bring you so much happiness, so much happiness that you deserve in your life."

His heart wrenched at her words. This couldn't be his Lily. He couldn't be seeing her. He wanted to turn away and ignore her, but he knew that he didn't have the strength to do so. No matter what, he'd always love her. She was his first love, and no one ever gets over his first love, no one. His throat was dry so he didn't respond.

"You were always the better man, Sev, always." Her smile then widened slightly as tears shown in her eyes. "I never told you this, but I did forgive you for that day by the lake. I knew that you didn't mean it. I could see it in your eyes, Sev. I could hear it in your voice as you begged me to forgive you so many days afterwards. Oh, Sev, I gave up on you, even though you never once gave up on me." Sighing softly with her smiling lighting up the room, she stared at him. "Thank you. Thank you for protecting Harry and keeping him safe all this time. But mostly, I want you to know how much it means to me that you've shown him love and what a true family is. Oh, my two broken boys, how I wish I could be there with you both." Tears streamed down her eyes as she stared at him. He, however, choked back his emotions. "Thank you for being the man I knew you to be, Sev." She made no attempt to wipe away the tears. "Now, enjoy your family with Aurora. You deserve to be happy, Sev, so enjoy them. And know that I will always be watching you and Harry. I've never left either of you and I won't ever. Goodbye, Sev." The light then took her, and once again, she was gone.

Drawing in a somewhat shaky breath, he glanced towards Aurora. Her attention was solely on the Headmaster. For a split second, he thought about pushing back his emotions as he had always done. The pain, the terrible pain, in his heart hurt too much, but he didn't. He didn't want to this time. He wanted himself to feel the intense emotions that surrounded him. Squeezing Aurora's hand lovingly, he nearly chuckled when her dark eyes darted towards him.

"I love you," he said breathlessly allowing the emotions to seep from him. In the background, he heard someone drop his or her crystal goblet onto the table. He ignored it, though. He heard the collective gasps from his coworkers, and he thought nothing of it. His dark eyes held hers. Somewhere deep within himself, he knew that he was still in the Great Hall in front of everyone at the Welcoming Feast, but it didn't matter for some reason. He was acting on impulse it seemed, and it felt right for once. Who gave a flying Hippogriff if they did see him act like one of Minerva's horrid lions?

"What?" Aurora replied with a shocked look.

If his declaration shocked her that much, then his next actions shattered everything. Pushing away the need to be professional (something that was very rare for Snape to do) and the need to be Severus Snape the unfeeling git, he gently rested a hand against her neck before kissing her. They drew apart from one another a few seconds later. Almost instantly, a rare smile overtook his face. He was at a loss for words, which seemed to be the same for her.

There was no need to be Severus Snape, the bastard who pushed away all the people he loved, this year, not at Hogwarts. He was rather certain that the students would have guessed later anyway that he was with Aurora. If it wouldn't have been Harry, then there were always the Weasley twins who would blab to everyone. He was a Slytherin, yes, but that didn't mean he had to be cold and unfeeling. It was odd, but he felt as if he was back under the potion again. He knew that he wasn't, though. But if anyone ever asked what in the hell had happened just then, he'd blame Aurora's pregnancy hormones.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling madly as he stared at Snape. The younger professor, however, only reached for his crystal goblet and took a sip of his wine to hide his smug grin. It felt good breaking a few decorum rules. Snape then snorted. He was starting to turn into Harry, Merlin save him.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape has his first class with Harry. Any ideas on how the Slytherins and Gryffindors will take the news of Snape's adoption? :D


	24. Things Have Changed

**A/N: **Song is by Bob Dylan. Enjoy. :D

**Things Have Changed**

Snape drew in a slow breath as he stood at the front of the classroom with his arms folded across his chest. He looked extremely relaxed as he waited for his class to walk into the room. Today would be the first day when he didn't have to be an arse to everyone. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure if he could actually be less harsh. After all, he couldn't just let his students rule the coop, not that he ever would. When the door slowly opened with a dark-haired young man's head peeking around it, Snape drew in another calming breath.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom." When the young man squeaked in fear, Snape said nothing. However, it was rather difficult not to sneer at the idiot Gryffindor for that wretched noise coming from his mouth. While he understood the young man's trepidation considering their past, he did wish Longbottom at least attempted to be a Gryffindor. After all, both of his parents were extremely brave individuals. One would think they had somehow imprinted that bravery onto their son before LeStrange took them away from the poor Gryffindor. They obviously had not managed to do so, if one noticed the way the young man whimpered softly before he headed towards his usual seat. If there was one good thing Snape could say about the young man, it was that he was at least consistent in his seating arrangement.

For the next two minutes, the classroom atmosphere was very tense as it was just Snape and poor Neville alone with no witnesses. They made sure they weren't looking at one another, though. In fact, both attempted to look rather busy. Snape was staring at the back wall, namely at his jar of rat spleens. Neville was staring down at the clean page of his notebook. When the door opened, both nearly leapt with joy as Gryffindors and Slytherins filtered into the classroom.

When every student in the small fifth-year class was sitting at their usual places, Snape relaxed his pose even further. He was trying to make his classroom environment less frightening, but he was pretty sure he was too late for that, a good fourteen years too late. He took in his students' faces and sighed. They looked terrified to death.

"First off, I would like to begin with an apology for my behavior these past years. For some of you, I know I've been downright harsh with you." Snape's dark eyes briefly flickered to Neville. "For others, I've allowed you to get away with murder practically." He glanced ever so slightly towards a few of his Slytherins. "As of this moment, there shall be no more rewards granted towards students who do not deserve it. In the past, I know that I've granted points to students for such things as breathing. All this ends today, though." The fear in his students' eyes deepened. "Before all of you idiots go screaming to the Headmaster that I've gone insane, I think you should all know something."

Snape then released a slow breath. This next part was either going to go well for him or not. He wouldn't admit it to anyone if under Cruciatus, but he actually rehearsed his next words in the mirror that morning. After all, he needed to hear how it sounded like the anal-retentive person he was.

"Some of you are extremely talented when it regards brewing." Snape ignored most of the smiles. "But most of you are not." He bit back his chuckle when the majority of students' smiles dropped instantly. "Now, while I may be a bit strict at times, you should all understand the seriousness of what you are doing in this classroom. I cannot be like Professor Dumbledore offering you lemon drops while in the midst of brewing, nor can I be like Professor Binns and lecture you all to death. There comes a fine line of how I must teach all of you. This is a dangerous subject. We have all seen numerous times the disastrous results if one throws in the wrong ingredient into his or her cauldron. Concentration is vital, but so is discipline. One little error could cost you a best friend or a classmate."

Some of the students looked positively horrified now. However, it was the truth. If just one of the little dunderheads threw in the wrong ingredient, the classroom could go up like a Roman candle. While the Founders, namely Slytherin, had worked in fail-safes into the classroom, Snape knew it would fail when tested against Neville "I live to melt every cauldron" Longbottom.

"That's one of the reasons I'm increasingly harsh when there is a mistake. It is my duty as a professor to make sure all of you return to your parents or guardians relatively unharmed at the end of the term." He then slowly breathed in. "However, it is also my duty to make sure that you feel safe in my classroom. Unfortunately, these past few years I have failed to do so. Many of you have had to suffer in response to my vitriol that I've spewed towards you. So for that, I apologize." The words tasted bitter as he spoke, making him grimace slightly. "Perhaps we can begin anew, though, with this term."

His Slytherins stared dumbfounded at him, which was understandable. However, his apology was by no means that he'd follow suit with the majority of the staff and treat them like outcasts. Having faced the same prejudices when he was a student, he knew precisely how they were treated. His loyalty still remained with his snakes, and it would forever remain with them.

The Gryffindors, however, also stared at him with dazed looks on their faces. They looked rather ridiculous with their mouths hanging open. Then again, he had just apologized for his treatment of them and had been relatively calm throughout the entire thing. Harry was the only student who didn't look so foolish, but that was probably due to their summer. When Granger slightly raised her hand, Snape bit his cheek and inclined his head towards her. Only Granger would be the one Gryffindor who would be brave enough to ask a question.

"Sir, did something happen to you this summer?"

A part of him wanted to respond to that foolish question with 'What didn't happen,' but his Slytherin side won of course. Snape stared at the concerned girl for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. He knew his refusal to speak only made her suspicious so he reluctantly responded.

"Miss Granger, this is neither the place nor the time for such a discussion." His voice was calm and semi-soothing. He didn't sound at all annoyed with her question, which was surprising considering he was. He actually sounded a bit like, Merlin forbid, Flitwick minus the squeakiness. "However, as I spoke earlier, I am not ill, mentally or otherwise." Snape did his best to ignore the inquisitive look in her eyes. "Now, seeing as how this is your O.W.L. year, it perhaps would be prudent if we began discussing theories. Do you concur, Miss Granger?"

Snape nearly rewarded points to her when she wisely smiled and glanced down at her opened book looking rather embarrassed. He knew that Granger was well aware of how asinine her question was in front of a room of Death Eaters' children. Far be it from him to point out her idiocy right then when he was trying to make the students more comfortable, not less.

Glancing towards Harry, he instantly noticed the young man's poorly hidden grin. Ever since he learned he was going to be the big brother to two siblings rather than one, Harry had worn a large goofy grin that took over his entire face. It was rather ridiculous to see, but Snape was glad that Harry was at least smiling so openly. After all, Harry had Lily's smile, which he thanked his lucky stars. Though, the Hufflepuff behavior the horrid Gryffindor exhibited the day they informed him was nearly worth Snape grounding him.

"While you will be instructed by Professor Slughorn in your practical, either he or I will be grading your potions. So there will be no sloughing off this year. I also expect all of you to show him the respect he deserves. I've already instructed him to assign detentions with Filch if anyone even thinks about ruining another's potion. Let me reiterate it in case there was confusion. There will be no throwing ingredients into cauldrons either to steal or to make a classmate look foolish. Neither Professor Slughorn nor I are truly that idiotic not to realize that there was sabotage. Is that understood?"

Snape's usual malice and sneer weren't anywhere near him as he spoke. He could definitely see the result of this action and it made him relax even more. It was mostly because the majority of his students nodded slowly without the look of impending doom on their faces. He was actually reaching them without the need of screaming or making them cry. Maybe this starting anew was a good thing.

"Then let's begin."

Snape's eyes flickered to his godson. Draco only bowed his head ever so slightly in response to the unspoken request. After all, everyone knew Draco was the alpha male for the Slytherin fifth-years. If anyone could make sure the Slytherins didn't do anything stupid this year, it would be Draco.

"For the past few years now, researchers have studied the results of harvesting Tentacular leaves at night as opposed to the daytime in regards to its effectiveness in brewing. Mister Longbottom, why might you suppose that would be?" He forced his face to remain positively relaxed when the Gryffindor squeaked in surprise. The question was solely rooted in Herbology, so he knew the young Gryffindor had to know of the theory at least.

"Because…um…Tentacular leaves are more…um…docile at night, sir," Neville replied softly.

"Correct." Snape then swallowed back the bitter taste. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Acting as if that was nothing out of the ordinary, he continued his lecture rewarding both houses when warranted.

**A/N: **Next chapter, Snape, Harry, and Aurora spend a little quality time together. :D


	25. Dip it in Yogurt

**A/N: **Song is actually fan made and on YouTube, but Alan Rickman is the one who sings(?) it. The question mark is in reference if one could claim him to be singing. If you'd like to watch it, then type into YouTube search "Alan Rickman Song - Dip it in yogurt?" Be warned, though, there is profanity :D Enjoy. :D

**Dip It in Yogurt**

Standing with his back to the small island countertop, Snape silently chopped the numerous ingredients for their salad on the large cutting slab. He knew that his adoptive son was sitting behind him setting the table. He could hear the clinking of silverware every now and then.

Normally, they'd ask the house elves to send down their dinner, but he didn't feel like doing so tonight. Instead, Snape requested that the house elves send down his specified ingredients for a light salad and the main course of fettuccine Alfredo, which was Aurora's favorite. It took awhile before the house elves finally agreed to Snape's demands. It was rare after all for a wizard to cook. However, cooking was almost second nature to him since preparing food was practically the same motion as preparing a potion.

In order for the pan of water and noodles to boil properly, Snape had to cast a heating spell on his pan. He kept one ear tuned to the pan as he moved onto making the salad. Carefully, he chopped the heads of lettuce before adding the ingredients into the very large silver bowl. He then proceeded to slice and dice thin slices of tomatoes, green peppers, carrots, cucumbers, and Piedmont truffles, which he soon added to his salad.

Snape outstretched a hand, summoning a bottle of white wine. He felt Harry's eyes on him almost immediately. No doubt, the Gryffindor was wondering if Snape was about to drink. He, however, smirked softly and poured in about a shot amount of the liquor into the salad. Finally, he sprinkled in the pecans prior to tossing the salad together.

"She's not supposed to have alcohol," Harry reminded as he slowly walked up beside Snape.

"I am aware. However, I'm certain that this will have no ill effects to Aurora or the twins. You need not concern yourself, Harry. In fact, if you must know, I consulted Madam Pomfrey prior to cooking. She agrees with me."

"Okay, well, I was just wondering." Harry then glanced into the bowl. "It looks rather good."

"High praise from a Gryffindor," Snape drawled before checking on the noodles.

"What are the little grey things, though?"

"Truffles," answered the Slytherin. He soon grabbed his ladle and gently stirred the pan. Once more, he held out his hand and summoned another large bowl. Tapping his hand against rim, he watched the thin-yellowed noodles suddenly levitate up out of the water before slowly transferring to the empty bowl. Whirling around, he grabbed his already prepared sauce and poured all of it in. "You should perhaps wash up, Harry. Dinner will be done in a few moments," he spoke while stirring the noodles and Alfredo sauce together. He didn't have to glance towards his adoptive son to know that Harry was following his directions. In the distance, he then heard the portrait loudly open.

"Oh, Severus, that smells wonderful."

A kiss to his cheek then made him nearly miss the parsley he was currently chopping and hit his thumb instead. It wouldn't have been the first time he had accidentally cut himself, though. So far, everything looked to be going well. He then grabbed a handful of the chopped parsley and tossed it on top of the fettuccine Alfredo in order for more color.

"How was your class?" he asked quietly.

"Abysmal as always," she joked back. "Seriously, I think some of them are rather glad I'm going on maternity leave soon. Oh, by the way, have you met Miss Edwards yet, first year Slytherin?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Well, I think you're going to need to speak to her, Severus. I mean, I would, but—"

"You believe she's having trouble adjusting?" he interrupted.

It was a common discussion they always had at the start of the year. They made a habit of finding the students in their house who would likely have the most trouble at Hogwarts and attempt to help those students adjust to the changes. Snape usually received the male students, since it was more comfortable for both student and professor, while Aurora handled the female students. However, it was clear that she perhaps wouldn't be able to this year due to her pregnancy. She was becoming more tired earlier because of the twins so it didn't leave a fair amount of time for her to help the female students.

"Well, let me put it to you this way, Severus. She spoke with Miss Taylor in Hufflepuff about running away." Shaking her head, Aurora sat at the island. "Poor girl feels like she's an outcast."

"Every year there are a few," he reminded gently, taking time to glance at his fiancée. "I'll speak with Miss Edwards in the morning before I speak with your father."

"That should be fun," Aurora drawled. "Mother's not going to be there, is she?"

"I am under the impression that she won't be. Would you wish me to wait—?"

"Dear Merlin, no, Severus," she interrupted. "Let my father deal with her. We have other things to attend to, unfortunately. Speaking of which, where's Harry?"

"Right here," the young Gryffindor replied. "Do you think it'd be all right if I stayed down here tonight? The guys up in the Tower need a bit of time to adjust, I think." Harry then laughed. "You know, you were the talk of the tables at lunch today. Ron isn't quite sure what to make of your apology, which is how the other Gryffindors feel. Well, except Hermione, that is. It took me forever to convince her that you're not dying."

"Good to hear," Snape quipped as he levitated the bowls of food to the island. "I suppose I should have anticipated this reaction. Gryffindors aren't known for their sheer brilliance."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied with a laugh. "Though, I keep getting swarmed by all the girls. They all want to know what you're going to name the babies, if you're happy about it, and it just goes on from there. It was a bit funny actually. Mione and Ron drew their wands and told them all to back off. Ron's a bit jealous, I think, by all the attention, though."

"Perhaps, but it is rather excellent of your friends to stick with you through this."

The family silently then ate, taking short periods to discuss trivial matters like if Ron would actually study this year, one yes against two nos. Once the food was all ate up, the family then retired to the sitting area. Harry had his Divinations book opened in front of him to finish his essay, while Aurora was sitting on the other side of the sofa reading an Astronomy journal.

Snape, however, sat in his chair with his head leaned back staring up at the ceiling. For the time being, brewing experimental potions strangely enough didn't necessarily hold his interest. He didn't feel like reading any of his latest journals from PM, and Slughorn had offered to grade the students' essay for that night. He had finished just yesterday with the cribs. In other words, Snape was positively bored. It was perhaps his real reasoning for cooking. He needed something to pass the time. Sighing, he attempted to find something he could do. Of course, there was always decorating the nursery some more. It didn't feel quite complete yet to him, but he had a feeling that it never would.

His dark eyes slowly glanced towards the kitchenette. Cooking was rather relaxing and kept his mind off things. Though, they already had dinner. He then snorted when a thought came to him. Glancing towards Aurora and Harry, he decided that both looked like they needed some gooey fudge.

Snape held up a hand and summoned a book from the shelf. He immediately glanced at the table of contents for fudge. His eyes narrowed on the recipe's name, Fudge of Doom. He snorted shaking his head. Well, it at least suited him.

Standing, he quickly walked back to the kitchenette. He summoned a house elf and quietly informed it to bring him several bars of dark chocolate, flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, baking soda, salt, butter, brown sugar, sugar, egg, and vanilla. The house elf looked at him with wide eyes before popping out of the room. The ingredients appeared on the counter a few seconds later. Gently, Snape set the recipe book down next to the dark chocolate and started. According to the recipe, this would at least kill thirty-five minutes. He then reread the directions.

1). Place a bar of dark chocolate in a small bowl that is able to withstand a Heating charm. Apply a mild Heating charm on the chocolate for a minute. Stir. Cast Heating charm again until the chocolate softens. Stir then until smooth before allowing chocolate to cool

2). Mix a cup of flour, 3 tablespoons cocoa powder, ½-teaspoon baking soda, and ½-teaspoon salt into another small bowl

3). Stir ½-cup butter in large bowl until creamy. Add ½-cup brown sugar and 1/3 cup sugar and continue to stir for 2 to 3 minutes or until mixture is light and fluffy. Add a teaspoon vanilla extract and an egg. Stir well. Add in cooled chocolate from step 1 and stir

4). Add flour mixtures from step 2 into large bowl from step 3. Chop six bars of dark chocolate coarsely before adding it to the large bowl. Stir until liquid is smooth. Pour large bowl into glass pan. Apply cooling charm to pan until firm. Cut small sections and enjoy.

Truthfully, the directions weren't that difficult to understand. He conjured two small silver cooking bowls, one large mixing bowl, and a glass pan as per the recipe's instructions. So far, neither Harry nor Aurora seemed to be paying attention to him. He grabbed a bar of dark chocolate that appeared to be from Honeydukes and opened it. His nose instantly drew in the rich scent of it, causing his mouth to water slightly. He, however, tossed the bar into one of the small silver bowls and drew his wand before casting the mild Heating charm.

Snape's dark eyes watched it melt, covering the bowl in a thick dark liquid. It was practically torture only to watch. He then grabbed a spoon and slowly stirred the liquid around the bowl. He watched the dark portions swirl around in the light parts. It reminded him so much of brewing Polyjuice potion. Only he knew that this creation was going to be tremendously better tasting that that potion.

Expertly, he stirred the chocolate until the desired result occurred. Setting aside that bowl, he grabbed another small silver bowl. When measuring out the necessary flour, he suddenly felt a hand brush against his forearm. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected that so the bag of flour went flying up into the air as his hand quickly latched onto the person's wrist. Soon, flour covered the person and him from head to toe as sounds of loud laughter erupted from the sofa in the sitting room.

"Severus," Aurora softly spoke next to him.

Snape could see the badly hidden smile on her face. Out of habit, he nearly snarled something particularly harsh at her for laughing at him. However, he quickly drew in a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't going to become that man again. There wasn't a need anymore. Since he was rather busy attempting to keep his tongue firmly in check, he allowed his eyes to roam down her flour-covered body, which caused him to snort. He had to admit that she was right. They did look rather ridiculous.

"Severus, what on earth are you doing?" Still hidden was the laughter in her voice.

"I'm attempting to bake," he replied softly.

"Why?"

"I'm not certain. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Staring blankly at her, he felt her gently wipe away the flour with her conjured towel. He soon felt a rather unfamiliar instinct take over. He didn't know exactly how she'd react to it, but the instinct was rather strong. Drawing in a slow breath, he felt his head lower towards hers. He could see the brief flicker of confusion before he gently kissed her lips. They drew apart a few seconds later, which allowed him to place his chin atop of her head.

"You know, if you just wanted me to leave, Snape, you could have just asked," the young Gryffindor quipped from the sofa. At some point, he had turned around to stare at them with a wide grin.

"Oh, shut up, Harry," Snape drawled.

"So, what are you making anyway? Other than making out with my Astronomy professor, I mean," joked the young man as he soon joined them in the kitchenette.

"I was attempting to bake fudge. However, as you can see, that isn't going well."

"Well, how about we help? I have some experience in baking."

Snape only inclined his head before moving the book into the middle between them. He silently pointed to the step he was on before pouring another cup of flour. He watched the three tablespoons of cocoa powder fall in with the baking soda and salt. Silently, he mixed all of the ingredients together, while he noticed Harry dropping a stick of butter into the large mixing bowl beside him. Aurora, however, seemed to be watching them for the most part, but she did measure everything every now and then. Soon, Harry was stirring the half-cup of brown sugar and third cup of sugar together with the added teaspoon of vanilla.

Glancing towards his fiancée, Snape caught Aurora's soft smile as she held out an egg. He didn't really know how to describe it, but he felt like showing off a bit. He grabbed the egg from her and cracked it against the side of the countertop one handed before opening it over Harry's bowl. The young Gryffindor only rolled his eyes at Snape as he continued to stir. Aurora then grabbed the small silver bowl with the cooled chocolate and poured it in with a large smile towards Harry.

"Let's see you mix that together," she said before playfully tousling his hair.

Snape, however, took the large bowl from Harry. He was more used to that sort of labor than Harry was so it made perfect sense that he should mix it. Harry gave him a grateful look before continuing on with the next direction.

The sounds of dark chocolate chopped to bits next to him made Snape silently chuckle. Maybe he should speak to Albus about a cooking course for the first years in order to transition them slowly into brewing. It certainly made some sense now, since he was currently baking with Aurora, the world's worst witch in Potions, and Harry, who couldn't maintain the necessary span of attention to save his life.

Adding in the silver bowl of mixtures into the large bowl, Harry then tossed in the tiny dark chocolate chunks in as Snape stirred again. Soon, the entire bowl was full of rich liquid dark chocolate. Aurora moved the glass pan closer before Snape poured everything into it. A cooling charm later, Snape silently cut the small sections of fudge with a smirk. It certainly looked delicious.

"Almost finished," Aurora said before grabbing the pan of fudge from him and whirling around.

"Almost finished?" Snape repeated in disbelief. "What are you going to do? Dip it in yogurt?"

"No," she replied with a scoff. Aurora then slowly turned back around. "Well, what do you think, boys? Does it look a bit more delicious now?"

Snape glanced towards his fudge in the pan. He nearly chuckled when he saw that she had drizzled white chocolate on top of it. He would admit that his mouth was watering in response, but that was perhaps only because he knew it was fudge and he loved fudge. However, the fudge didn't look like the Fudge of Doom that he had been trying to make now. Drawing in a breath, he decided that he'd poke a little fun at the stain that was on his soul. Magically, he altered the white chocolate drizzle to make a likeness to the Dark Mark. He caught Aurora and Harry's moods drastically shift, which he could understand. He, however, grabbed one of the bars using a fork and glanced at both.

"I think we should call it 'Dark Mark's Revenge."

"That's a bit…creepy," Harry replied as he quietly grabbed himself a piece of fudge.

"I agree," Aurora said, staring at Severus strangely. "However, it's your creation so 'Dark Mark's Revenge' it is then." She popped her small piece in her mouth, which Harry and Snape followed suit. Exactly a second later, they spit it back out into a napkin.

"Dip it in yogurt?"

"Definitely," Snape replied with a grimace. That was positively horrid tasting.

**A/N: **Next chapter, the annual Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match. Any ideas how that'll go with the Head of Slytherin having adopted the Gryffindor Seeker? :D


	26. Watchful Guardian

**A/N: **The song was composed by Hans Zimmer. Sorry for the long wait, but I do hope you enjoy it. :D

**Watchful Guardian**

Before they knew it, the annual Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match was upon them. It felt as if it had just been yesterday when they shared a family moment by spitting out the disgusting fudge they had made together. However, it had been almost a month since that day. And for once, it was a month that had passed by without a shred of incidence.

Walking into his adoptive son's room, Snape glanced towards the messy-haired young man sitting on the edge of the bed. He held up a hand instantly when Harry attempted to speak. He needed to inform the young man without any unnecessary interruptions.

"I've just spoken with Aurora's father." He watched Harry nod in understand. "He has expressed the wish of attending your match today, if you allow it."

"He wants to come watch me?" Harry said in confusion. "Why?"

"It is my understanding that he hopes to meet the both of us in person." He then sighed. "He and I also have some business to attend to, which his being here would make things easier."

"You mean asking him if he'd mind if you married his daughter."

"Among other things, yes," Snape concurred. He then watched Harry wring his hands together nervously. Frowning, he reached across and gently placed his hands atop of the young man's. "There is no reason to be uneasy, Harry."

"What am I supposed to call him, Snape?"

"From my conversations with the man so far, I'm certain that he will not take offense to anything you call him." When Harry's green eyes narrowed, he explained. "Aurora's father appears to be rather laid back when it comes to expressing the necessary respect."

"What do you call him?"

"Mr. Sinistra," Snape answered before his frown then deepened. "However, he always corrects me and tells me to use his first name."

"Oh," Harry replied, nodding slowly. "Does he seem, well, nice?"

"He's obviously not murdered me in my sleep yet if that gives you a hint to his temperament."

"Does that happen?"

"It's rare nowadays, but just forty years ago many wizards in my predicament found themselves at the receiving end of numerous curses from their witches' fathers. Though, the same rang partially true about Muggles." Snape then chuckled softly before locking eyes with Harry. "Lily's father was that way. In fact, I found myself on numerous ends of lectures for being as he deemed it 'improper' with your mother."

"What'd you do that made him upset?" asked the fifteen-year-old Gryffindor.

"He found me once in your mother's room without anyone around." Snape then sighed. "Though, if the man had any sense at all, he should have been more concerned about Dursley and Petunia being alone together rather than your mother and me."

"Ugh," Harry said, screwing his face up in disgust. "I so didn't need to hear that, Snape." The young man then sighed. "Can I ask you a question?" He waited for a moment but didn't receive an answer from the older wizard. "Fine, I'll shut up."

"Ask your question, Harry," Snape gently said with a sigh.

"Well, it's just that I'm your adoptive son now." Harry then wrung his hands even more as he chewed on his bottom lip. "So I'm wondering if you—well, most parents you know cheer their kids on during sporting events—"

"You're wondering if I, the Head of Slytherin, will choose you over my House."

"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding slowly before glancing up with a hopeful look.

"I must cheer for Slytherin, Harry," Snape said calmly. He watched the young man's face fall instantly. "However, know that in my heart I am rooting for Gryffindor."

"But I don't understand." Green eyes met obsidian. "I mean, you've been treating us better, fairer this year. Why can't you be like the other parents and root for me in the stands?" Disappointment was in every ounce of the young man's posture.

"Unfortunately, Slytherin requires someone to be on their side, rooting for them, Harry." Snape then sighed when he saw the rejected look on Harry's face. "Some fathers attend every one of their children's matches. However, if their child loses a game, then some fathers will take it upon themselves to teach their child a lesson to ensure that the child does not embarrass the family name anymore. More often than not, Harry, it is a child from Slytherin that finds himself in that predicament."

"Oh," Harry replied crestfallenly. "So then you're sort of like their protector—the students who find themselves in that, I mean, Snape?"

"Something like that, yes," Snape replied quietly before frowning slightly. "Most of my Slytherins saw me being scolded by the Headmaster at the start of the year for something, which they've taken to mean as him telling me to be kinder to the other Houses. They do not think of my change as me actually altering my behavior but instead believe it to be the result of the Headmaster's scolding. They also believe that my adopting you is because of the Headmaster's meddling." He then drew in a slow breath. It was crucial to get this point across to the fifteen-year-old. "It is important for Slytherin to have a Head of House on their side, Harry. Too many times, they are cast aside by the other professors and told that they are at fault when they are not. These thoughts of prejudice and assumptions of evilness in them has made a self-fulfilling prophecy in my House for so long that it has become an engrained behavior, an expectation you could say, that all Slytherins, first through seventh, experience at one time or another. So I must unfortunately maintain the mistaken illusion that I do not favor you or anyone else but them. They must have someone on their side so that they do not fall into the shadows and lose their way as I and many others of my House have."

"And you have to support them like you do with me because some of them come from rough families. That's what you meant earlier by saying that some fathers punish their children for disgracing the family name by losing, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Snape replied, nodding slowly.

"Draco is one of them, isn't he?" Harry then hung his head and sighed. "Lucius was in the graveyard that night." He knew he didn't need to specify what night he was referring to. "So I figure that he wanted Malfoy to follow in his footsteps and carry on the family name. Only Malfoy doesn't seem to be a killer, though. I mean, he's had half-dozen chances to kill me during Quidditch, and he knows loads more spells than I do, but he hasn't so far. Don't get me wrong. He's been a right git, but I don't think he's a killer. And I'd guess he doesn't share Lucius's views."

"You are correct. Mr. Malfoy does not share his father's views."

"Because of you, right?" asked the young man, slowly raising his head up to glance at Snape.

"I like to think so, yes," Snape agreed.

Harry glanced at his trainers and sighed again. He had wanted to ask the following question for a long time, but he hadn't for some reason or another. Frowning, he swung his legs back and forth. Sure, Snape had adopted him, but they still weren't at the Dad/son stage and probably wouldn't be either.

"What is it, Harry?"

"You and Draco are sort of chummy it seems, closer than you are with the other Slytherins."

"Ah," Snape replied with a relaxed look. "You're wondering what my relationship with Mr. Malfoy is, aren't you?" He didn't wait for the young man's nod. "He's my godson, Harry."

"Oh," the young Gryffindor replied softly.

"However, as you likely have noticed, Mr. Malfoy has kept his distance lately with me."

"Isn't that odd, though?"

"No. He understands that you and I need time together to work out our numerous issues with one another." Snape's dark eyes then narrowed on the Gryffindor. "If you are concerned that Mr. Malfoy—"

"I'm not," Harry instantly replied. "It's all about appearances, right? I mean, Draco distancing himself from you and me, well, that distance is sort of maintaining his control over the other Slytherins. As long as the others don't think he's being influenced by either of us, then he can keep the peace so to speak." He then shrugged. "It's sort of like politics, I suppose. I mean, say there is this leader who has been in power for years. One day, people start to riot for no apparent reason it seems. Though, there's this other country—an ally for years—that tries to distance itself from the leader and sits on the sidelines, waiting. This other country isn't sure if keeping the peace is worth them becoming involved so it waits some more."

"I was not aware politics interested you," Snape said with an amused look.

"It doesn't, but it shows us our past and future, though," Harry responded.

"Ah, that it does."

In the distance, Slytherin's portrait opened and closed followed by soft footfalls. It was not long before a four-month pregnant witch stood in Harry's doorway with her hands on her hips, glancing at the two wizards. Her dark eyes roamed over the both of them before she softly laughed.

"You do realize you have an hour before your match," she gently reminded Harry.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I'll get ready soon."

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked, glancing at Snape.

"Your father wishes to attend and watch him play."

"But not my mother, correct?" she replied quietly.

"I am under the impression that she wishes to remain at Windsor."

"Excellent," Sinistra said with a satisfied smile. "Well, if you'll both forgive me, I do believe I'm going to go change." She then gave them a look. "I expect you two to do the same." Slowly, she turned and walked further down the corridor towards the master bedroom.

"We should probably do that," Harry said with a sigh.

"Not feeling brave today, are you? Hmm, maybe I should have Aurora increase my bet with Minerva," joked the older wizard.

"Oh, ha-ha, Snape," the young man replied moodily. He then sighed. "I just don't want to be on the receiving end of another mood swing." He said nothing when Snape rose to stand and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Instead, Harry quietly dressed in his Quidditch outfit after Snape left the room.

"Are you feeling well today, Aurora?" Snape asked, walking into the master bedroom.

"I feel fine, Severus. Why?" she replied, glancing at him as she reached for her thick robes.

"You were gone for two hours for a walk that should have taken you at least a half-hour at most," he quietly pointed out.

"Oh," she said with a soft laugh. She clearly seemed embarrassed as she ran a hand through her thick, curly dark hair. "I ran into Minerva on my way to the tower, and she was afraid that I'd harm either myself or the babies so she stopped me and sent Septima instead." She then rolled her eyes as she thought of something. "Sometimes, I seriously think those witches think that I'm accident prone or something." Shaking her head, she sighed. "I unfortunately ended up talking to Minerva and, well, time seemed to get away from me. I apologize for worrying you."

"You did not 'worry' me," he argued.

"Uh-huh," she said with a soft laugh. She then rested a hand against her abdomen, sighing with a content smile. "You know, you can barely tell that I'm pregnant with twins."

"For now," he gently reminded. "Madam Pomfrey informed us that by next month it should be fairly obvious." He quietly cleared his throat when she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Yes, I know. By next month, I should have a noticeable baby bump—or is it babies bumps?" She then gently brushed her lips against his before turning away to grab her long silver wand from the nightstand. When she turned back, her good mood had vanished. "Tell me you aren't wearing that."

He glanced down at his outfit before he looked back at her. What were wrong with his clothes? It was just a black turtleneck and black slacks with his familiar black boots. It was what he always wore to the annual Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match.

"Is there something wrong with wearing black?" he asked quietly.

"You are the Head of Slytherin, Severus."

He withheld his scoff instantly. She was upset because he _wasn't_ wearing Slytherin colors? He had assumed she'd be upset if he did because of Harry. Her mood swings clearly were wreaking havoc. Drawing in a slow breath, he attempted to be as steady as he could be with his answer.

"I typically wear this to the first match of the year."

"And do you typically adopt the Gryffindor seeker also, Severus?" she harshly snapped.

"I do not understand." He watched her for a moment, taking in her anger before it rapidly vanished yet again. He then sighed softly as he caught her remorseful look. Another mood swing come and gone. At least she was not sobbing this time. He could not deal with a witch crying. He never could.

"I apologize, Severus," she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I didn't mean that."

He wisely remained quiet. After all, telling a pregnant woman that it was just the hormones would only lead to more trouble. He wordlessly placed his hands behind his back and held her gaze, however, before he inclined his head respectfully.

"Please, Severus, say something."

"Would you object if I brought you a glass of water to drink?" he quietly asked. He noticed her frown, but remained steadfast. After all, he knew, just as well as she did, that she needed to stay properly hydrated as her body adjusted to the extra strain on it by the pregnancy.

"Say something else," she replied with a sigh.

"I love you." He watched her face light up before she nodded slowly.

"I know that I'm being downright horrible, but please, Severus," she said, staring at him.

"What is it that you wish, Aurora?" he responded quietly.

"It's probably the hormones, but every now and then we act like a family—like we've been one for years, not months." She then sighed, racking her teeth against her bottom lip. "You adopted Harry, an action that has tied you and him together forever now. And in the eyes of the law, he is your heir—your son," she stated, staring at him.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"I understand the need to ensure that Slytherins don't feel abandoned by you. But Harry needs you, too. He needs to know that there is someone in the stands that is cheering him on who isn't just some random adult. He needs to know that you are serious about this adoption—about him." She then sighed, closing her eyes and turning away from him. "There are three former Slytherins in this castle. One neglected his duties, favoring select students that he believed had potential while ignoring the rest. Another attempted her best with embracing her students no matter what vileness they had been accused of doing so that they'd know they were always loved. And the last Slytherin, the best of them all, aspired to save them all from themselves to the point where he has forgotten to live himself. This 'Watchful Guardian' believes that if he shows just a bit of himself to others than he'll lose them all." She then drew in a breath. "But he is wrong. He won't lose them at all because they know his heart is true."

~PS~

Two hours later, Snape sat on the hard bench in the stands, watching Slytherin destroy poor Gryffindor. Beside him sat Aurora who looked on with a pained expression as she watched Crabbe direct another Bludger at yet another poor defenseless Gryffindor. Their fingers were laced together underneath the excess of his wool robes, shielded from others' eyes.

Shaking his head, he grit his teeth as his fingers dug painfully into his right knee. For no apparent reason, the Slytherin team was playing dirtier than they had ever played before. His dark eyes quickly found the blond seeker weaving in and out of various places in an attempt to find the snitch. From his vantage point, though, Draco seemed to be the only one who wasn't playing dirty for once.

"Why isn't Hooch doing anything about those flagrant fouls?" grumbled someone behind him. "They're cheating. It's so obvious."

"Well, they _are_ Slytherins," another person drawled.

Snape thought about whirling around and giving the person a piece of his mind, but decided against it. That wouldn't have done any good anyway. He knew that. So, clenching his jaw even tighter, he sat there, glaring at his players.

"HEY!" yelled a voice that strangely enough sounded like Draco.

Narrowing his eyes on the blond, he noticed Draco yelling towards the two Slytherin Beaters about something. It was likely about how close the two came to hitting a Bludger his way by accident. At least Snape hoped it was an accident. He then watched the Beaters zoom off in the opposite direction.

"What's going on with them, Severus?" Aurora asked quietly.

"I haven't got a clue," he grumbled, glaring at the retreating Beaters. He then shook his head and forced himself to relax a moment later. If those idiots wanted to disgrace Slytherin by playing like that, then he'd disgrace them right back. "May I borrow your scarf, Aurora?"

"Why?" She gave him a questioning look for a moment before she sighed and quietly unraveled her green-and-silver scarf.

"Your other scarf," he quietly said, locking eyes with her.

"But it's—"

"I know," he replied, holding his free hand out to her. When the soft material brushed against his fingers, he inclined his head before quickly wrapping the red-and-gold scarf around his neck. He then removed his outer wool robes, exposing their handholding. Without a word, he charmed the inside of his cloak from black to crimson. Within seconds, he heard the collective gasps all around him, but made no motion that their idiocy bothered him in the slightest. He then felt Aurora gently squeeze his hand, which made him glance towards her. When she gently kissed his cheek a second later, he turned back to watch the match with a faint smirk.

"You look truly magnificent, Severus."

"Which you always say," he quickly pointed out.

"Yes, and I always mean it, too."

They then watched the match in silence for a few minutes. Both clapped respectfully with a slight more enthusiasm for Gryffindor when they scored. However, their cheering was barely noticeable to anyone else. After all, once Snape had donned on the Gryffindor scarf and cloak, everything was thrown out the window (which seemed to be the same for Slytherin).

As if in a horror film, a Bludger seemingly appearing out of nowhere zoomed straight for the unsuspecting Gryffindor Seeker, who nearly had the Golden Snitch in hand. The crowd instantly jumped to their feet with silent warnings on their tongues. And only when the blond Seeker suddenly darted in front of his Gryffindor counterpart did they scream in horror.

Snape quickly rushed to the stairs to reach his godson, who lay on the pitch unmoving. That was not an accident! Those two idiots were clearly aiming for Harry! He was so infuriated that he barely noticed that he was taking the steps two at a time with his four-month pregnant fiancée behind him.

"Draco," he quietly said, reaching the boy after what seemed a lifetime. He received a harsh rasp from the blond, but nothing else. He then stepped back as Madam Pomfrey appeared. His eyes instantly narrowed as he caught the two Beaters sneering at Harry. "Crabbe, Goyle, my office NOW!" he roared, shaking in pure fury.

**A/N: **Now, raise your hands. How many of you feel sorry for Crabbe and Goyle? I know. I don't either. To all of you Draco fans out there that are going "Lan, how could you," I'll leave you with this question. Would I ever seriously harm my Slytherin blond who is sadly just misunderstood? Finally in my defense for the evil cliffhanger, I asked my fellow Litterboxer Snapeswidow if I should end it with that paragraph, and she said yes. So, please be mad at her, not at me. :D All right, I shall update when I update. Seriously, though, it shouldn't be that long of a wait this time.


	27. Running Up That Hill

**A/N: **The song is by Placebo, a song that I heard during _NCIS LA_. :D Enjoy.

**Running Up That Hill**

Placing his hands behind his back, he openly glared at his two Slytherins as soon as the trio had arrived in his office. The little idiots had attempted to murder his adopted son in front of him. With his nostrils flaring ever so slightly, he breathed out, attempting to calm himself. The urge to throttle the Beaters was overwhelming as the two glanced at each other with satisfied looks.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle," Snape hissed, clenching and unclenching his hands manically behind his back. "While hitting a Bludger towards a player is expected, it is NOT expected that you'd aim for that player's head." He caught the young men's faint smirks, which made him instantly grit his teeth. "You find it amusing that one of our own lies in the Hospital Wing, unconscious, suffering from massive trauma?" he growled.

"Shouldn't have gotten in the way, sir," replied Crabbe callously with a shrug.

"I see," Snape replied coolly, staring at the young men. Perhaps he should take a different strategy with them just to prevent him from reaching forward to skin them alive. "In fact, it was rather Gryffindor-like, wasn't it? Perhaps Malfoy doesn't deserve our well-wishes after all." He instantly caught their surprise followed by their smugness as they assumed he was now on their side about Draco. "I wonder, Mr. Crabbe. You and Mr. Goyle clearly had some help in overriding the protections on the Bludgers. Am I correct to assume that your fathers assisted?"

"They enchanted our gloves to interact with Hooch's protection spells and later reverse it."

"Ah," he said, nodding in understanding. "So whenever you swung and connected with the Bludgers, the enchantment on your gloves filtered into your bats and overrode the protections." He then made an appreciative look towards both boys before he whirled around to glance at his desk with his back turned to them. "No one would have even considered looking at your gloves so no one would have realized this, which would allow you and Mr. Goyle to evade punishment."

"That is the plan, yes, sir," Crabbe replied, grinning widely.

"Yeah, so, do you like it, sir?" asked Goyle with a hopeful look.

"Do I like it?" he repeated, dramatically whirling around to make his cloak billow behind him.

"Yeah, do you like our plan, sir?" Goyle replied, staring up at him.

"Your plan unfortunately didn't take into account Mr. Malfoy, however," Snape pointed out, crossing his arms as he glanced down at the two Slytherins.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's for the better," Crabbe stated.

"Meaning?" drawled Snape as his black eyes bore holes in the young man.

"Meaning with all due respect that Malfoy hasn't been acting like a Slytherin lately, sir," Crabbe answered, meeting Snape's gaze.

"So you believe that he deserved his fate?"

"Oh, yes, sir, very much so," both Slytherins replied, nodding fervently.

"Then I take it that you wish me to inform Mr. Malfoy when he arrives that his son was injured as the result of his Slytherin brothers attempting to revenge the Dark Lord's recent death? And that young Draco was unfortunately considered by his brothers to be a traitor, and was treated as such, which resulted in his massive injuries?"

"Whatever you say to him doesn't matter, sir," Crabbe answered calmly.

"Oh?" Snape replied, feigning intrigue. "And why is that?"

"Let's just say that the great Malfoys aren't considered to be so infallible in the eyes of some of our Slytherin brothers anymore, sir," the fifth-year Slytherin stated.

"Is that true?" Snape then seemed to consider this for a moment before he inclined his head in mock respect to the young men. "The others, like your fathers I'd imagine, blame the Malfoys then for the Dark Lord's fall?"

"They were seen talking to Dumbledore just a few hours before," Crabbe answered, sneering. "Doubt it was just because they were talking about how to brew a proper tea, sir."

"Sadly, you are mistaken," Snape said softly. His lips nearly turned upwards when both young men jumped at his words. Drawing in a slow breath, he prepared himself before he spoke again. "Lucius Malfoy was brought to the Headmaster by the Order to learn the Dark Lord's location."

"See, he told then, sir!" shouted Crabbe. "He was the traitor!"

"No, you stupid boy," Snape growled, finally letting his anger seep into his voice as he leaned in towards the pathetic excuses of Slytherins. "_I_ was the one who told Dumbledore." The looks on the young men's faces were purely comical. "_I_ was the one to betray the Dark Lord."

"YOU?" both young men shouted in pure horror as they jumped to their feet with wands drawn.

Snape, however, waved his hand casually towards them, banishing their wands far from their clutches. He then sighed, feeling rather bored by their predictable behavior. He could see the fear in their faces now as they stood in front of him without their wands. He nearly chuckled at their terror-ridden trembles. After all, they weren't _his_ students, _his_ Slytherins, in his mind anymore, not after that.

"Clearly your fathers didn't inform you idiots who I am," he purred softly and almost deadly.

"You-you're not going to kill-kill us. Are you?"

"Now, Mr. Goyle, why in Merlin's name would I kill you?" he asked, smirking towards him. "After all, both of you indirectly claimed that you were doing this for the good of Slytherin. So why would I want to kill two individuals such as yourself who are so concerned about Slytherin?"

"Because of Potter," the young man answered with a shaky voice.

"You forget," Snape drawled with a forced laugh. "Mr. Malfoy is my godson." He watched both young men gulp instantly before they glanced towards the closed door. "Many people have tried and failed to run away from me, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe. But since you two believe to be special, do go ahead and try. It shall be entertaining, I'd imagine," he said darkly, glaring at them. However, he noticed neither one tried to move. "I wonder if your fathers informed you of the severity of your crime prior to you committing it for them." The young Slytherins shook their heads in return. "Ah, I thought so. Then I shall be so kind to inform you." He heard a soft whimper from Goyle before he spoke again. "Attempted murder with the willful knowledge that you'd likely kill someone as a result of your actions is a lifetime sentence in Azkaban with the Dementors." He watched the blood rush from their faces. "However…"

"What?" the young men squawked, desperately clinging to his little shred of hope he offered.

"I doubt either of you two came up with this plan all on your own." He said nothing when they instantly nodded in reply. "If you were to cooperate with the Wizengamot freely and provide them with certain information—perhaps concerning your fathers and others," he offered with a neutral expression on his face, "I'd imagine they'd lessen your sentences then."

"You want us to—"

"Let me impart this to you very clearly, Mr. Crabbe," Snape replied through clenched teeth. "I care very little what you and Mr. Goyle do anymore." His eyes then darkened. "My hands are cleaned thoroughly from both of you now fortunately thanks to your actions on the Pitch."

"You're not going to help us?" cried Goyle.

"You attempted to murder my son in a crowd full of spectators, Mr. Goyle," Snape snapped. "If it was not for Mr. Malfoy, you would have succeeded too. So, yes, gentlemen, I am not going to help either of you." His eyes then narrowed on them as he stared at them coldly. "Frankly, why should I?"

"Because we're your—"

"No," he hissed back. "You _were_ my students. The second you attempted to murder my son was the second you lost me." He watched the young men stare back at him, seemingly speechless. His eyes then darted to the opening door. "Kingsley," he said amicably towards the approaching Auror.

"No! You-you can't do this!" yelled Crabbe. "We-we were just following orders! Please, sir! We were just following orders!" pleaded the fifth-year Slytherin, reaching for Snape. He met only air as the man easily sidestepped him. "Please, sir! We didn't know! We just did what our fathers told us to do!"

"Your fathers ordered you to kill Harry Potter during today's Quidditch match?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt softly, sharing a quick look with Snape.

"Yes!" both young men shouted back, nodding fervently.

"You'd swear on your Oaths to this?"

"Yes, sir, we would," Crabbe answered. "We'd take that stuff too that makes you tell the truth!"

When the Auror looked to him for support, Snape gave a brief, imperceptible nod before he resumed his glare on the young men. Their admission was a start. If that led to their redemption, then so be it. If not, then he lost two more victims of unfortunate upbringings to the Death Eaters. In his fifteen years of teaching, he had only lost three. He hoped Crabbe and Goyle weren't his fourth and fifth.

~PS~

After Shacklebolt escorted Crabbe and Goyle out of the room and likely out of the castle, Snape frowned and silently walked through the secret entrance to his rooms. He instantly narrowed his eyes on the sofa where a familiar messy-haired young man sat glued to Aurora's side. He could see the shakiness in Harry, which made Snape sigh as he walked towards them.

"Is Draco all right?"

"I do not know," Snape replied honestly.

"Oh," Harry replied, glancing down at the floor.

"You are not at fault, Harry."

"I know. Crabbe and Goyle are."

"Correct." Snape then glanced towards Aurora. He frowned when he caught her worried look as she gently pulled Harry closer to her. "I will speak with Madam Hooch and the others about increasing protections before your next match, Harry, so that this does not occur again."

"They were trying to kill me, weren't they?"

"Yes. However, I will make sure this does not happen again, Harry," he stated firmly.

"You can't protect me from everyone, Snape."

"I can sure as hell try to, Harry," he replied back with a slight growl. Why hadn't he or Madam Hooch made sure to check all of the players' equipment beforehand? He knew how his Slytherins felt about Harry's adoption. Dammit, why had he just dismissed his Slytherins' anger and bitterness like he did with Trelawney's predictions? Gritting his teeth, he glared at the wall behind Harry. "Dammit! You are my son! They should have—" He shook his head violently to end that thought before locking eyes with Harry. "I will never let my guard down when I'm around you again, Harry. I should not have done it this time. If it weren't for Mr. Malfoy's self-preservation, you'd be the one in the Hospital Wing right now instead of him."

"Self-preservation?" repeated Harry with a confused look. "Doesn't that mean that he should have let that Bludger—?"

"As I'm sure you've gathered by now, Harry, they're quite close to one another. Knowing precisely how Severus would react if you would have been harmed and knowing that he was in a spot suitable to—in essence—protect you, Mr. Malfoy flew into its path." She rested her head against the messy Potter hair and sighed softly. "In other words, Harry, it's self-preservation because Draco recognizes the bonds between you and Severus, knowing that he, the Alpha male of the fifth-years, would be expected to react if such an event took place. Otherwise, in his mind, he'd expect Severus to be disappointed or worse with him for failing to react—failing to protect you."

"Oh," said the young man before chewing on his bottom lip. His green eyes then glanced at Snape. "Is she right? Did you expect him to act like that with me?"

"Did I anticipate Mr. Malfoy taking a Bludger to the chest, you mean?" Snape clarified.

"Yeah," Harry replied, nodding slowly.

"I did not wish for him to do anything that drastic," Snape answered softly. "But I suppose a part of me did wish for him to do something, if he knew that was to occur."

"Why would you want him to do that?"

"Because he is aware of my-my thoughts concerning you presently, Harry," Snape spoke.

"In other words," Aurora said with a soft smile, "Mr. Malfoy knows that Severus considers you as his son, the same as he does for Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh," Harry replied quietly. He then wrung his hands together nervously before sighing. "Can we, well, can we see Draco?"

"If Madam Pomfrey allows it and Draco feels up to it, then yes," Snape answered.

"Sev—I mean, Snape." Harry's head instantly bowed in shame.

"I believe I have told you that you are free to call me whatever you feel comfortable with, Harry," Snape gently reminded, pushing the young man's chin up to look him in the eyes. "If it suited you presently, you could call me a right bastard." He then chuckled when Harry's green eyes widened. "Though, I would not recommend it," he said, resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Harry's arm. He then glanced towards his fiancée and narrowed his eyes on her. "Is something wrong, Aurora?"

"No—I mean, yes." She then sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, Severus."

"Is it the babies?" asked Harry.

"I think so," she replied, grimacing slightly before she gently rubbed her abdomen.

"You're in pain?"

"Not really, I just, well, I just feel weird." She then sighed. "I've felt nauseous all day." A moment later, she grabbed her side, closing her eyes as she breathed through the sudden onset of pain. However, soft cries quietly came from her, causing her to clench her side even tighter.

Without asking the asinine question of what was wrong, Snape instantly swept into action, picking her up from the sofa and carrying her to the fireplace to floo them to the Hospital Wing. He knew he didn't have to say a word to Harry to tell the young man to follow them. So with Aurora in his arms and Harry beside him, he threw down the Floo powder and called out their destination, forcing himself to remain calm for their sakes.

"Severus!" cried Madam Pomfrey, placing a hand to her chest in surprise. "What are you—?" She was cut off by Aurora crying out loudly, clutching her abdomen. Madam Pomfrey quickly went into mediwitch mode then, understanding that something was very wrong. "Bring her in here!" the matron instructed, quickly leading them into a private room.

As gently as possible, Snape set Aurora onto a small cot in the room a few seconds later. Neither he nor Harry moved away, though. Holding a breath as his heart pounded agitatedly against his chest, he silently watched Madam Pomfrey run her wand over Aurora's abdomen. His mind raced with thoughts of what could be wrong with her.

Taking in the numerous floating numbers above Aurora from Pomfrey's diagnostic, he scolded himself mentally a moment later for not understanding what all of the numbers meant. After all, he was an intelligent man. If anyone could figure it out without help, he would be the one. He knew the numbers' meaning was important because if he knew that, then he could either deny or confirm his numerous theories. His heart then constricted when he heard Madam Pomfrey's sudden gasp.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry with a slight edge to his voice. "Tell us!"

"Mr. Potter, I can do without your yelling," the mediwitch scolded, glaring mildly at the young man. She then glanced towards Severus with a guarded look. "I have to prepare her for surgery at once. Please wait in my office."

"Surgery?" repeated Harry with a horrified look. His green eyes then darted from Pomfrey to Snape and back to Pomfrey. "Is something wrong with the babies?"

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey admonished, "do as you're told."

"But if—" When a hand fell on his shoulder a moment later, he glanced up at Snape.

"Let us do as Madam Pomfrey asked, Harry," Snape softly said. He could clearly see that the young man didn't want to, but Harry nodded a moment later and walked away with him. Neither of them said a word as they took a seat in the matron's office. The fear was clearly evident in the young man's face, making Snape feel worse. He could relate with Harry's fear. Hell, he shared them. But they had to let Madam Pomfrey do her job.

When the door opened a moment later, they both glanced towards it, expecting it to be Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't her, though. Instead, a familiar silvery-blond stood in the doorway with crutches supporting his weight as he stared at them.

"How are you alive, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a shocked look.

"Believe me, Potter," Draco replied, slowly moving over to them by use of his crutches. "I've asked myself the same question." He then grimaced as he silently hopped on one foot before lowering himself into one of the chairs. "Madam Pomfrey thinks my robes took the brunt of that damn Bludger."

"Of course," Snape mumbled, staring at his injured godson. "I gave you those robes when you were a second-year." He then caught Harry's confusion, but Draco luckily answered for him.

"Severus thought I'd get myself bloodied or worse during a match, so he bought an enchanted robe before my first match to ensure that nothing too bad happened to me. And before you ask, Potter, they're charmed to look the same as the other Slytherin's robes, so only Severus, Madam Hooch, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey now knew about it. Severus said it was like something Muggle Aurors sometimes wear."

"To stop their tiny Bludgers from their wands, yes," a kind voice spoke from the doorway. "I believe Muggles call it a vest, though." Wearing crimson robes embroidered with silver trim, a dark brown haired man slowly walked further into the room, allowing the door to close behind him. When Snape went to stand, the man quickly held up a hand with a polite smile. "No need to stand for me, son," he spoke quietly. "I'm planning to sit myself."

"Mr. Sinistra—"

"Please, Severus, call me Orin," the man replied, taking a seat. "We're going to be family after all. Aren't we?" The man then sighed quietly before he glanced towards the young men. "That was a good game, gentlemen. Well, that is until that fiasco with the Bludger, I mean."

"Thank you, sir," Draco responded respectfully.

"You're Narcissa Black's son, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," the Slytherin answered quietly.

"Shame about your parents," Orin said caringly. He then forced a soft laugh when Draco's face remained neutral. "Then again, you likely see it as being a blessing. Now, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I remember your grandfather Abraxas. Bastard if there ever was one. Luckily, you're probably too young to remember him." Orin then shook his head with a smile. "What is that saying Muggles say? When one door shuts, a wall opens?" He then fixed Draco with a hard stare. "Just remember, though, young Draco, that Lucius, for all his faults, was your father, and he likely did care for you at one point. He just became jaded, like so many other Slytherin fathers over the years."

"Severus won't be like that!" Harry exclaimed, not understanding why he needed to say that.

"Easy, Harry, I wasn't insinuating that he wouldn't be," Orin replied with a laugh. "Severus seems to be a good father from what I'm seeing from him thus far. And from what I've heard from Aura over the years, he's, her words mind you, a 'great catch."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm merely pointing out that Slytherin has the reputation of turning men jaded over the years. But the way I hear it, my future son-in-law has already gotten past that stage."

Feeling horribly awkward, Snape cleared his throat before inclining his head to the man. This meeting in a way was going better than expected. Then again, he wished Aurora was here with him. His eyes then darted to the closed door at that thought.

"Though, he is not the only one. I once found myself in that same predicament." Orin then sighed. "I'm certain you've already seen this, but there comes a point in every Slytherin's life where he makes the decision to live either in the light or the dark. Too many times, we choose the dark first, fearing the light." Orin scoffed a moment later. "Forgive an old man for his idle thoughts, gentlemen."

"Apologies are not needed," Snape responded softly.

"For now, Severus, for now," replied Orin, inclining his head. "Well, I for one am interested to hear all about the young men's punishment for their attempt on my grandson's life."

"They are in the hands of the Aurors now."

"Ah, as are their fathers soon, I'd imagine."

"I do not know."

"They are Death Eaters like you, are they not?"

Snape's head snapped towards the man. He had not informed her father of that. How in the hell did the man know that he had been a Death Eater? There was no chance that Aurora had told her father. She would have known to keep something like that quiet.

"I am sorry, sir, but I don't understand," Snape responded with a questioning look.

"You were in Voldemort's ranks, were you not, Severus?" Orin replied calmly.

"Regrettably, yes, but I fail to see how you know this, sir."

"I don't suppose you'd take my word if I answered that you have the look of one?"

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or complimented by that, sir," Snape replied sarcastically.

"I suppose it depends on your outlook, Severus. However, I believe you'd take that as a compliment, considering that you were a successful spy for the Light for so many years. I mean, you hoodwinked Voldemort, a wizard who supposedly was the most powerful Legilimens in the world."

"Ah, thank you then, sir," Snape replied, forcing his lips into a polite smile.

The sound of the door opening made Snape sigh and glance towards it. He said nothing when Madam Pomfrey walked into her office. Her face gave nothing away for him to tell if she brought good news or bad. So he just waited for her to speak.

"The fetuses are perfectly healthy, Severus. However, it seems as if it wasn't them we should have been paying such close attention to."

"Why? What was wrong with Aurora?"

"Appendicitis," the mediwitch answered. "It's fairly common with pregnancies. The symptoms unfortunately are masked by the pregnancy usually. Thankfully, we're very sensitive right now with this pregnancy so we were able to catch it in time." Madam Pomfrey then smiled. "Now, I've removed her appendix, and she appears to be healing very nicely at the moment. However, I am requesting that she stays here overnight so I can monitor her condition. I just want to make sure there aren't any unforeseen complications during the night, but I don't see any at this point."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but I would recommend that you allow her to rest if she starts to feel tired." The matron then glanced towards the older wizard. "Hello, Orin."

"Poppy, you're looking as beautiful as always," he replied with a grin. He then walked out of the office with Snape, Harry, and Draco following behind. He opened the door to the private room off to the side of the main area and walked in. "You always had to be the troublemaker, didn't you, Aura?"

"Hey, Dad," Aurora said tiredly. Her eyes then found Snape's, and her smile widened. "Sorry for scaring you, boys," she said with a gentle laugh that caused her to groan a moment later.

"Don't apologize," Snape replied, lacing his fingers with hers after a brief moment of hesitation.

"I'm glad to see that you're up and around, Mr. Malfoy," she said, addressing the blond.

"All thanks to Severus, ma'am," Draco responded politely.

"No doubt," she said, licking her lips. "Who'd have guessed that I'd have four children before I turned thirty-six?" she joked. "Well, I'm sure Severus has told you this already in lieu of certain events, but welcome to the family, Mr. Malfoy." She said nothing when Harry's mouth dropped.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to stop torturing poor Aurora now. :D And, yes, I shall explain all about Draco and why Snape has him now, and why they didn't speak to poor Harry about this beforehand.


	28. You Raise Me Up

**A/N: **Song is by Josh Groban, at least the edition I'm listening to. I know there are others. Enjoy. :D

**You Raise Me Up**

Harry glanced from Severus to Aurora to Draco and back at Severus. Welcome to the family? 'What in the hell' didn't even come close to his current thoughts.

"I don't understand," Harry said, glancing at Severus and Aurora. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate Malfoy risking his life for me, but he has parents."

"Had," Draco quietly said. "I _had_ parents, Potter."

Harry instantly glanced at the blond. What in the blazes did he mean 'had'? He then caught the grim looks on the adults' faces. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Yours are dead?" he asked quietly.

"Don't know," the blond said, shrugging. "They're missing at least. But they're likely dead."

"Draco," Severus said quietly.

"No, sir, it's a good thing if they're dead," Draco argued. "Like Mr. Sinistra said, I'd see it as a blessing if we found them dead." The blond then held his head up a little higher as he stared at Severus. "You and I both know that had Lucius thought I'd have succeeded, he'd have asked me to kill Potter just like Crabbe and Goyle's fathers asked them. With them being gone, though, I can finally put all this Death Eater crap behind me."

"I get that he's your godfather and all, but don't you have other family, Malfoy?" Harry realized that he sounded like a brat right then, but he didn't want to share Severus with him. Sharing Severus with the babies was one thing, but Malfoy, the git who made his life a hell for five years, was a totally different Hippogriff. There was just too much history between them.

"Sure," Draco said with a shrug. "I have an aunt who likely wouldn't give me the time of day because of how my family treated her, calling her a blood traitor and such. I've never met her in fact. I suppose I could see if she'd take me."

Harry then sighed. He was being stupid. Just because Draco was Lucius's son, it didn't mean that the Slytherin was a total git like his father. After all, Draco did take a bludger for him. Not many Slytherins jumped at the chance to take a bludger for the Boy-Who-Defeated-the Dark-Lord. Running a hand through his messy hair, he shook his head. He supposed if Draco could take a bludger for him, then he could at the very least try to be nice to him.

"No, it's fine," Harry grudgingly said. He then glanced towards his dad. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that his parents were missing, Severus? Or at the very least that Malfoy's going to live with us."

"I only recently learned of the Malfoys' disappearances," Severus replied. "In response to why I did not inform you of the likelihood of his living with us, I—"

"It was my fault, Harry," Aurora interrupted, waving off Severus's argument. "He likely would have told you had I not ended up in here. However, I apologize for my insensitivity when I revealed that earlier, Harry. I didn't think of how it would affect you."

"I was just being stupid," Harry replied with a sigh. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. "Who knows? Maybe Malfoy and I will be like the next Fred and George," he joked weakly. He caught the Slytherins' looks of horror instantly. "Just kidding," he said, holding up a hand.

"Maybe we should hold off on the jokes for awhile," Aurora responded, smiling softly.

"That might be wise."

"Am I going to have to share my room with him then, Severus?"

"You'll only see me during the breaks, Potter," Draco said. "Otherwise, I'm going to stay in the Slytherin dorms and going to classes."

"Yeah, but is that safe? I mean, haven't you just made yourself a, well, a target for saving me?"

"Potter, contrary to what you hear up in Gryffindor, not every Slytherin is out to kill you." He then scoffed. "Plus, Madam Pomfrey isn't releasing me until late next week. By that time, Severus should have Slytherin settled back down."

"Oh," Harry replied.

"If you're calling him 'Severus' for my benefit, Potter, don't. It doesn't bother me if I hear you call him 'Father' or whatever. You're his adopted son. I'm just his godson. So don't let me stop you."

Harry hung his head. Was it wrong that he wasn't calling Severus 'Dad' yet? Sure, it had been three months since Severus adopted him, but didn't these things take time? He then sighed. Maybe he should just call the man 'Dad' once, just to see if it felt right. Severus had told him that he could call him whatever he felt like. Snape was what he called him for five years, though. Snape the git, Snape the overgrown bat, okay, so those were from long ago before they fought Voldemort together and defeated him. However, the man wasn't just Snape anymore. No, he was Severus. Harry frowned as he realized that he was making it seem like the man was two different people: Snape and Severus.

"Harry?"

"Why can't I call you 'Dad' yet?" Harry replied, still frowning. He caught Severus's eyes narrowing on him for a moment before the man sighed softly.

"You're not ready for that step yet."

"But I will be someday, right?"

"You might," Severus agreed. "But your inability to say it right now doesn't necessarily mean something's wrong. You just haven't reached that level yet with me."

"You helped me, though. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Maybe you're not looking for someone to help you."

"Then what am I looking for?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"You can call me by my first name. I'm not Potter anymore to you. I'm Harry. I can do the same and call you Severus, but every now and then I think or even say 'Snape' like you're the same git I knew my first year. But you're not, though. I've gotten to know you, to trust you. So why can't I just call you 'Dad' like any other kid would?"

"Because the word means something more to you than it does for the rest of us, Potter," Draco replied quietly. "It's not just a person who played a part in your creation. It's more than that to you."

"And there's nothin' wrong with that either, Harry," Orin said, clapping the young Gryffindor on the back. "It just means that you want Severus to earn that right, and I bet he'll do it, too."

"Awe, such a touching moment with all of my boys," Aurora said, laughing. Her laughter then stopped in mid-laugh as a look of confusion took over. Her smile quickly vanished before she rubbed her abdomen gently.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you feeling any pain, Aurora?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she briskly walked into the room, heading towards the bed. Her professional demeanor was rather calming, considering that the males in the room seemed to be very uneasy as they glanced between the witches.

"No. It doesn't hurt. It's, well, it's like, well, I don't know how to describe it." After the matron pushed her shirt up to expose her abdomen, she sharply inhaled as a hand made contact with her bare skin. "That doesn't hurt," she explained when the matron glanced at her. "Your hand's just cold." She then did her best to ignore the cold hand on her abdomen, inhaling sharply a moment later when she felt whatever it was again. Madam Pomfrey smiled at her, pulling her shirt back down a moment later.

"What you're feeling is the babies starting to move, Aurora. It's perfectly normal. You'll likely feel that now from time to time. As your pregnancy progresses, in fact, you'll start to recognize the distinct movements from them. By your third trimester, you'll be feeling thirty kicks per hour, well, sixty in your case since you're carrying twins."

"I didn't feel this last time," Aurora said softly, smiling as she focused on the feeling.

Madam Pomfrey glanced towards Severus and then to Orin before she forced a polite smile to her face. She clearly seemed uneasy now about something. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Why didn't I feel this before, Poppy?" Aurora asked quietly.

"Well, that's likely because with your first pregnancy, Aurora, we unfortunately never reached this stage. Most mothers feel their child's first movement sometime between weeks sixteen and twenty-five. First pregnancy mothers, in fact, usually feel their baby's first movement near the twenty-fifth week. You, however, were only eighteen weeks along. With second pregnancies, however, the first movements occur earlier between weeks eighteen and twenty."

Harry glanced from Severus to Orin. Both wizards were extremely quiet. However, Severus seemed to be more puzzled than Orin did. The young Gryffindor then turned back to Aurora, frowning. She was pregnant before?

"I guess we're being rather, I suppose the word would be, overly cautious, aren't we?"

"There's nothing wrong with being overly cautious, Aurora. It's better to keep running constant scans of you and the babies than to brush off something that could have been caught and prevented before it turned into something tragic. Now, while I realize you want to talk to your visitors long into the night, I'm going to have to call this visit short. You need your rest." The matron then glanced towards Draco. "And so do you, Mr. Malfoy, especially since you've been on that leg of yours this whole time."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," the blond quietly replied.

"As for the rest of you, I expect all of you to return to your rooms immediately, so that my guests may finally rest in peace."

"Madam—"

"Severus Snape, do _not_ take that tone with me," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. "It has never once worked for you before, so do not expect it to work this time." She then inhaled deeply, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him. "Well, Severus?"

"As you wish, Madam," he replied quietly, inclining his head.

Harry glanced at Aurora and sighed softly when Orin kissed the top of her head and whispered something before he walked out of the room. He then watched Severus squeeze her hand and incline his head respectfully. He didn't say a word before he moved back. Biting his bottom lip, Harry stared at her for a moment before he walked closer, wrapping his arms around her in a fierce embrace. He instantly felt her arms wrap around him in response. A wide grin took over his face when he felt her kiss the top of his head, resting her ear against it a moment later.

"Thank you, Harry," she softly whispered, releasing him then.

"We'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to it, Harry," she said with a soft laugh. Her eyes glanced up at Severus before she nodded slowly in response to something the older wizard had said with his eyes.

"Let's go, Harry, before Madam Pomfrey bans the both of us for life." The two wizards then left.


	29. I'm a Witch, I'm a Lover

**A/N: **So, I've obviously changed the title of the chapter from the song's original name. The song is sung by Meredith Brooks. Enjoy. ;D

**A/N2:** So, I've been trying to post this chapter for a really long time, but FFnet is being a total jerk. Therefore, if you read my stories and feel as if I'm taking way too long to update, check over at my page on PotionsAndSnitches(Dot)net. This story and Sword of Slytherin are updated over there.

**I'm a Witch, I'm a Lover**

A month later, Harry sat at the island, frowning. He still hadn't called Severus 'Dad' yet. Of course the older wizard told him not to worry about it, but he couldn't just ignore it. He wanted a dad, hell, someone for years. Now he had a dad and a mum, but he couldn't call them that for some reason. Well, Aurora was easier to think of as Mum, and if he wanted to, he knew he could call her it. However, he didn't, though, because he couldn't call Severus 'Dad' yet.

"There's my Gryffindor," Aurora softly said as she slowly walked down the hallway towards him. Her hair stuck up in several spots from just waking. She had a pleasant smile on her face before she kissed Harry's cheek a moment later. "So, what dismal subject are we reading about this time?" she joked, tousling his hair lovingly.

"Divination," he mumbled.

"Ah," she replied, nodding slowly.

"I'm almost finished. Then I'll just have my Transfigurations essay left."

"Well, that's good news, Harry."

"Yeah," he said, sighing.

"All right, what's wrong, Harry?" she asked, taking a seat at the island next to him.

"It's stupid," he replied, shaking his head.

"Whatever it is, Harry, I'm sure it's not. Come on. Tell me what's bothering you."

Harry glanced up at her before he pushed aside his book. He frowned, sighing softly. It was too stupid, but he knew arguing with her wasn't in his best interests.

"I still can't call him 'Dad.' I mean, I always wanted one, and he really does love me, I think. So why can't I just say it?"

"Well, it's probably what we've been saying. You want Severus to earn it."

"But he's been trying, though."

"Yes, he has," she agreed. "However, there's some little trigger in your mind, something that you likely saw someone do with his or her dad that's been left in your head. Once he does hits that trigger, you'll be able to call him 'Dad.' Until then, he's still Severus."

"He's going to think I'm too much—"

"He most certainly is not, Harry," she cut him off. "Severus understands that you're not ready yet, and he's showing you that by trying. You'll get there, though, Harry. It's just going to take some time." She then rested a hand on the young Gryffindor's shoulder. "He understands, though. We all do. So don't feel bad because you can't say it yet. We're all just going to have to be patient."

"You think I'll say it?"

"I know you'll say it," she replied, kissing his cheek again. She then sighed. "How about you write a letter to Severus and you tell him what your definition of a dad is? You don't have to give it to him, just write it out. Maybe through that act it'll help you get there."

"I guess," Harry said with a shrug. "It couldn't hurt I mean."

"No, it can't hurt," she agreed.

Harry then frowned and hung his head. The question had been on his mind for a month now. However, he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask it yet. He felt Aurora gently rest a hand on top of his, which made him glance up at her.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, can I, um, can I ask you a question?" She nodded slowly. "It's sort of personal."

"Ask it, Harry."

"It's just, well, Madam Pomfrey said, well, um." He then closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Just ask it, Harry."

"Um, well, I was just wondering if you were, well, if you were pregnant before." He caught the brief look of pain that crossed her features before she forced her smile to remain on her lips. "I'm sorry," Harry quickly said, feeling badly. "I didn't mean—"

"No, it's all right, Harry. It's a valid question." She then sighed. "I was pregnant before, but I miscarried during my eighteenth week." Her frown deepened. "At the time, I was very young, so I didn't do any of the necessary steps that I've done this time. In fact, I sort of ignored it, hoping that it'd just magically disappear. So I didn't see it develop. I didn't hear its heart beating. I didn't even feel its little kicks. I just did my best to ignore it, not wanting to recognize the life inside me."

"Didn't you have anyone, though, you know, to help you?"

"Yes, but I was ashamed so I didn't tell anyone. I just kept it to myself. No one found out about it until after I miscarried."

"That's sad," the young man replied, not knowing anything better to say.

"Yes, Harry, it was rather sad," she said quietly. She then inhaled slowly. "Well, if Severus asks where I am, tell him I'm running myself a bath."

"He's not here?" Harry could have sworn that he was.

"No, he had to run some errands this morning in London. He was supposed to be back soon, though." She then slid off the bar-style chair, kissing the top of Harry's head before she headed towards her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

"My definition of a dad," the young man mumbled quietly, pulling out a spare bit of parchment and a self-inking quill. He pressed the tip of the quill against his lips as he thought. What was his definition of a dad? Maybe that was his whole trouble. He didn't have a well-thought out definition. It was just a bunch of acts all scrambled about in his mind. Chewing on his bottom lip, he decided to write out each of those acts, hoping that would give him the answer.

_Dad, that's a scary word to some, but it sometimes is a word that brings a smile to a person's face. You see, a dad is a person who lifts you up when you fall, telling you to try again. When Dudley first learned how to ride a bicycle, well, he really was horrible at it. He kept falling off it, skinning his knees and such. However, instead of Uncle Vernon getting mad at him like he would have done for me, he picked Dudley up and set him back on that bike, telling him to try again. Even after Dudley through his hundredth tantrum in front of all the neighbors, Uncle Vernon still picked him up and put him back on the bike, telling him that he'd get it eventually._

_A dad also is a person who sits with you when you wake up from a horrible nightmare. After I accidently made the glass at the zoo vanish, Dudley had bad nightmares where snakes were trying to eat him. I'd hear Uncle Vernon stay with him some nights, telling him that everything was going to be all right and that it was just a bad dream. Uncle Vernon never did that for me, but he did that for Dudley whenever he could._

_A dad is someone who protects his family from people who mean his family harm. My own dad is a good example of that. He protected my mother and me by holding him off for a few moments. However, I've seen this trait in Mr. Weasley, too. When I was at the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and the Death Eaters showed up, he told us to go, while he went after them. I don't know. I guess a dad is sort of self-sacrificing, too. Because when the Aurors showed up and sent spells towards us, Mr. Weasley yelled at them to stop, stepping in front of some of the spells so it didn't hit us._

_Well, a dad is someone you can cry on, too, I suppose. At the park near my aunt and uncle's house, I saw a little boy once skin his arms and legs after he fell off a swing. His dad picked him up and hugged him, holding him until he stopped crying. His dad in fact later told him that they were going for ice cream to make up for the shed tears._

_I don't know. Maybe a dad is someone who tells embarrassing stories about you to your friends. I remember Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger telling embarrassing stories about Ron and Hermione when they were little. Ron and Hermione were slightly horrified, I think, but I don't know. I think they might have enjoyed it a little, too._

_I suppose the last thing a dad is would be someone who's always there and, well, a person who, I don't know, maybe someone you bond with something over. Uncle Vernon once asked Dudley to help him with the car. Dudley of course didn't want to, favoring the telly over his dad. Uncle Vernon made him, though, and they spent the whole day working on that car for some reason. Of course I don't think they actually finished doing whatever it was they were trying to do, but for some reason, Uncle Vernon acted as if they had. They both were happy the rest of the day actually. Don't ask me why, though. Maybe they bonded over working on that car. I don't know._

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry's head jerked up and glanced towards to the sudden sound. He smiled softly towards Severus a moment later as the man walked into the room through the opened portrait. His eyes then narrowed on the items Severus was carrying.

"I thought you finished the nursery months ago."

"I finished the cribs, Harry. I have yet to finish the decorating."

"Isn't that sort of a mum thing, though?"

"When it comes to preparations, there are not set 'mum' and 'dad' things, Harry," Severus replied with a low chuckle. "I informed Aurora earlier that I would take care of all the details, while she took time to rest."

"Oh," the young man replied, folding his letter slowly before setting it aside. "So, what is all that stuff then?" He slowly slid out of his chair and walked towards the man then.

"According to the witch who assisted me, it's all the essentials a parent needs when having twins." Severus then snorted as he readjusted his grip on some of the bags he was holding.

"Looks more like she had you buy the entire store," Harry said with a short laugh.

"And then some," Severus responded with another snort. He inclined his head in gratitude when Harry grabbed some of the bags from him.

Harry followed him into the nursery, smiling as he caught the mahogany cribs side by side. When Severus pointed to a spot, he gently placed the bags down there before he moved to the handmade cribs. His fingers trailed over the smooth wood of the closest crib, tracing the intricate half-moon cutout. He then glanced at the other crib, softly laughing as he noticed the cauldron cutout.

"They look great, Severus."

"Thank you, Harry," the older man replied.

"Um, do you mind if I help you set all this stuff up?"

"And just which subject are we avoiding?" Severus asked, smiling faintly.

"Transfigurations, but I'll work on it after we finish. I promise."

"Well, I likely need all the help I can get."

"Cool." Harry then walked towards one of the bags, pulling out a floppy eared pink bunny. He glanced towards Severus with it, laughing. "I take it that she picked this out?"

"What? You don't think I can pick out stuffed animals for my children?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not exactly a stuffed animal person."

"Then don't look in half the bags, Harry," he replied, chuckling. He then pulled some tiny items from a small bag, placing them in each crib.

"What are those?"

"Mattresses," he answered, waving a hand towards the tiny items. Within seconds, the items slowly expanded, fitting the confined space perfectly by leaving no gaps. Severus then bent down, grabbing two fitted sheets from another bag. He spelled them onto the mattresses exactly two seconds later. He chuckled softly when Harry's head snapped at him.

"You mean there's actually someone out there who makes cauldron themed baby stuff?"

"You'd be surprised, Harry."

"Isn't she going to be upset that you're—I don't know—influencing them?"

"We're Slytherins, Harry. Our entire life likely is going to be attempt after attempt to sway our children to our line of thinking. We're cunning, remember?" he said, smiling. He then waved his hand towards the half-moon crib, spelling its sheet to be a starry ensemble.

For the next half hour, they removed items from the bags, placing them in various parts of the room. A rocking chair went in between the cribs with soft towels hung off its arm. Hung on the wall behind the cribs was a unicorn tapestry above the half-moon one and a snake tapestry above the cauldron crib. A changing table that doubled as a dresser was near the door with the thousands of diapers carefully shrunk and placed in the drawers. A mobile of glow-in-the-dark planets silently spun above the half-moon crib, while a mobile of various potion items spun above the cauldron themed crib. And littered about the entire room were stuffed animals, all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were pygmy puffs, dragons, hippogriffs, phoenixes, unicorns, bunnies, and any other thing that could be made into a stuffed animal.

"Now to add the final touches so Aurora or any other female in this castle doesn't decide to kill me upon seeing this nursery," Severus said, clearing his throat. He pulled his ebony wand out of his robes, pointing it at each stuffed animal.

"What are you doing?"

"Sticking them to their surfaces so no one foolishly decides to give them to the babies to play with," Severus replied. Once he finished sticking each and every stuffed animal to their surface, he sighed, turning towards Harry. "Well, what do you think, Harry?"

"I think you're spoiling them rotten, Dad." Harry's smile then faltered as he heard the word echo in his ears. He had said it. He had called Severus 'Dad.' He felt Severus's hand on his shoulder, which made him inhale slowly. "I called you 'Dad."

"So I noticed," he replied softly. "And I only had to spend two paychecks to do it." When Harry's eyes narrowed, he shook his head. "I'm joking, Harry."

"I called you 'Dad,' Severus."

"I know. I heard you, Harry."

Harry's smile then widened. He had finally called Severus 'Dad.' The young Gryffindor then glanced at him before hugging him, his dad. He laughed against the man's chest, shaking his head. He had called him 'Dad.' He then pulled back. He had this overwhelming urge to shout it from the top of the Astronomy tower. Deciding that was too much work, he ran out of the nursery and tore down the hallway towards the bedroom, letting his silly side take over. He flung open the door, screeching to a halt when he nearly ran into Aurora.

"I called him 'Dad.' Aurora, I called him 'Dad!" Harry shouted with a wide grin, gently grabbing her upper arms bouncing up and down. "I called him 'Dad.' You were right. That letter—it actually worked! Thank you! Thank you!" He then kissed her cheek before he threw his arms around her, hugging her fiercely. "I called him 'Dad!"

"Easy, easy, Harry," she said, laughing. "I'm five months pregnant with twins here." She then returned the hug. "I'm glad you're happy." She ran a loving hand through his hair, smiling when he leaned more into her hand. Gently pushing the young man back a moment later, she flashed a soft, reassuring smile at him when his eyes narrowed in confusion. "We'll definitely celebrate the occasion, boys, as soon as I'm more properly dressed. Because I doubt you want to see this old, pregnant woman in her dressing gown all day."

Harry nodded slowly. In all the excitement, he hadn't noticed that she had emerged from the bath, just barely tying her dressing gown in time before he hugged her. He then laughed awkwardly, glancing down as his face flushed. He felt her press a kiss atop of his head before she retreated into the bathroom with some fresh clothes. Now that he had said 'Dad,' well, it was only a matter of time before he said 'Mum,' right?

~PS~

On Christmas Eve, Harry stood in front of the lit fireplace, waiting for his dad. He still grinned every time he used the word. Though, occasionally, he did slip up and call the man by his first name. However, it was lessening each day now.

"Look, Severus, our two boys are waiting for us so patiently. Do you think they're excited?"

"I think they likely just want to escape the castle, Aurora, more than anything," he replied, kissing her cheek as he helped her walk across the room towards them.

"Circe knows they shouldn't be excited to meet Mother," she mumbled under her breath.

"Everything will be fine, Aurora."

"I'll hold you to that, Severus."

"Um, is something wrong with your mum?" Harry asked quietly, feeling slightly nervous.

"Other than she's a backstabbing bitch who likely will throw a fit when she sees me, no."

"Most pureblood families are like that, though, Professor," Draco said with a snort.

"Yes, well, my mother takes bitch to a new level, Draco."

"Should I cast the shields now then, Aurora?" Severus deadpanned.

"It wouldn't hurt, Severus." She then drew in a slow breath. "All right, some ground rules, gentlemen, which should help us get through this night without anyone ending up in Azkaban. We're to play nice, and unfortunately that means me, too. So if I start to say anything in response to my mother and you can tell that I'm not going to be nice, one of you should redirect the conversation immediately. If my mother opens her mouth and crap spews forth, ignore her. Trust me. I've done it all my life. If she insults your blood status, consider that she's a hag in disguise."

"Aurora," Severus rebuked.

"Oh, trust me, Severus. She's going to make you want to kill her, preferably slowly. She makes Umbitch seem like a damn saint."

"Perhaps we should just depart," he quietly said, staring at her.

"Severus, this is not me exercising my hormonal imbalance. I assure you."

He nodded slowly before glancing at the two teenage boys. They all had the looks of 'sure, whatever you say' on their faces as they forced their smiles. He then grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the flames, and led her into it, wrapping an arm around her waist once they were both situated in the expanded fireplace.

"Gentlemen, you are to follow us immediately," Severus instructed.

"We know."

She drew in a slow breath. To say she was worried about this meeting was an understatement. Luckily, her father had already guaranteed that her first few minutes would not include a bombardment by her mother striking like the python she was.

"Sinistra Manor," she shouted, closing her eyes as the emerald flames engulfed her and Severus.

Exactly five seconds later, Harry and Draco followed. They were soon spit out of the fireplace and deposited onto the floor unceremoniously with soft grunts as they hit. They quickly went back up on their feet, though, brushing the soot and ash off their dress robes.

"My dear, you're looking as beautiful as always," Orin said, walking into the room a moment later wearing dazzling crimson robes. He gently kissed Aurora's cheek before shaking Severus's hand. "Hello there, Harry, Draco," he said, nodding to each of the young men. "I'm glad all of you decided to accept my invitation to celebrate Christmas here."

"Yes, well, there's really only one reason we wouldn't, Dad," Aurora replied, smiling as she brushed the dirt off her sparkling silver dress robes.

"Please, Aura," Orin quietly said.

"I'll play nice if she does, Dad." Aurora's eyes darted about the drawing room, sighing when she only saw them. "I take it the elves have already placed our clothes and such in our rooms?"

"Yes," he replied, sighing. "How about I give you a tour of the estates then?"

"The boys likely are rather hungry, though, Dad. I don't suppose we could head over to the dining room and wait for Mother to make her entrance?"

"If you'd rather," Orin responded, inclining his head. He then whirled around, heading across the large drawing room towards the large entryway.

Harry followed behind the adults with Draco beside him. The blond seemed to be at home with all the lavish and luxurious decorations. Harry, however, was staring at every sparkling item in the room, including the massive tree decorated in green, silver, gold, and crimson in the corner. He had never seen a tree as big as that one before. In fact, he was rather convinced that if Aunt Petunia had seen that tree, she would have choked to death.

When they walked into the foyer a moment later, Harry nearly choked. His new mum seemed to come from some money. He caught Orin's soft laugh ahead of him.

"Yes, our grand entrance hall usually has that effect on people," Orin said, laughing.

The grand entrance hall of the manor certainly lived up to its name. The Dursleys' entire house, including the yard, could have fit inside of it with room to spare. In fact, standing in the middle of the room underneath the chandelier with hundred of lights and glass icicles, a person felt dwarfed in the brightly lit magnificence of the room.

The beige colored walls curved around the twin staircases only to meet pure white ceiling with gold trim. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the gold was real or merely a metallic paint. From what he'd seen so far, though, Harry guessed it was real. The Sinistras certainly had the means to have gold inlay on their ceilings and archways.

Four elliptical steps (each less elongated than the previous) led up to a medium-sized landing that had a built-in decorative white marble bench against the beige wall. To the right and left of the landing, twin staircases curved away from each other against the walls, only to meet again on the second floor. The deep cherry wooden steps contrasted just enough with the marble floor and beige walls to lead one's eyes up the stairs one by one, only be stopped by the extravagant sight of the dangling chandelier.

Heels clicking against the wood a moment later made Harry glance up at the top of the stairs. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he watched a pale golden blond curly haired woman seemingly float down the staircase wearing elegant midnight blue robes with decorative silver sewn into it. She had a sort of air about her that just made a person stare.

"You must be my future son-in-law that I've practically heard nothing about," the witch drawled softly as she made her way down the stairs. Her unnatural blue eyes slowly trailed over to Harry and Draco before she glanced back with a thin smile. "I am Syra Sinistra. No doubt my eldest has done her damndest to make you believe that I am some sort of Medusa."

"A," Severus started to say, his voice cracking a moment later. He just drew in a breath, ignoring his uneasiness. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sinistra," he said, holding his hand out palm up.

"Mrs.?" she hissed, her icy blue eyes hardening. "Refer to me as Syra, if you please."

"Of course, forgive me, Syra," he replied, inclining his head respectfully.

"I am not your Dark Lord, so do not bow in front of me either," she snapped.

"Lay off him, Mother," Aurora growled, glaring at the older witch.

"No doubt you found him in Azkaban," Syra said, rolling her eyes. "He just reeks of it." Holding her head up high, she brushed past, heading into the room in front of them.

"And here you all thought it was the hormones," Aurora said, sighing as she followed. A moment later, she gave a soft smile to Severus as he pushed her chair in for her after she sat down. She then flashed another smile at the boys who looked extremely uneasy.

Harry couldn't help but look around the dining room. A chandelier with snakes carved into the silver hung above the long elegant table. Silver-framed portraits (some of majestic landscapes and others of people) hung on the walls. The walls were a serene color, but Harry couldn't tell if it was beige or a really pale yellow. Looking around, it seemed a bit like they were back at Hogwarts eating in the Great Hall. However, instead of sitting on the hard benches, they sat on plush silver velour dining room chairs. The arms of the chairs curved out from the back with a serpentine crest engraved into the wood. Floral sprays and leaves were etched by a skilled hand with uncanny precision into the deep mahogany backs. The chairs themselves almost resembled serpents. The legs, arms, and back curved in and out like a snake climbing up a lattice.

"Trin," Orin called out. He glanced towards the little house elf once it popped in. "It perhaps might be best if you brought dinner out right away." He then turned back when the house elf nodded before it popped out, likely to get the others. "So, who here likes duck? Because the elves here cook the best duck in likely the entire Kingdom," Orin said with a laugh. "At least that's my opinion."

"You're Abraxas Malfoy's grandson, aren't you?" Syra asked Draco suddenly, ignoring Orin's weak attempt to steer the direction into something less hostile.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," Draco replied quietly, glancing at her.

"Son of a Black, I believe, also, yes?" she asked.

"My mother was Narcissa Black," Draco answered, swallowing slowly.

Syra gave him a small smile before she reached for her wine glass. She took a quiet sip of the deep crimson, which seemed to make her guests even more nervous. Dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin a moment later, she inhaled slowly before glancing at Orin.

"I, however, don't share their ideals, ma'am," Draco offered quietly.

"Silly child, I never asked you if you did," she replied coldly. "In the future, it might be beneficial if you don't try to assume you know what I'm thinking before you offer such thoughts."

Luckily, the foods sudden appearance stopped the words on the tip of Aurora's tongue from being spoken. The family quietly grabbed their silverware, favoring silence over conversation. However, Syra was not going to let them get off so easy, though.

"Your sister sends her love. She unfortunately could not make back here this year for Christmas. I believe it stems with some difficulty she's experiencing in a few of her classes at Beauxbatons. She informs me, however, that had she known you'd be coming, she would have come of course."

Aurora only nodded, forcing a smile to her face. She stabbed her fork into one of her salad's cherry tomatoes a moment later, envisioning it being her mother. If she could only be so lucky, though, by it being that easy.

"Jezlyn informs me that you've been in constant contact with her in fact," Syra said quietly. "You see, she asked me to inquire as to the sex of the twins."

"Severus and I do not wish to know," Aurora replied respectfully, quickly shoveling a piece of lettuce into her mouth to keep her from retorting something nasty back.

"Neither of you are curious?"

"Curiosity is a troublesome trait Gryffindors suffer from, ma'am," Harry said quietly, hoping the scary lady would take it as a joke. He gulped when her cold blue eyes immediately darted to him.

"And just who told you that?"

"Um, well, um, Sev—I mean, my dad, ma'am," he replied, nodding slowly.

"Unless I'm mistaken, your father is dead."

Within seconds, Aurora stood up and drew her wand, pointing at her mother. Her brown eyes were near black as she glared at the woman. She shrugged off Severus's hand when he gently tried to pull her back down.

"You will either apologize for that comment now, or we're leaving, Mother!" she snarled.

"Very well," Syra replied, motioning for Aurora to sit down again. She glanced towards Harry a moment later. "I apologize for my harshness, Mr. Potter. I was not aware that you considered Severus to be your new father. In the future, I shall not make such cruel remarks."

"It's all right, ma'am," Harry quietly replied.

"It most certainly is not, young man," Syra argued. "However, I appreciate your kindness and your ability to forgive so easily. Likely, those are admirable traits imprinted upon you from your Muggleborn mother before she too departed."

"Are you going to make some damn comment about that now, too, Mother?"

"No." Syra then started to eat her salad in silence, taking the occasional glance at Severus and Harry. She, however, never glanced at them more than a half a second before looking away.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, when the leftovers vanished as soon as the last napkin was set against the plate, the six glanced at one another uneasily. Syra, however, was the first to rise, causing Orin, Severus, and Draco to rise politely. She waved them off, though, walking out of the room a moment later without a word.

"I suppose you want me to feel bad now, right, Dad?"

"Aura, you know how she is," Orin softly replied, glancing at her with a disapproving look.

"Yes, well, if you'll forgive me, Dad," Aurora said, slowly standing. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I take it Severus and I are in my old bedroom?"

"You are," Orin answered, frowning. "The boys will be rooming right across the hall from you in the spare bedroom."

Aurora nodded slowly, smiling softly when her dad walked to her and kissed her forehead. She then waved Severus off, motioning for him to remain with the boys. She caught his look instantly.

"I'm fine, Severus," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit while Dad no doubt gives you the grand tour of the estates." She then turned around, slowly walking out of the dining room and disappearing behind the corner, likely heading up the staircase.

"Have they always been like that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Trust me, young Harry. That was rather mild for them," Orin answered with a nervous laugh. "In any case, how about I do as Aura suggested and show you around?" He gave them all a soft smile when they nodded slowly. "All right, well, as you can already tell, this is the dining room." He then walked towards the closed swinging door on the far side of the room. He gently pushed it open, allowing them to see inside. "The kitchen is in there. The elves are known to pop in once we enter, so we're not going to step in here tonight. I figure we're all pretty full from dinner. However, tomorrow, I'm planning on fixing us all a nice Christmas breakfast, so we'll eat in here in the morning. The earlier you wake, the better food you'll get," he joked.

Orin then turned around, heading out of the dining room towards the foyer again. He pointed towards the drawing room. "Near the very back of the drawing room where the bookcases are is the side entrance to my study. It tends to confuse people, though." He then whirled around and headed towards the stairs, stopping a moment later on the landing. He then pressed a hand against the wall, causing a deep rumbling to be heard. The built-in decorative white marble bench slowly rose up from the floor, revealing an archway a moment later with shimmering silver liquid that seemed as if it was, well, suspended water, rippling gently with the breeze. "That is the main entrance to my study, however."

"Whoa," Harry and Draco both said.

"Yes, well, you may thank the elves for that. They were the ones who designed it." Orin then pressed his hand against the beige wall again, causing the silver liquid to stream downwards like a waterfall before the archway slowly lowered itself back into the floor to become a bench once again.

"Can we ask Mokai to add that to Prince Manor, Dad?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Unfortunately, young Harry, it requires more magic than one elf has," Orin replied, laughing. "But, yes, I too found it to be rather impressive when I first saw it so many years ago." He then gave a soft smile to the young Gryffindor. "My ancestors' elves surely were impressive interior designers, I'd say," he joked. "Now, are we ready for the second floor, gentlemen?"

"Does it look as wicked as this one does, sir?"

"Harry," Severus softly said, placing a warning hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Severus," Orin replied, laughing. "Your colleague Miss Vector had the same reaction when Aurora brought her here the first time." He slowly led them up the stairs, walking down the long corridor a moment later. He stopped in front of the first door on the right, opening it. "This is the lavatory. However, each of your rooms has an adjoining bathroom. For some reason, the elves seemed to think we magical folk need separate bathrooms for every bedroom when they designed the living areas. So, we typically only use this lavatory when we're doing something downstairs."

Orin then closed the door, heading down a few feet to another door. He opened it and stepped inside, waiting for the three to step inside. He smiled at Harry's look of awe.

"These will be your rooms, gentlemen," he said to Harry and Draco. He then pointed towards a closed door. "The bathroom is through there. You'll find a bath, shower, toilet, really anything a person could need," he said with a laugh. He then walked towards the closed emerald curtains, pulling them and the ethereal cloth back to reveal large latticed window that looked out onto the snow-covered grounds. He released them a moment later, moving back towards the hallway.

Harry followed reluctantly. He had thought his bedroom at Prince Manor was huge, but this one was massive. Set opposite of each other were two four-poster beds, one decorated in Slytherin while the other was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The floors were mahogany and definitely well-polished Harry noticed as he practically slid across the room. Near the door were two armoires that had snakes carved into the wood.

"As I stated before, Severus and Aurora's rooms are in there," Orin said, pointing at the closed door across the hall. "We'll let Aura get some rest, though." He then continued down the hall, pointing to a closed door just a few feet from Harry and Draco's. "That's Jezlyn's room, Aurora's little sister. She takes a bit after Syra. However, you get Jezzie and Aura in a room together, and those two will have you laughing so hard that you're crying."

"How old is she, Jezlyn, I mean?" Harry asked quietly. He had heard Syra mention that she was at Beauxbatons earlier. But he wasn't sure if that meant she was Aurora's age or not.

"She's a year younger than you, Harry," Orin answered, turning around.

"A year younger?" mouthed Harry to Draco. He turned back when Draco just shrugged as if it wasn't that surprising. He supposed it could be possible, since wizards and witches seemed to live much longer than their Muggle counterparts.

Orin then opened the next door down from Aurora's room. He walked in, motioning for the others to follow him in. He smiled a moment later when the younger wizards glanced around.

"This is our family tapestry," Orin stated, motioning towards the walls. "Not as extensive as the Noble Black one I'd assume, but it's here nonetheless."

Harry took a step forward, his green eyes trailing over the family tree. It may have not been as extensive, but it certainly was a bit more elegant than the Black tapestry. Instead of gold threads, the Sinistra family tree was woven with silver. The first link at the very top was Aster Sinistra married to Lyra Starkey. However, their child's surname was Starkey instead of Sinistra. His eyes then went down a level, noticing that the daughter had married Phineas Black.

"Wasn't he married to a Flint or someone, though?" Harry asked, recalling the name from the top of the Black tapestry at Grimmauld.

"Phineas Nigellus, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, married Ursula Flint," Severus recited calmly. "This likely is their estranged son."

"The one that was blasted off the tapestry for being a Muggle lover, no doubt," Draco mumbled.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said quietly, glancing at the blond.

"No, no, he's right, Severus. My grandfather was the only Black who wanted Muggles to have the same rights as us, and he suffered for it. There's no shame in telling the truth now, is there?" Orin then touched one of the names on the tree. "Phineas married my grandmother. And soon after, they had a child, my father. However, my grandmother decided she couldn't put up with my grandfather's ideas after my father was a year old so she left them. My grandfather didn't want to raise my father either, so he handed him to Aster. My great-grandfather was only too happy to take custody of my father, changing my father's surname from Black to Sinistra to rid him of the Black influence."

"Whoa! You're related to Mr. Weasley?" Harry blurted out a moment later, noticing an Algernon Weasley married to Hydra, Aster's sister.

"Not directly," Orin replied. "From my understanding, Algernon is Arthur's father's—Septimus—uncle. In fact, if you look close enough, you'll find that every last remaining pureblood family is related somehow." He then pointed to his older brother's name. "My older brother Daniel married a witch who claimed to her dying day she was the estranged sister of Abraxas Malfoy. No one's really sure if she was or not, though, because Abraxas never gave a straight answer. They both died from a nasty case of Dragon Pox." He then sighed. "My younger brother died after he challenged the late Adrian LeStrange to a Wizarding duel."

"Adrian?" Harry asked quietly.

"He was Rodolphus and Rabastian LeStrange's father," Severus answered with a sigh.

"You know your Slytherin families. I'm impressed, Severus," Orin said, smiling.

"Yes, well, I had the misfortune of meeting that smug bastard once," he growled.

"Indeed?" Orin replied, crossing his arms.

Severus sighed, frowning. "He was at my Initiation and requested the right to teach me the proper way to respect one's elders after I lashed out at him magically. He was not particularly thrilled that a half-blood had defeated him so easily in front of his sons." He then held his head up a bit higher. "And a sixteen-year-old half-blood at that," he stated.

"Impressive display of might, I'd say," Orin said, laughing. He then glanced at the tapestry again. "My younger sister Sapphire disappeared once she was of age. No one's seen her since. I'm under the impression, however, that she ran off to see the world." He then sighed, gently laying a hand against his mother's name. "My father married Elise McNair, the older step-sister of Walden McNair. My father claimed she died of a broken heart when Sapphire vanished" Frowning, he glanced away and looked at them. "As you can see, though, my family tree is littered with known Death Eater families."

"Why doesn't Syra have her surname on her?" Harry asked, pointing towards it a moment later.

"She doesn't like using it where anyone might see it. It's sort of the family secret, Harry."

"Why? Is she related to some serial kill—OW!" the young Gryffindor yelped, massaging the back of his head. "What was that for, Dad?"

"You know exactly why, Harry," Severus replied, staring at him.

"Oh, come on, Dad. I bet he's even scared of her."

"I apologize for—"

"No, no, it's all right, Severus," Orin said, laughing mirthfully. "She's been known to scare more than a few wizards into hiding. Well, I'll leave you gentlemen to explore." He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry glanced at his dad a moment later, expecting to get hit upside the head again. However, he noticed that Severus was glancing at the tapestry again. He watched his dad's long slender fingers then brush against Aurora's name.

"You're not going to get all emotional again, are you, Dad?"

"Hush, brat, before I truly do smack you," he replied, not glancing at the young Gryffindor.

"You think our names will be added once you marry her?"

"Most likely," he answered quietly.

Harry then glanced at the tapestry. He frowned when he noticed that the baby she miscarried from before wasn't on there. He glanced up at his dad, glancing away a moment later. He didn't need to know that badly why its name and picture weren't on there.

"Good night, Severus," Draco said, motioning with his head that he and Harry should leave.

Harry wisely remained silent. He gave the older wizard a brief hug before walking away with the blond to their rooms. He hoped Draco didn't really want them to go to bed. It was after all only nine.

~PS~

A little past a quarter after two in the morning, Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited, knowing that it was Christmas morning. He glanced towards Draco's bed, debating with himself if he should wake him up or not. After about five seconds, he decided not to and threw off the covers.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Draco growled, just as Harry reached the end of his bed.

"You're awake," Harry said with wide eyes, glancing at the blond.

"Brilliant observation there, Potter," the Slytherin drawled, tossing off his covers. Sticking his bare feet into the black slippers beside his bed, he quickly and quietly walked over to Harry. "All right, let's get this over with, Harry, so we can sleep the rest of the night."

Harry glanced at him, but shrugged. They silently crept out of the room, down the hallway, and down the stairs, turning the corner and heading through the dining room. Sure enough, the minute they set foot in the kitchen, two house elves popped in. However, Harry and Draco quickly found that they weren't the only ones who had thought about a midnight snack.

"Raiding the kitchen, are we, boys?" Aurora said, laughing.

Harry, however, stared at the pale arms around her midsection. With his mouth dropped, he glanced up at his dad who was gently holding Aurora against him. His dad, though, only returned a soft smile and a raised eyebrow as if challenging Harry to remark about the rare affectionate gesture.

"What can Lana get for Young Masters?" squeaked a young house elf in front of him.

Harry's eyes darted to the elf and then back up at his dad. He didn't want anything now, or ever again for that matter. He then sighed. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe the feeling that he had interrupted some private moment between them was just in his head. His green eyes then narrowed as he caught a slightly reddened mark on her neck.

"I believe the elf is asking you a question, Harry," Severus said quietly.

"You snogged her," the young Gryffindor squawked, "in her parents' kitchen!"

"Lower your voice, Harry," Aurora said, laughing softly. She then leaned her head back, glancing up at Severus. "The milk smells like it's finished."

Severus pulled back from her, walking towards the gas stove a moment later. He, however, smirked as headed towards it to remove the pan of warmed milk. He carefully poured it into a glass on the counter then, casted a mild cooling charm, and handed it to her a moment later.

"What's that for?"

"The babies have decided that they're going to do their damndest to keep me awake all night," she replied, taking a sip of it a moment later. She then grimaced, setting it down. "Seriously, Severus, that tastes horrible."

"It, however, is what Madam Pomfrey suggested, though," he reminded. His eyes then darted behind Harry a moment later. He instantly stiffened and forced a polite smile to his face.

"Well, good morning," Orin said with a short laugh. "I'll admit. Two-thirty in the morning wasn't what I had in mind for when to start making breakfast, but if you want . . ."

"The boys decided to raid the kitchens, Dad, and Severus is trying to help me sleep since your grandchildren are using me as a ball this morning."

"Ah, I see." Orin's rich chocolaty eyes then narrowed on her before he glanced at Severus. "I wasn't aware that love bites helped with that," he joked, smiling softly. "No reason to be embarrassed, son. I remember how it was."

"Know a good way to get these two to settle down then?" she asked, pointing at her abdomen.

Orin's answer was cut off, however, when the side door that led from the outside quietly opened. He drew in a slow breath, giving Syra a soft smile as she walked in. He watched her remove her black cloak and set it on the hook beside the door before she crossed her arms.

"I was not aware anyone had noticed my leaving earlier."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blurting out 'you were gone.' He glanced towards his dad, noticing Severus had stiffened even more. He then looked at Draco, noticing the blond had taken a step back from the older witch. Harry soon did the same.

"Morning, Mother," Aurora said quietly, brushing her dark curls back a moment later as if to show off the mark to her neck proudly.

"Hmph," Syra said softly, smiling very thinly. "Fornicating in the kitchen, that's a new one." She then walked past them with her head held up high, ignoring the strangled noises from the teenage boys.

"It was snogging, if you must know, Mother. Something that's perfectly natural for a husband and wife to do," Aurora stated, crossing her arms.

Syra, her husband, and the two teenagers both whipped their heads towards the younger witch in shock. The boys thought she was just plain suicidal. Orin, well, who knew what that man had going through his head. Syra, however, looked downright murderous.

"I was not aware that you had a wedding."

"We eloped tonight," Aurora replied, shrugging. "A wedding seemed like it'd be too much work. I mean, I doubt I can use Aurors at my constant beck and call to shield your curses."

"You eloped?" Syra repeated with a dangerous hiss.

"Well, Severus asked me what I wanted to do, since the babies kept me up after my nap. So, I said that I wanted to marry him right then and there."

"Ah, so you're not married then," Syra said, nodding as if everything was right again.

"Of course we're married, Mother," Aurora replied, rolling her eyes. "We spoke to Albus and told him our intentions. And he was just so happy for us that he pulled some strings."

"Aurora Celestine Sinistra," Syra hissed, her blue eyes darkening.

"Um, gentlemen, now might be a good time to leave," Orin offered, pulling nervously on his collar. He glanced towards Severus and motioned for him to leave also.

"Syra Ophelia," Aurora responded, laughing softly. "Honestly, Mother, you've only been pushing me to get married since I was of age. Well, now you don't need to worry about me becoming some poor old maid."

"You were to marry a pureblood, Aurora!" Syra snarled.

"Yes, well, you know, Mother, there's an old adage people say. You can't always get what you want." She then inhaled slowly, quirking her eyebrow up with a downright sinister smirk. "So, meet your new son-in-law, a half-blood. That means his father was a Muggle, Mother."

"Aurora, don't antagonize your mother. Syra, lower your wand," Orin quietly said. He then ducked when a spell was flung at him. "Syra," he yelled.

"Yes, Mother," Aurora mocked with a snort, just like a young child would. She then shook her head. "Just get over yourself, will you? I married the man I love. I didn't care about his blood status because unlike you I'm not a prejudicial bitch."

"Talk some sense into your daughter, Orin, before I do," Syra snarled, glaring at her.

Harry glanced at his dad, noticing that the man had been inching himself towards Aurora through the entire mother-daughter argument. If the situation wasn't so tense, he'd have told his dad that was his Gryffindor side showing again.

"Oh, yes, Mother, do talk some sense into me. After all, I've only wanted to see your face turn blue since—"

"I suggest you catch her, Severus," Syra said coldly before she threw a spell at her daughter.

Within mere seconds after it struck Aurora in the chest, the dark haired woman fell backwards, causing Severus to dart forward in order to catch her in time. His dark eyes instantly snapped towards his mother-in-law after he noticed that Aurora was out cold in his arms.

"A mild sleeping spell," Syra deadpanned. "She'll regain consciousness in the morning with no ill effects to her or the twins. The sleep might just help improve her insolent attitude, but I doubt it. Now, if you'll forgive me, I do believe I've grown tired of this conversation." Her ice blue eyes then narrowed on Harry, who pointed his wand at her. "Tell me, silly boy. Why do you think your father has not yet drawn his wand on me? If he is such a fierce protector as my daughter claims, why then does he hold her instead of hexing me?"

Harry glanced at Severus, but glanced away to keep his eyes trained on Syra. Sure, the witch was downright scary. She was up there with the Dementors in his opinion, and she just attacked Aurora. So his irrational (Gryffindor Severus would say) side screamed at him to retaliate for her.

"He does not hex me, Harry, because I have yet to do any harm to her."

"You knocked her out!" Harry argued.

"Which Severus no doubt would have done much later with the same spell in fact," she replied.

"You don't know that."

"Warm milk failed," she stated, motioning at the full glass on the table. "Speaking to them failed. They likely even tried a bath. Now, Severus could not give her a potion or risk terrible side effects to the twins since it'd be absorbed by the twins as well, so a sleeping spell was the next logical conclusion."

"You could be wrong."

"Yes, but so could you, Mr. Potter," she replied emotionlessly. "However, the number one thing that proves that my solution was the correct one is that I was a Healer at St. Mungo's for decades. Tell me, Mr. Potter. Other than defeating Voldemort, what are you qualified in?" She then gave him a soft smile when he didn't respond. "You are a child. So you think as one. It is not a weakness on your part. It is a strength, but one that can be manipulated to be a weakness." She sighed, walking out silently.

"I don't like her," Harry mumbled.

**A/N: **I won't go into the particulars with this story why Syra is so nasty, but just to be brief with it, she's nasty because she loves Aurora. All right, so, next chapter, which is the last one for this story, sadly. The family celebrates birthdays in the most unique way possible, I'd imagine.


	30. Come On Get Happy

**A/N:** The song is originally by Judy Garland, but I heard the song sung by Hugh Laurie on _House_. Hopefully, this chapter explains why I included Syra in the last chapter. Lastly, I've never experienced the joy of labor, so apologies if it's not realistic. Hope you enjoy. :D

**Come On Get Happy**

Harry practically leapt out of bed the first day of the year. He had learned from Severus a few days ago that it was Aurora's birthday today. Though, he had to pull teeth practically to get it from the man. Frowning, the young kneeling Gryffindor glanced over his mattress at Draco before he grabbed the slipper beside him and tossed it at the sleeping Slytherin. Shoving the item in his hands under his pillow, he instantly laughed when the blond shot up out of bed, pretending he was a ninja.

"Come on, Malfoy," he said, quickly standing up. "It's time to get up."

"Why?" the Slytherin grumbled.

"Because it's Aurora's birthday, you prat," Harry snapped. "Now, get up."

"Potter, who cares?" he replied, rolling his eyes before pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, you prat. Get up," Harry growled before he rushed to the Slytherin's bed and yanked off the covers. He ducked when Draco swung his arm at him. "Just because you're a spoiled snob, Malfoy, doesn't mean you're going to ruin this day for us. Now, get up!"

"Fine," Draco snarled, moodily tossing the covers aside.

The two fifth-years quietly walked towards the door, Harry leading the way. They, however, stopped the moment they heard arguing in the sitting area. They glanced at one another with confused looks. That couldn't be Severus and Aurora arguing could it be?

"I cannot believe you," Aurora snapped.

"Nor could I have believed you," Severus replied with a hiss.

"No, no, no freaking way, Severus, is she coming here."

"She _is_ coming here," he said flatly, "as is your father for the day."

"Why in Circe's name would—"

"Because your behavior the last time we were there was atrocious."

"She's my mother."

"And my mother-in-law," he retorted. "Unlike you, I wish to be on good terms with the woman."

"Yeah, well, unless you were Confunded or something, Severus, she doesn't like you."

"She accepted my invitation, however. So clearly her dislike for me wavers from day to day."

"You asked her?" Aurora asked incredulously.

"I did, and she accepted."

"She spelled me asleep, Severus!"

"I am aware, considering I was the one who caught you and brought you up to our rooms later."

"So what then, Severus?" snapped the witch. "You just don't care about me then?"

"On the contrary, I care quite a lot. I realize that this will be difficult for you. However, it will be worth a few hours of pain in the end."

"Why? Are you planning on killing her?"

"Of course not," he growled.

"Then it isn't worth it."

"Why must you act like a spoilt brat?" he snapped. "It is only for two hours that you must share oxygen with your mother. Surely even you can control yourself for two hours."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wish for our children to know their grandparents, Aurora," he answered. "They will never know my parents. At least with yours, they will see what constitutes as a semi-normal family."

"My mother would love nothing more than to kill you, Severus. How is that even remotely close to semi-normal in your mind?"

"In-laws are expected to be horrific. Had my mother lived, she likely would have called you a harlot among other things."

"Oh, goody, then I would have had two mothers who hated me."

"Your mother does not hate you."

"I failed to live up to her expectations, Severus. I disobeyed her. Trust me. She hates me."

"Would you wager a bottle of Firewhiskey on that assumption?" he asked.

"I'd wage an entire case on it, Severus."

"It's set then, a case of Firewhiskey if you're wrong."

"Wait, what?"

Harry's eyes widened. Was he joking? He then glanced from his dad to Aurora and then back again. Severus didn't seem to be joking, though. Harry looked to Draco, feeling his heart plummet when Draco shook his head.

"If you're wrong, I get a case of Firewhiskey. If you're right, then I'll give you whatever your little black heart desires."

"Black heart?" she responded with a scoff. "You're the one with the black heart." There was a bit of humor in her voice as she spoke.

"I believe we're at gray right now," he said with a laugh.

"Gray?" she repeated quietly. "Shale gray or storm gray?" she asked, lips quirking into a smirk.

"Sort of an eggshell gray," he replied, resting his chin atop of her head.

"That's white, Severus."

"With gray elements in it," he argued.

"Oh, I give up," she said, throwing her arms up. "Fine, my mother can come celebrate my birthday. However, if she says a word against you, Harry, Draco, or anyone, I'm hexing her to Italy."

"I hear it's nice this time of year," he mumbled.

"Keep it up, Severus, and I'll send you with her," she said with a laugh.

Harry glanced between the couple, frowning. The fight, the first fight he had seen at least, hadn't lasted that long. However, when he first saw it, his stomach had instantly knotted. He thought that was it, his perfect family that he had wanted for so long was gone just like that. But it wasn't. Severus and Aurora actually managed to find some sort of . . . resolution maybe to end it.

"We should have married long ago, Severus."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one drew a wand or threatened to hex the other."

"Ah, yes," he said, nodding against her. "I'll admit it now that we're married. Our frequent fighting was my courtship ritual. I need a witch who can keep up with me." He chuckled a moment later when she playfully slapped his chest.

"So I passed?" she said, laughing.

"No, you failed. I said I needed a witch who can keep up with me, not one who can out hex me."

"Oh, shut up," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "So, what time should I expect the world to end?"

"As soon as I inform them that it's safe to step through," he replied softly. His hands rested gently on her abdomen as he stared at the fireplace. "I will not apologize for asking Syra here, Aurora. It is the right thing to do, and you know it."

"Yes, but you saw how she is around me, though."

"She likely has her reasons for acting the way she does. Antagonizing her as you did, though, will never settle this animosity between you two." He then sighed, frowning slightly. "She does love you, Aurora, even if you don't believe so."

"And just what gave you that idea?"

"When I arrived at Windsor, your mother's first question was concerning your health. She seemed to believe that my presence meant that something had happened to you. When I informed her that you were fine, there was a flicker of something in her eyes."

"Yeah, probably disappointment," Aurora stated.

"No," he fiercely replied, turning himself slightly to stare at her. "She does not hate you. If she did, she never would have asked, Aurora. She is not particularly thrilled about your decision to marry me, but most pureblood families are like that, though. I am muddying your—"

"People need to take their damn bloodlines and shove it up their asses. I don't give a damn about my blood being pure. I don't even think like that. No family is truly pure anymore anyway. If they are, then they're likely full of inbred mongrels like the Lestranges and Blacks." She then placed a hand on his arm. "Our children can grow up as Squibs for all I care. It won't make a difference to me because they are still ours."

"I'm not sure if I share your thoughts about our children possibly being Squibs."

"That's because you learned that magic equals power. So you don't want our children to grow up feeling as helpless about their situations as you felt about your father, James, etc."

"Ah, is that why?" he quipped. He then kissed the top of her head before rising from the sofa.

"Where are you going?"

"To wake Harry and Draco," he replied. "You no doubt want to get the two hours with your mother over as soon as possible."

"No. It's all right." She sighed, shaking her head. "You were right. I was behaving like a spoiled brat the last time we were there. And it would be nice for our children to know their grandparents. Dad will likely spoil them rotten. I'll get the boys, and you can tell my parents that it's safe."

Harry glanced at Draco again before sighing. He didn't want her to move anymore than was absolute necessary. It was something he had learned from his dad. Biting his lip, he walked further down the hallway before entering the sitting room. He flashed a soft smile at Aurora.

"No need to wake us," the young man said. "Draco and I are already up."

"You boys were eavesdropping on us, weren't you?" Aurora asked with a soft laugh as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered, hanging his head slightly.

"Well, come over here, gentlemen." She patted the sofa cushions beside her. She gave them a soft smile when they sat down. "I apologize, gentlemen, for my behavior earlier. I no doubt woke you both with my harshness to Severus."

"You didn't." Harry's voice was very soft as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "We were already heading out here."

She stared at Harry for a moment before carding his long messy hair. She smiled more when the young Gryffindor leaned more into her touch, clearly enjoying the attention. Her eyes hovered on Draco for a moment before she looked away.

"You were worried, weren't you, Harry?"

"No," he replied, his voice betraying him as it quivered slightly.

"I shouldn't have snapped at Severus like that. I'm not mad at him, though, Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Why was she telling him this? He then chewed his bottom lip. He knew why. It was because of the tightness in his stomach that she likely could tell he felt.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Harry."

"You didn't," he replied, glancing up at her.

"Yes I did, Harry."

"How?" he asked, wondering how she knew he was lying.

"Because you, my dear sweet Gryffindor, are an open book," she answered, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I want you to know something, though. Even though Severus and I are likely going to argue like that sometimes, it doesn't mean that we're necessarily mad at one another or that we're going to break up. It just means that we're both stubborn old mules." She then smiled a bit more at him, still carding his hair. "You should know, though, that fight was rather tame compared to the fights we had before we were married, hell before we were even whatever we were before." She leaned in a bit to whisper in his ear. "You have to admit that his acerbity is a bit sexy at times."

"Ugh, yuck!" yelled Harry, quickly moving away from her with a thoroughly disgusted look.

Aurora laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "You are such a teenage boy, Harry."

Harry crossed his arms and huffed grumpily. He didn't laugh at her. He then glanced towards his dad, narrowing his eyes as he watched his dad stick his head in the Floo. When his dad stood a moment later and moved to the side, Harry waited and later sighed as the Floo roared with green flames followed by two familiar faces.

"No, no, don't move, Aura. I'm on my way to you," Orin Sinistra said with a wide smile as he quickly crossed the room to the sofa. He leaned down and hugged her gently before glancing at Harry and Draco. "Are you taking good care of her, gentlemen?" His rich brown eyes were full of warmth.

"Dad," Aurora replied, rolling her eyes.

Harry, however, glanced away a moment later to look at Syra. He watched the older woman walk a bit closer, holding a wrapped item in her hands. He could clearly see how uneasy she looked as she stood a few feet from her daughter.

"The babies are well I take it?" Syra quietly asked, a moment later.

"They're little kickers, but they're fine, Mother. Thank you." Her eyes then narrowed on the package in Syra's hands. "Well, Dad probably is going to insist we have breakfast together, so you can set it on the coffee table if you'd like."

"You're likely correct," Syra answered with a forced smile. "However, I—never mind." She shook her head before setting it on the table in front of Aurora before quickly moving away from her.

"I apologize for acting like a snotty little bitch and knowingly antagonizing you the other day at Windsor. I have no excuse for my disgraceful behavior other than wanting to hurt you. I am very sorry for acting that way, Mother."

Harry glanced at Syra and watched her look at the package she had brought. He could tell that she seemed to want to say something, but she was holding it in for some reason. He bit the bottom of his lip as he continued to notice her little quirks. Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she wasn't so nasty and mean as he had thought. After all, Aurora was rather horrible to her. Syra's slights towards him likely were just accidents. How would she have known that he considered Severus as his dad?

"Do we have to eat breakfast first?" the young Gryffindor asked quietly. "Because I sort of want to give her my present before we eat."

"Well, if you want, we can wait until afterwards to eat. I mean, I have no say in it one way or another. It's Aura's birthday, not mine," Orin said with a soft smile. "It's not even my own home now that I think about it." His eyes were full of mirth as he glanced at Severus.

"I wouldn't mind opening my gifts before eating. Then again, I think Severus is the only one who has anything against birthday gifts." Aurora laughed softly as she stared at her husband.

Harry glanced at his dad, smiling when the man nodded. He gave Aurora a brief hug before he and Draco headed back into their room to get their gifts. He noticed Draco headed towards his nightstand to pull a green-wrapped gift from the drawer. Harry, however, grabbed his silver-wrapped gift from under his pillow before he headed back to the sitting area.

"I take it you want to go first, Harry?" Aurora said with a soft smile as soon as he sat beside her, almost glued to her side. She grabbed the large proffered package from him, waiting for his assent before she opened it.

Harry watched her fingers run down the leather binding to trace each intricate design on the cover before she glanced at him. He noticed her give him an indescribable look prior to untying the slender cord that wrapped around it. He chewed on his bottom lip as she opened it to the first page. He had wanted it to be fancy styling writing, but he knew he wasn't really good at writing with a quill. He watched her turn the page and instantly caught her sudden inhale.

"Madam Pince found the pictures for me, and Professor Dumbledore helped with the binding, duplicating, and such," Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders as if he wouldn't be heartbroken if she didn't like his gift. "I don't know. I thought it'd be sort of cool."

Harry waited for her to say something, but she kept turning the pages, looking at the pictures. Every now and then she'd laugh, but it was as if she was in her own world. He frowned. Did that mean she liked it or not? He couldn't really tell.

"Um, there are some blank pages in back, so you could add pictures of the twins." He then glanced at his dad. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"It's beautiful, Harry. Thank you," she finally said a few minutes later after she found another blank page. She kissed his forehead and sighed. "Why aren't there pictures of you in here? There are pictures of Severus, Draco, Septima, hell even Sibyll, but you're not in here, Harry. Why?"

"I guess I sort of forgot," he said quietly, glancing towards the floor.

"Well, then we're going to need a camera stat because there is no way in hell I'm letting your little brothers or sisters not see embarrassing pictures of their big brother," she said, smiling. "After all, how many mothers can say that their stepson is one of the wicked flyers Hogwarts has ever seen?"

The grin burst onto Harry's face as he stared at her. He couldn't hold back his hug as he practically launched himself towards her. He felt her laugh softly against him, but he didn't care if everyone thought he was a nutcase for it. She called him her son. Okay, so there was a step before it, but she also called herself his mother. She clearly loved him like a mother would. He had his family. He did.

"I'm sure Albus can find a few pictures for us," Severus said with a soft smile.

"Hey, what about that photo where he's all covered in mud?" Draco offered. "That one was pretty good," he said, laughing. "After all, he included a photo of me after I fell off my broom and hurt myself pretty good doing the splits. Or we can use that photo where his hair turned green."

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? My hair was never green." Harry then turned to glare at the Slytherin, only to widen his eyes when he caught the familiar color-changing spell headed directly at him. He couldn't react in time before it struck him.

"It is now," Draco said, roaring with laughter.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

"There are not going to be any murders committed on my birthday, boys." Aurora then crossed her arms and gave them her familiar 'be good' look. "After the picture, Harry, I'll turn your hair back."

"But—"

"Quit your sulking, Potter. I mean, it could be worse." Draco then snickered softly. "Your hair could be neon green with silver highlights."

Harry glared at him before he pulled his wand out and sent a color-changing spell at the blond. He instantly laughed when Draco's silvery-blond went to bright red as if he was a Weasley. The look of horror on the Slytherin's face was priceless.

"Your wands now, gentlemen," Aurora said, holding her hand out to both of them. The adults clearly didn't find it as amusing as the boys did. They both handed it to her, sulking like two-year-olds on the edge of the sofa with their arms crossed.

Draco sighed a moment later, reaching into his sweatpants to pull out the familiar green-wrapped present. He handed it to her without a word and quickly glanced away as she opened it. It was almost as if he was nervous about his gift.

Harry's eyes narrowed on the square black velvet box. He watched her open it, nearly choking when he saw the sparkling silver with dangling emerald charms. That gift clearly cost a small fortune.

"The witch I bought it from said that if you could embed our magical signatures in the emeralds, so that you'd always know where we are by rubbing the corresponding one."

"I couldn't accept this, Draco."

"Why? It's not like she's going to need it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "She's most likely dead somewhere. Plus, the store I bought it from has a no-return policy so even if I did want to return it, I couldn't. At least with you, I'd know you'd wear it."

"Thank you, Draco. It's truly gorgeous."

Harry watched her give Draco a brief hug, noticing the blond instantly tense up as if her embrace harmed him in some way. Then again, he had met Draco's father. It might have hurt him to do that. His green eyes then watched his dad pull a midnight blue-wrapped present from his robes before he handed it to her. He cocked his head to the side as she opened it, wondering what it could be. He sighed when he saw it was just a book.

"Tell me you didn't, Severus."

"If you are referring to the question of if I bought it or not, I did not."

"Then how did you—?"

"It was at Prince Manor in the library. I simply had Mokai fetch it from the shelves."

"You had this the entire time, and you didn't think to tell me about it?"

"I do not lend my valuables out just to anyone, Aurora."

"Why are you so upset over that?" Harry asked. "It's just a book."

"Handwritten accounts from numerous Magical and Muggle folk of the beginning theories, studies, hell descriptions of Astronomy is so not 'just a book,' young man. Is your _Quidditch through the Ages_ just a book? I think not." She gave Harry a soft smile a few seconds later so he knew she was just joking. "This journal details the finer points of archaeoastronomy that one cannot find in modern day translations from the scholars. It includes accounts from cultures halfway around the globe from one another that both stated they saw a bright light in the sky. There's an account from Chinese stargazers that claimed that the light was so bright that it was as if it was a full moon, and it remained that way for three weeks. Can you imagine the effect it had on the world at large? Every culture on this entire planet witnessed this bright light that lit up the sky for three weeks. Some of the more primitive cultures likely thought it was the sun exploding." She then smiled. "No doubt it likely affected the flora and fauna of the planet for awhile with that much light giving off for so long. So, Harry, trust me. This is so not just another book."

"I thought you liked the stars."

"Astronomy is more than the stars, Harry. I mean, scholars still can't truly decide if Stonehenge was built for astronomical purposes, but it was built in the exact direction of the midsummer sunrise so I tend to believe that it was. Then you have the pyramids in Giza, perfectly aligned with certain stars. Oh, who am I kidding?" she said, shaking her head. "None of you want to hear about that." She then smiled. "Thank you, Severus." She laughed when he kissed the top of her head.

"Ours is a joint gift, Aura," Orin said, nodding his assent to her.

Harry instantly narrowed his eyes on the package as Aurora opened it. He had to admit that it was practically killing him not knowing what Syra had brought. His mouth opened slightly as he caught the familiar silver-threaded tapestry.

"I duplicated it for you so you'd have something to hang here," Syra quietly said. "As you can see, though, it's incomplete." She slowly drew in a breath. "Your husband and children have not been added yet. I thought perhaps you could, though, so that it appears on our tapestry at Windsor."

"It'll have us on it?" Harry asked.

"You are our family now, are you not, Mr. Potter?" she replied softly, her blue eyes glancing at him with a somber look.

"He is as is Draco." Aurora then sighed. "I'll admit I don't remember how to do this. Would you mind helping, Mum?"

Harry noticed a brief quiver of Syra's lips as if she was about to smile, but she didn't. He then watched Severus unfurl the tapestry, spelling it to hover in front of them a second later. He tilted his head to the side, waiting.

"You'll need to prick your dominant hand's index finger, Severus," Syra quietly instructed. "You will then press your finger next to her name and slowly smear your blood in a straight line."

Harry watched his dad do as he was instructed without a question. He winced when he noticed the small crimson stain on the elegant tapestry. He then heard a soft voice that sounded almost as if a woman was singing. His eyes widened as the bloodstain quickly turned into a silver thread.

"Tap your wand against the tapestry once," Syra said.

As soon as Severus did, an oval shape with a silver wave-shaped ribbon underneath emerged. The soft voice spoke again, causing this time Severus's picture to appear in the oval shape and his full name in the silver wave-shaped ribbon. However, it was not 'Severus Snape' that the thread weaved but 'Severus Prince.' Silver threads then braided around the edge of the oval, giving it a sort of regal look.

"Whichever of you two gentlemen is the oldest, you will do the same."

Draco stepped forward. He pricked himself with Severus's switchblade before he connected his bloodstained line with Severus and Aurora's. The stain quickly turned to the silver strands. Grabbing his wand back from Aurora, he tapped his wand against the tapestry. His picture appeared soon after with Draco Malfoy stitched underneath. The familiar silver threads then wound themselves around the oval.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry then walked up to it. He winced as the blade pierced his finger before he connected his name to them. He felt a tingling as the silver line emerged. He then tapped his wand against it, nearly gasping when he felt a surge of magic flow through his wand as he did. He watched his picture appear followed by his name. A silver line then connected him with Draco to show a sibling relationship. His eyes narrowed when no silver braids emerged around his oval.

A moment later, however, he noticed the familiar silver, just a sliver, materialize and encase the edge of his picture. Gold then seeped through, weaving itself around the photo and silver like barbwire. It clearly set him apart, causing him to frown. Why couldn't he just be normal?

"Silver and gold, interesting combination," Syra quietly said.

"Why isn't it like theirs?" he asked, glancing at the older witch.

"Because you don't belong to a Slytherin line, Harry," Orin replied with a smile. "But you shouldn't be upset over that, though. You've got both." He then pointed to the gold, saying, "From your real mother and father, Lily and James, to honor them." His finger then touched the sliver of silver. "And this signifies your bonds with Aura and Severus. You get both, Harry. That's very rare."

"Why can't I just be normal?" he sighed.

"Well, my daughter once said that being normal is overrated."

Harry couldn't help but smile. It was in a way, but he just wished he could at least try to have a normal life once. He nodded to Orin before glancing at Syra. He could see that she seemed a bit more relaxed now. Then again, everything was going well. No one had jumped down anyone's throat yet.

"How about we ask the elves to make breakfast, Dad?"

"Trying to get rid of us, are you, Aura?" he teased.

"Of course not," she drawled. She then sighed. "I'd actually enjoy it if you both stayed the day."

Harry's head snapped towards Aurora. What had gotten into her? He then shook his head and sighed, figuring that it was probably the hormones again. At least she wasn't crying this time.

"That is if you two don't mind."

"We do not," Syra replied quietly. She stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

Harry didn't even know what to think anymore. Aurora and her mother were getting along. It was just a week ago that they were nearly murdering one another. He frowned. Maybe they were just moody? Well, Aurora at least had a reason to be, considering she was eight months pregnant. Harry wasn't sure what Syra's reason was, but he figured that he didn't really need to know either. Everyone was entitled to a few secrets every now and then. And, well, Harry could see what his dad was talking about earlier. Syra clearly did seem to care for her daughter. She just was, well, complicated.

"So, house elves it is then," Orin said with a laugh. He then walked towards his son-in-law, clapping him on the back. "Tell me, Severus. Do they still make blueberry waffles here? Because I remember from my days here that the elves made by far the best waffles."

Harry glanced at his dad, noticing that he seemed halfway between a laugh and a snort. His face then scrunched up. Orin was always joking and extremely kind to them. Hell, he almost got his dad to laugh. He then snorted softly. He hadn't thought about grandparents.

~PS~

Groaning, Severus grabbed the pillow from underneath his head and covered his face with it. This was the worst day of the year. It always was. This damn day just reminded him of the day he sold his soul to the devil all those years ago.

"Birthdays aren't that bad, Severus."

Lowering the pillow just barely, he glanced at his wife. Maybe her birthday wasn't that bad, but his always was. Add an overactive Gryffindor who was obsessed with spending quality family time together, and it was going to be a nightmare this year.

"It could always be worse."

"How?" he replied with a snort. "How in Merlin's name can it be worse?"

"You could be all alone, being the miserable bastard you've always been and still spying on Voldemort with no end in sight," she answered, shrugging.

He watched her slowly get out of bed and walk, if one could call it walking anymore, into the bathroom. He waited for a few moments, staring at the now closed door. She had a point there. That would have been worse, much worse. With that in mind, he tossed the pillow aside and sighed. It was just going to be them this time: Aurora, Draco, Harry, and him.

"So, what are our plans this morning?" he asked as soon as the bathroom door reopened. He glanced at her, feeling his lips curl upwards at the sight of her ballooned abdomen. She may not have thought she looked beautiful while pregnant, but she was.

"Not that," she teased, smirking slightly as she wagged her finger at him. "We're going to go somewhere after breakfast, but other than that we're free the rest of the day. And no, I'm not telling you, no matter what you do."

"Oh, really?" he replied, slowly rising from the bed.

"Yes really, Severus," she said with a laugh, taking a step back from him as he approached. When he grabbed her wrists, she squealed softly while he pulled her closer. "I won't tell you."

"Why?" His eyes locked with hers, staring into her very soul.

"Because it's a surprise," she answered, leaning forward before she kissed him.

"Surprises tend to get people killed around me."

"Yes, well, I've already taken care of that. You're not going to have your wand all day today."

"Because I don't know wandless magic at all, right?" he retorted.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed." She then kissed his cheek. "Wear your nice robes, Severus."

"Do you have any more orders for me, oh great Lady Sinistra?"

"Snape or Prince, Severus, I'm taking one of those surnames as soon as you decide which one you want to stick with. Now, get dressed." Her nightclothes quickly transformed into her emerald maternity robes.

He sighed, wondering idly what she had planned for him. He knew it didn't involve any more time with his in-laws. The mother-daughter duo might have been getting along better, but they weren't at all ready to spend all their time together. So where could they be going?

"We're not going far are we?"

"We'll need to use the Floo to get there, yes," she replied, glancing at him.

"Will I enjoy it?"

"I'm not sure, but it's something you've wanted to do for years."

"Bonfire at Spinner's End?" he asked, just barely keeping the glee from his voice.

"No," she said flatly, rolling her eyes. "Something that's a bit less destructive." She then shook her long hair before walking out of the bedroom and down the corridor towards the sitting area.

He quickly changed, figuring he could take a shower after the festivities were over. He soon joined his wife and nearly scoffed when he saw Harry and Draco already dressed and eating breakfast. He caught the look Harry gave Aurora and sighed. Any minute he was going to be pounced on.

"Just get it over with," he said, glancing at the young man.

"Get what over with, Dad?"

"Your urge to hug me to death," Severus replied, grabbing his already poured cup of coffee. He clenched his teeth to keep the grimace from taking over as Harry's arms wrapped around him.

"Can I give him his gifts, Aurora? I know we're supposed to wait, but please."

"You bought me gifts?"

"Yeah, of course we did, Dad. Well, we didn't actually buy anything, I guess."

"All right, Harry, go ahead," Aurora said with a sigh.

Harry grinned widely before he pulled out a small vial with a bow tied around it from behind his back. "I would have wrapped it, but I assumed you'd think that was stupid." He handed it to Severus gently. "It was the only thing I could think of for you because I know how you'd react if I went into the Chamber of Secrets for the basilisk venom. They're from Fawkes."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus replied, nodding his gratitude to the young man. He could tell the young man had been awfully nervous about the gift because Harry exhaled and visibly relaxed soon after. He then glanced towards Draco.

"Mine's not wrapped either," the blond said, handing a leather journal to him. "I ran across this the other day and thought you'd enjoy it. It discusses various potion theories. I can't really make sense of it, but the one about using Devil's Snare seemed rather interesting."

"Thank you, Draco." He then glanced at both young men. "Your gifts were very thoughtful. I shall use them wisely."

"Well, now that's out of the way," Aurora said with another sigh. "Let's eat. I mean, there's no way I can walk that far in my condition without having some food in my system."

"I thought you said it wasn't far."

"Thankfully, we have Floo, so that's going to help somewhat. However, I'm still going to need to waddle myself over to the—oh, nice try, but I'm not telling you."

"Then perhaps we should use my pendent," he suggested. He really didn't want to over exhaust her with wherever they were heading. After all, a woman in her condition should remain confined to bed in his opinion, or at the very least with a constant shield erected.

"Fine, but I'm putting our destination in." She then held her hand out.

He calmly undid the clasp to his silver chain that his secret Portkey amulet was on and handed it to her. He watched her tap her wand against it once before she handed it back. He of course didn't have the slightest clue where they were going. But perhaps that was a good thing.

"Do you have everything, Harry?" Aurora asked, holding Severus's gaze.

"Yes."

"Then let's go, since Severus can't wait a few moments." She held her hand out and grabbed his, motioning with her free hand to the boys to grab a hold of him. As soon as the boys were holding onto him, she sighed. "Home," she quietly said, activating the Portkey.

They arrived a few moments later, Severus having to steady her as they touched the ground. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his words caught his throat, recognizing their destination. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. His eyes darted to his wife, narrowing on her while wondering if all the past events were from being trapped in a dream. Was any of this real?

"I know it's a rather depressing gift—" His finger covered her lips, instantly hushing her.

She had taken him to visit Lily's grave. Depressing, well, that was just his life. But she had done this as a gift. It was something he had always wanted to do but knew he'd never do. It hurt too much to be here, but it was something that needed to be done.

"You brought me here." He hoped he didn't sound accusingly or ungrateful. He needed someone to kidnap him here. He had dreamt of this place for years, of coming here to make amends or get a sense of closure at the very least.

"Well, there weren't that many gift choices, Severus. And she is a big part of your life. It just sort of made sense that you'd come here." She then knitted her hand with his. "Plus, we both know why you hate your birthday. She always made your birthdays seem better, however."

"Lily is not my wife, though," he replied quietly. "You are."

"No, but she was your best friend. You were connected to her like Harry and Hermione." She then smiled. "Birthdays are all about spending time with loved ones. You showed me that with my birthday. We could have just had a nice time with the boys, but you included my family. And no matter what, I can't deny that Lily is a part of this family."

"Aurora . . ." His voice then trailed off. He had been the one to stress that family was important, well, him and Harry. He was the one who had said that he'd enjoy it if they spent time with her parents for the Holidays, assuming that everything would go smoothly. He wanted Harry and Draco to have that Christmas experience that he hadn't had. He hadn't realized it'd end with them leaving.

He was also the one who had asked her parents to come celebrate her birthday with them. Birthdays and Holidays were all about spending time with loved ones and family. Aurora clearly got along with her father, and with the Christmas debacle they needed to smooth things back over (which did happen). So it was no wonder that she'd then bring him here, to visit the grave of his former best friend/Harry's mother.

"I knew it," she said with a sigh, clearly remorseful. With her head hung, she glanced away to avoid his eyes. "You don't like being here. I shouldn't have—"

"No," he quickly said, resting a hand on her arm. "I do. I've wanted to come here for years."

"But it's just too depressing for a birthday gift. I know." She then scoffed, shaking her head in disgust with herself. "What person would want to visit a grave on his birthday? I'm so stupid."

"You aren't," he argued. "It's not the usual birthday gift of course, but coming here is a gift. It's something I've always wanted to do, but was too, I suppose, frightened to." He then sighed. "You've always embraced me, the good and bad. Bringing me here is showing that even more to me." He swallowed harshly. "You didn't mean to do this to throw my feelings for her back in my face. Your intentions were pure, good. This is just a sort of, well, final goodbye that I never thought I'd do, closure in other words. How can I not appreciate this, considering all that?" He glanced towards Harry, noticing that the young man had pulled out a long-stemmed lily. "You don't have to wait for me, Harry."

"It's for you, Dad, to give to Mum." He held the delicate flower out calmly. "I'll have a chance to pay my respects later. It's your time now."

Pale fingers wrapped gently around the stem, carefully holding it as not to break it. Severus glanced at Aurora before nodding. He slowly walked to the grave marker, feeling his gut wrench with remorse. He gently placed it on the ground a moment later, resting a heavy hand on the marble stone.

"I am sorry, Lily," he whispered, "for everything." He drew in a slow, even breath, ignoring the brisk January air. "I should have listened to you, been stronger, something." Every one of his regrets he had about the life he could have had with her flooded to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind, though. He had to keep going. He had to tell her everything he had wanted to say, everything he had rehearsed in the mirror for years. "But you need not worry about Harry anymore. He's safe now. That . . . monster won't ever attempt to harm him again. We've taken care of that." He then released a shuddered breath. "I will do everything in my power to give him the family he should have had, the one he deserved to have. I promise you, Lil. I promise." He closed his eyes and swallowed back his emotions. "You were right, just like always. She was the one to get me in the end." He then felt his lips upturn as a memory from long ago passed before his eyes. "Well, you weren't exactly all right. She wasn't the Death Eater wannabe you accused her of being. It was just the opposite, though. In fact, she's likely the only reason I'm alive today, Lil, and Harry too for that matter. That damn impulsive side of her, she sent an unknown spell at him, not knowing what it did. She gave us a chance, Lil, something I wouldn't have thought we'd have fourteen years ago." He then scoffed, shaking his head. "Fourteen years . . . has it really been that long?"

He sighed heavily, feeling the familiar tightness in his chest. However, it seemed to have lessened, if only slightly. It felt like just yesterday that he was in the park, spying on the Evans sisters as they swung happily. The familiar bell laughter rang out around him, causing him to draw in another shuddered breath. He was reconnecting with a part of himself he had closed off since her death. The emotions surrounding him were as powerful as a category five hurricane. Though, he wouldn't have traded it for the world, knowing he was reconnecting with the best part of his turbulent past.

Rising a moment later, he nodded. There was no need to reminisce about any sweet, tender moments anymore, not then at least. He could do that any time and likely during some time he was with Harry. However, touching the cold stone was something he could only do here in order to connect with her in some way. He then closed his eyes. He focused on his love for her before reopening his eyes.

"Let's go home," he whispered, feeling a bit more at peace as they left the quiet cemetery.

~PS~

A blurry well-dressed man wearing a top hat slowly came into focus. The blue light that shone on his back gave him a sort of ethereal look. Words sung soon echoed around the room as the light retreated ever so slightly.

"Forget your troubles. Come on. Get happy," the voice sung slowly, as if for a funeral dirge.

It took a few seconds before Aurora realized the man singing was none other than Severus Snape, her husband. She nearly did a double take at this shocker. Her eyes then narrowed. She had seen this scene, or at the very least heard this song before.

"You better chase all your cares away," sang Severus in his rich baritone voice, resting his chin on his hands that held a cane similar to Lucius Malfoy's. His singing was still soft and somber. He then laid back, clearly relaxed, and held up his left hand, palm out towards her. "Shout hallelujah! Come on. Get happy." His tempo increased ever so slightly as his hand slowly lowered towards the white stairs before resting on his leg. "Get ready for the Judgment Day."

Aurora then noticed people wearing long white robes as they appeared out of thin air. Their movements clearly showed well-practiced chorography. The music that she had noticed before then blasted as Severus rose to his feet.

"The sun is shining. Come on. Get happy!" He waved the cane in front of him as if he was controlling the blue light behind him. "Lord is waiting to take your hand," he sung, bowing slightly while never breaking eye contact as his wrist moved in elaborate controlled circles from the top of his hat to his chest. "Shout hallelujah! Come on. Get happy." Each word meant he took another step down. "We're going to the Promised . . ." His voice then trailed off for a moment before he winked. "Land," he sung, banging his cane down once on the ground and lifting it with his right while removing his top hat with his left. Dozens of white doves flew from behind him then as if just released.

"We're heading across the river," crimson-robed backup singers sung, rising from the white fog ever so slowly. They sung in perfect, almost haunting harmony. "Wash your sins away in the tide. It's all so peaceful on the other side." They gave her chills as they continued.

The tempo increased again to a jazz-type style now. "Forget your troubles. Come on. Get happy," Severus sung, slowly swaggering towards her with his dark mysterious (and oh, so sexy) eyes staring at her. "You better chase all your cares away." His right hand's fingers danced in front of him as though playing an invisible piano as he sung. "Shout hallelujah. Come on. Get happy." His cane went up and down as if he was doing pull-ups with it. "Get ready for the Judgment Day." His top hat came off again, sailing through the air. He then pulled a megaphone seemingly out of thin air, pressing it against his lips a moment later. "Forget your troubles. Come on. Get happy." The slow jazz style was now replaced by, well, fast paced carnival style. "You better chase all your cares away. Shout hallelujah. Come on. Get happy. Get ready," he sang through the red megaphone, pausing for a brief second, "for the Judgment," his head leaned backwards then before he belted out, "DAY!"

The colors swirled together then, stopping when Severus was right beside her. There were hundreds of surreal images in front of them, grown adults riding some sort of contraption, people with large heads but small bodies. It just went on from there. Loud noises of something honked near her throughout this entire bizarre event with the continued whispers of "Get ready. Get happy." She then felt Severus lean in towards her ear, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Get happy," he whispered. "Get happy." He then pulled out a bouquet of daffodils as the voices continued their chanting of "Get ready. Get happy."

She threw her head back, laughing for some strange reason. It wasn't even the slightest bit funny in truth, but she just felt like doubling over with laughter. The music's tempo increased to almost dangerous levels it seemed. It felt as if any moment her heart would burst from her chest. All of a sudden, the music's tempo dropped and filtered out slightly, as if something was wrong. A white light overtook her then, forcing a deafening silence.

As soon as her eyes readjusted, she noticed that she now wore a loose fitting solid milky white dress that wrapped around her like a sheet, leaving a trail softly flowing behind her. The top of the dress fastened behind her neck, the halter straps lined with pearls. Shimmering white gloves covered her from the tips of her fingers to the middle of her bicep.

Just a few feet from her, Severus sat in front of a piano, playing a simple, soft, slow melody. She smiled at him for a moment before sighing contently. A voice that she recognized as her own a few seconds later whispered.

"Get ready. Get happy" echoed around the room, joining the melody.

"Forget your troubles," she sung, slowly raising her head. "Come on. Get happy." She slowly rolled onto her stomach with her left arm outstretched towards her husband.

"You better chase your cares away," he replied in tune, still playing the piano.

"Shout hallelujah," she sung, rolling across the floor in her pristine white dress which unwrapped leaving the flowing sheet like trail behind. The pearl lined strap around the back of her neck now extended down her chest, exposing more of her 'ladies'. The form fitting waist drew narrower around her middle before loosening over her hips, still maintaining the fluidity of the now much shorter tail. "Come on. Get happy." She outstretched her hand again towards him, hoping to reach him this time. She didn't, however.

"Get ready for the Judgment Day."

The backup singers that had been silent before soon joined her, making them sound powerful and fierce. "The sun is shining," Aurora sung. Her right forearm braced her as she pushed herself up and raised her left arm to the sky. "Come on. Get happy."

"The Lord is waiting to take your hand." Severus swung his cane around like a master swordsman before he held it out to her. She grabbed it without a thought given.

"Shout hallelujah," she sung as he pulled her across the floor on her knees. "Come on. Get happy." She leaned back with her right hand sliding across the smooth floor. When he slowed his pulling of her, she went to her feet. His right arm then went to her waist while his left hand went into hers. He dipped her towards the floor with a wide smile, making sure to keep her from falling.

"Get ready for the Judgment Day," he sang with the backup singers, staring into her eyes.

"Forget your troubles. Come on. Get happy." She walked a few steps in front of him, still holding onto his cane, before he twirled her around him with it. "Shout hallelujah. Come on. Get happy." She then laughed softly as he pulled her towards the white stairs.

The voices then chanted "Judgment Day" over her voice, each time faster than the previous. They continued, drumming on and on. The two words pounded into her mind like fists, and it didn't stop either. It just continued, beating like a snare drum ready for the executioner.

"Judgment Day," they chanted. "Get ready."

Her heart slammed against her chest as she stared at her husband, trying to ignore the voices. That was next to impossible, however. She then felt him release her hand and glance towards the blue spotlight. Closing her eyes, she lifted the train of her dress before she headed up the stairs. The familiar light overtook her again before everything vanished, and she was alone once more.

"Aurora," a voice in the dark whispered. "Aurora, wake up." It sounded so far away. "It's just a dream, Aurora. Wake up."

Her surroundings vanished entirely then. The sounds of soft moans echoed around her before she slowly felt a hand on her shoulders. Someone was shaking her wake.

"Aurora, wake up."

Another hard shake helped her finally break the spell. She sat up rather quickly, nearly colliding with the blurry figure that had been leaning over her. Her breathes came in quick pants. Her heart raced. However, none of that was alarming as the intense pain in her abdomen. Holding back her cries, she curled into herself. She could feel movement near her, but she was in too much pain to recognize her husband. A hand once more rested on her shoulder, attempting to be comforting. It wasn't, though.

"Aurora," the voice said, breaking through her pain filled fog.

Blindly, she reached back, hoping that the hand she was attempting to find was her husband's. When she felt the familiar rough, cracked, callous hands, she nearly sighed in relief, had it not been for the intense pain that felt like an alien bursting out of her abdomen. She cried out, whimpering a moment later as she felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the room. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and upper arm, knowing and hating herself for leaving obvious bruises on him.

"We're almost there."

Oh, Circe how she hoped he was right. She felt the gentle tickle of the flames from the Floo just barely before another contraction hit. The scent of antiseptics overwhelmed her, though, informing her of their destination. She heard footfalls of someone approaching, whom she guessed was Poppy. Being gently placed on top of a cot a second later, she threw her head back and screamed. The Cruciatus felt like a lover's caress compared to the contractions she currently felt.

She heard Severus's attempts to calm her, but it fell on deaf ears. She screamed and screamed some more, hoping that'd help, even though she knew it wouldn't. She felt his hand squeeze hers, but instead of it making her feel better, it made her feel like—she didn't even know what. Someone was telling her instructions. Well, it was either that or she was finally losing it by hearing white noise and trying to make sense of it.

"Look At Me!"

Her head snapped towards the voice instantly, desperately keeping the tears at bay. She of course didn't think that labor would be all sunshine and rainbows, but wasn't she supposed to have some sort of warning to prepare herself before—like the contractions slowly increasing? Waking up to the pain from hell was not how she had wanted to start her morning, especially not Valentine's Day.

"You're fine."

She just barely held back her snarl of 'Says you, the man who caused this.' That was stupid to say, though. It was both their faults. He had gone to her after returning to Voldemort's ranks for some reason, and she had accepted him with open arms, not thinking of the consequences of their actions.

"You're going to be fine, Aurora," Severus said, nodding slowly with a look that said he was sorry. Though, he had no reason to be. "I'm going to be right here, right beside you."

She nodded slowly, still clenching her teeth to keep from turning into the hormonal monster. She squeezed his hand back, whimpering as another contraction overtook her. Pregnancy sucked. There was just no other way to sum it up other than that. Well, maybe pregnancy didn't suck, but labor sure did. Though, they hadn't been complete idiots. They had gone through Lamaze and other baby related classes, but none of that prepared her for these damn contractions.

"All right, Aurora," Pomfrey said softly, flicking her wand at Aurora once more to update the floating numbers. "You're doing well."

Doing well? She was alternating between crying out and envisioning everyone dying from well-placed Killing Curses. Her breathing came in pants, which she quickly attempted to alter with deep inhalation. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, not a very good sign. Though, with each deep breath, her mind seemed a bit clearer, allowing her to notice that her nightclothes were now a hospital gown. She then noticed that she was in position for childbirth. At least that was the best way her muddled mind could come up with.

"Breathe in and out," Severus instructed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Pretty sure that's not happening," she grumbled, avoiding his eyes in order not to send him a scathing look. She was not going to be one of those witches who nearly killed her husband because of the old 'You got me pregnant so I'm going to murder you' thought during labor. For one, and she kept having to remind herself for some reason, it was not Severus's fault. He was nothing short of a saint throughout this entire debacle. If anything, she had been the moody bitch from hell. For two, he'd had enough people in his life bitching at him constantly. He did not need her snapping at him. He had already gone through one witch breaking his heart. She was going to be damned if she was another one.

"In and out," he repeated calmly.

She screamed, bearing down as another contraction hit her. The overwhelming urge to push flooded her neural pathways, but she clearly remembered Pomfrey informing her not to move a muscle without her explicit instruction. Then again, that was easier said than done. She glanced towards Severus as he wiped away the sweat that had collected on her forehead. A goddamn perfect freaking saint, her husband was.

"Almost there, Aurora," Pomfrey said. "Just hold on a few seconds longer."

Aurora was two milliseconds from screaming at the mediwitch just what she could do with those 'few seconds.' She was in intense pain, expecting two alien things to pop out of her at any moment. She nearly laughed when she heard her mind rant. Her children with Severus were going to be beautiful and definitely not aliens. She then glanced at her husband. Well, he was a little pasty in the complexion area.

"What?"

Before she could respond, another contraction hit her. This time she nearly sat all the way up, screaming loudly. She was pretty sure that Hagrid could hear her in his hut.

"Okay, with your next contraction, push." Pomfrey glanced at Severus, nodding at him.

Aurora drew in a deep breath, released it, and inhaled again. Push, she was at that stage finally. As her next contraction took over, she screamed, pushing as hard as she could. Of course, this in turn only made her scream louder as she felt the baby move further down the birth canal. This was going to be a bitch. She just knew it. She hoped to Circe above that the child didn't have her husband's nose, or they were all screwed.

"Good, good, you're doing really well, Aurora. Take a breath. That's it."

In her mind, she listed off the numerous spells she could use to kill someone. Sectumsempra was too messy. Avada was too easy. Bombarda was too loud. Dark spells seemed too overkill. Of course killing someone with one's bare hands was all fine and dandy, but she was otherwise occupied currently.

"Breathe, Aurora," Severus told her.

_Breathe, breathe, how about you breathe, you_— She inhaled deeply, pushing as hard as possible again as another contraction hit her. It felt like she was pushing a watermelon or Thestral or something through a damn straw.

"Another push just like you did, Aurora," Pomfrey said, nodding encouragingly.

She clenched her teeth, just barely holding back her curse. She was going to murder the witch. She was. She was going to slaughter her in the most painful way possible. That was as soon as she came up with what way that was. She screamed, pushing, pushing, PUSHING every ounce of that baby out of her. Because once both babies were out, there was going to be a dead mediwitch. Of that, she was sure.

"There we go," Pomfrey said with a clear smile on her face. "First one's out, and she's definitely beautiful, Aurora."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat. The baby was out? Then why did she feel like she was still in the bottomless pits of hell forever enslaved to the pain. A scream erupted from her as another contraction hit. That feeling could be because she wasn't done. She didn't wait for Pomfrey to tell her to continue pushing. She just did, not caring if it was the entirely wrong thing to do. She wanted this damn pain to stop, and she only knew that after both babies were out, it would.

"Breathe," Severus instructed, holding her hand and giving her a small smile. He seemed to understand that she wanted them out that minute. "In and out," he said, squeezing her hand in almost perfect sync with her contractions. Then again, the man was perfect, a freaking saint in every way.

Ignoring the nausea that had plagued her throughout, she continued pushing the second baby out. However, the fatigue was getting a bit harder to brush off. She was almost there, almost finished. She had to be. She screamed, pushing, pushing, and pushing some more. Each push drained a bit more out of her. Was that normal? Well, Pomfrey wasn't saying anything to the contrary so perhaps everything was fine. Then again, Severus was in the room. Granted, he wasn't emotional or anything, but he had already lost one woman he loved. It'd break him to lose another. Aurora was sure of that.

Her hands started to slip then. She nearly fell back against the cot, had it not been for Severus catching her. She noticed the brief look he gave Pomfrey. He was, what'd he always say, concerned, not worried of course. Severus Snape did not worry. He just didn't. She kept pushing, each push harder than the last. Something was wrong. It had to be.

"Almost there, Aurora," Pomfrey softly stated, the smile gone.

"Some . . . wrong," Aurora said through heavy pants.

"Just keep pushing. You're almost there." Pomfrey glanced at him, shaking her head once. "That's it. Just keep pushing." Her tone was encouraging, but her heart clearly wasn't in it.

"Severus," Aurora cried, glancing up at him. What was wrong? Why wouldn't they say? She pushed one last time. A moment later, her arms caved in complete exhaustion, causing her to fall back onto the cot. She felt her body tremble once then twice before she released a shaky breath. "What is it?" Her voice was weak and raspy. She felt Severus kiss her forehead, causing her to close her eyes as she relished in the feeling. Unfortunately, that one action caused her to fall into a deep slumber.

Voices awoke her a few hours later. She moaned softly, turning her head to the side. She could smell herbs, so Severus clearly was near her. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she attempted to open her eyes. She was right. Severus was sitting beside her, watching her like a hawk.

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn towards it, smiling when she saw Harry and Draco. The only one missing was Pomfrey, excluding the babies of course. She still felt extremely tired, but she supposed giving birth did that to a woman. She drew in a slow breath before she attempted to sit up. Severus immediately went to his feet to help her.

"What," she said, swallowing the small bit of saliva that was in her mouth, "happened?"

"You fell asleep, well, sort of passed out, I guess," Harry answered, shrugging. "Dad said you're fine, though. You're just really tired." He then smiled softly. "He said that labor is the equivalent of playing a hundred back-to-back Quidditch matches. So it's really no surprise."

She glanced at her stepson, wondering where that had come from. Most teenagers didn't want to talk about their mothers in that context, at least not the ones she knew. She then softly laughed. Harry wasn't like most teenagers, though. He had wanted a family so bad that he'd have killed for one. He probably had wanted to see the entire thing, just so he'd be the first one to greet his new siblings.

"Everything's all right?" she asked, rolling her head to the side to glance at her husband.

"Everything's fine," Severus replied with a soft smile.

"I felt weird at the end."

"That's because you were tired. Your body wanted rest. It's not use to that kind of abuse."

"They're fine, though?"

"They're perfect," he responded, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "A girl and a boy, and they're currently getting stared at by half the staff. In fact, according to that twit Vector, we make quote 'cute babies," he said, impersonating the Arithmancy professor. "I had asked Pomfrey to place them in the main area as not to disturb you."

"I want to see them," she said, smiling. She always knew their children would be beautiful. Though, they likely would have hair issues: his hereditary greasiness and her wild curliness. Her smile widened when Harry jumped up from his chair, calling over his shoulder that he'd get them. Severus of course left with the young ecstatic man, returning a moment later. The twins obviously weren't that far away then. She watched Severus walk in, cradling a pink bundle in his arms, while Harry held a blue bundle in his. "Am I to assume you've decided on their names then?"

"Only her," Harry replied with a grin. "She's sort of a daddy's girl anyway, though."

Aurora glanced at her husband, nearly laughing at his rare look of embarrassment. He had already bonded with one of the twins? How long had she been asleep? She then smiled at him as he retook his chair, showing off the little girl in his arms.

"Blond?" she said with a laugh. Her hand gently caressed their little girl's blond head. Of all the combinations she'd have guessed, blond was not one of them.

"Clearly from your side of the family," Severus stated. "Pomfrey believes in fact that when she grows up, our daughter will have her mother's curls, except the coloring of course."

"Oh, Circe, no," Aurora replied, laughing. "That poor, poor girl, Severus, she shouldn't suffer." She then watched him rub his finger against their daughter's rosy cheek, causing their baby girl to turn towards Aurora. It was then she saw her daughter's eyes, Severus's eyes to be exact.

"She has my eyes, and I suppose you could say my cheeks, but the rest of her appears to be you."

"What's her name?"

"Angel," Harry answered. "Dad said she looked like one, so it sort of stuck. She seems to like it, too. When Dad called her by it, she nuzzled more into him."

"Angel Celestria Prince," Aurora said, rubbing her finger against their daughter's cherub cheeks.

"We haven't figured out his name yet." Harry carefully held out his baby brother. "I told Dad to name him 'Asp,' but Dad's not going for it."

"Asp?" she repeated, glancing at her husband. She just knew there was a story behind that one.

"Our son has a birthmark on his back that coincidentally looks like a snake."

"Ah," she said, nodding. Their son had dark, dark hair. She couldn't tell if there were any curls or wave to it yet to see which one of them he took after. However, his eyes were most definitely Severus's again. Why their children had their father's eyes, she wasn't sure, but she loved Severus's eyes the most so it was definitely a trait she'd enjoy. She then gave a short laugh, noticing the slight length to their son's nose. It seemed as if their son took after Severus more than her. In fact, looking at him, she couldn't see a shred of herself in their baby boy. "Asp," she said softly.

"We are not naming our son that, Aurora."

"What about his initials?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Meaning?" he replied with an unsure look.

"Alexander S. Prince," she said with a shrug.

"And the 'S' stands for . . .?"

"Severus," Harry piped up, saying.

"Absolutely not," growled the older wizard.

"Scorpius?" offered Draco with a shrug.

"Perhaps your son can have that name," Severus replied, "but not mine, Draco."

"Well, there's always 'Salazar.' It's a good name, a Founder's name, Slytherin in fact."

"Oh, yes, because that's not at all expected," Severus drawled, frowning.

"What about 'Skye' for his middle name?"

"Alexander Skye Prince," Aurora said, glancing at her son in Harry's arms. She laughed when the young infant made a sort of shake of his head. "I think that's a no." She then frowned, wrinkling up her nose as she went through her list of 'S' middle names. "Alexander Sinclair Prince," she whispered, staring down at her son. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I agree with Harry. Severus would be a good middle name for our son. It follows wizarding tradition, I mean. Harry is Harry James Potter. Draco is Draco Lucian which is the long form of Lucius, I think. And you're Severus Tobias."

"You truly want to call our son Alexander Severus?" he asked, staring at her.

"I do. But, he is your son also. So if you don't want to name him that, then Alexander Sinclair it is." She wasn't going to circumvent his wishes. Too often, people had pushed his feelings, thoughts, and wishes aside for the good of the public, or so they claimed. She wasn't going to be one of them.

"Alexander Severus," he repeated softly, frowning softly. "He would share the name of a Roman emperor who was assassinated by his own men."

"Must you always do that?" she replied with a sigh.

"His mother was domineering, and I believe was killed with him in 235."

"Never mind," she said, rolling her eyes. She should have known he'd do that.

"Though, you are correct. He would carry on a long line of wizarding tradition. It is a strong name also, if only by the way it commands your attention."

"Severus, you've made your point. We won't name him after you."

"But I have no qualms with it now," he argued. "In fact, he appears to enjoy that name," he stated, motioning to their son's arms moving in what could only be described as a celebratory motion.

"Angel Celestria and Alexander Severus," she said, smiling at the twins. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Angel's blond hair and dark eyes made her stand out when next to her brother. She made a person stare at her just to find out who her parents were. Alexander, however, looked like a Prince, since Aurora knew Severus was going to go by that name instead of Snape soon. He had only wanted to shed the Snape surname since he was three, after all.

"Hear that, baby brother, you're Alexander Severus Prince," Harry whispered, slowly leaning towards the little baby boy. "Course we're—Draco and I—are going to call you Asp." His green eyes then glanced towards the little girl in her—their—father's arms. "And you, little sister, are Angel Celestria Prince, El for short."

"El?" repeated Draco. "No, Celes for short."

"In any case," Severus said, "we're going to have to pull together with the twins' arrival."

"Mrs. Weasley already said she'd be more than happy to babysit," Harry said, smiling as he tickled Alexander's cheek. His eyes then glanced up. "Defeat a megalomaniac, check; make Snape smile, check; gain a mum and dad, check; be a little brother, check; and be a big brother, check."

Everyone softly laughed with wide smiles.

"Guess Sybil was right," Aurora quietly said. At the look of confusion, she sighed. "You don't remember her first prediction about us, do you, Severus?"

"Trelawney predicted something?" both fifth-years stated in mock disbelief.

"Oh, yes, she did." Aurora laughed, remembering the day in question. "I had just been hired for the open Astronomy position. It was the first staff meeting I had ever been to, so I was rather nervous at the time. Well, Severus and I did not get along at all. In fact, our first meeting after I was hired, he said I dressed like a common whore." She smiled, shaking her head. "He was of course correct. I was dressed rather provocatively."

"Aurora," Severus quietly said.

"Anyway, I was late to the meeting, and there was only one chair left, the one next to Severus. Had it not been for Albus calling me out, I would have stood that meeting, refusing to sit next to the jerk. Well, I sat down, and Sybil decided to make her stupid prediction right then in front of everyone. She looked at Severus and me, and said 'When mixed with stars, potions become less volatile and burn brighter.' Of course, we all considered that to be proof of her insanity. I mean, if it wasn't her predicting that one of us was to die at any moment, then it was her off-the-wall predictions. She was right every now and then, but she was almost always wrong. It seemed she predicted this one correctly, though."

"Less volatile I can understand, but burn brighter?" her husband asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She means you smile more, Severus," Draco said.

"I smile more?" he replied, snorting. "I do believe all of you suffer from severe hallucinations." With his lips quirked upwards, he glanced at them.

"Funny, Dad," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you'd say the 'Slytherin rules' written across the front doors was a 'severe hallucination' too, right?"

"I haven't a clue what you are referring to," he deadpanned.

"Uh-huh, sure," Draco replied, laughing. "As if all of Slytherin doesn't already know that our Head of House was the one to do that."

"Yeah, but it was because of her that Dad took that potion." He then laughed. "Who would've thought that would help us become a family?" Potions and stars, who would have guessed it?

**A/N:** _House_ fans likely recognized the dream sequence from season 7, episode 15. I watched that scene and immediately wanted to Harry Potterize it. So, clearly Fox owns that scene, not me. If you'd like to see the _House_ version, it's on YouTube at watch?v=h2xoO_tU7HI .

I might do some oneshots with this universe, but I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. :D


End file.
